


Down in the DM

by yeolakkuma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chastity Device, Collars, Come Shot, Corsetry, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Drinking, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Flogging, Fluff, Frottage, Gags, Humiliation, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Mutual Masturbation, Open Relationships, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Smut, Social Media, Spanking, Switching, Tags Contain Spoilers, Threesome - M/M/M, Underwear Kink, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 59,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolakkuma/pseuds/yeolakkuma
Summary: Sehun and Luhan want to set Minseok up with Chanyeol. Except both are insecure about the same thing; how they look.But it works in their favor because they both love what the other is insecure about. They might be falling in love.





	1. Snapchat and Strip Clubs

**Author's Note:**

> **03.15.18** all tags have been updated. except for side pairings. just a heads up, most of the tags are spoilers to parts of the story. too many writers are getting bullied for not tagging things even when they are BLATANTLY spoilers to parts of the story. too bad so sad; this is what you get. there will also be no more chapter warnings now. the tags will be updated and nothing more.
> 
>  
> 
> this work is discontinued.   
>  if you want periodic updates about life / when i'm updating other fics: [ya boi's twitter](https://twitter.com/ya_boi_kuma)

 

_real_pcy took a screenshot of your Snap!_

 

Drinking was not something Minseok liked to do with other people. Sure, he loved to hang out with his friends but drinking with them was a different story. He also did not like to go to clubs … or bars … or anywhere that served alcohol. So, when Sehun asked if he would go with him to the club, he hesitated. But, it was Sehun’s birthday and he would never hear the end of it.

 

There were a few things that Minseok liked about clubs though; hot boys and dancing. Sehun was an amazing dancer so Minseok actually liked taking the dance floor with him. Some people would mistake Sehun for his boyfriend, but he would quickly correct them. Usually by pointing to Sehun lip locked with his long-term boyfriend Luhan.

 

Minseok did not have a boyfriend. He blamed that on the fact that every time he took his pants off, he was usually met with ridicule and then humiliation. He was right below average. Most guys wanted something a bit more. He understood. He was a bit of a size queen. But just once he wanted to find someone who liked him and his small dick.

 

He let that all go along with most of his inhibitions as he took shot after shot with Sehun and Luhan. Then one of Sehun’s other friends joined them. Minseok was past the point of being shy and coy. He licked his lips and took in the stranger’s appearance before Sehun snapped in front of his face.

 

“Are you going to eye-fuck him all night or introduce yourself?”

 

“I’m Min _shook_. And you are fucking _hot_ ,” Minseok raised an eyebrow and was met with a light chuckle and a sigh from Sehun.

 

“I’m Chanyeol and you look drunk.”

 

“Probably,” Minseok shrugged and listened to Luhan order four more shots.

 

_Kahlua, Bailey's and whipped cream.: A blowjob._

 

Minseok couldn’t help but take a side glance at Chanyeol. His lips were plump and he wanted to feel him put them around his cock. Then he remembered why that didn’t happen often. He rolled his eyes and turned around as Luhan wished Sehun another happy birthday. They took their shots and Minseok was starting to feel wasted.

 

“Can you dance?”

 

“What?” Minseok turned and looked up at Chanyeol. _Holy hell he’s tall._

 

“I asked if you can dance. Come dance with me.”

 

Sehun and Luhan started to laugh hysterically. Chanyeol gave them a menacing glance and Minseok felt like he missed something.

 

“You can’t dance Yeol. You’re just going to embarrass yourself,” Sehun was rewarded with a slap to his arm and Minseok laughed.

 

“Sure, I’ll dance with you. Come on.”

 

He took Chanyeol by the wrist as Luhan wished him good luck. He thought, _how bad could he be?_ Maybe it was the liquor but Chanyeol wasn’t that bad at dancing. They stood in front of each other for a while relaxing and getting into a comfortable groove before the music changed. Minseok smirked to himself. He glanced to see that Sehun and Luhan were now on the dance floor. Sehun couldn’t stand not dancing when a sensual song came on. Minseok chalked it up to wanting to grind all over his boyfriend. Then Minseok felt dizzy. He was being spun around and then brought backward flush against Chanyeol as ‘White Iverson’ played loud on the club speakers.

 

Minseok bit down on his lip. Chanyeol’s large hands were holding his small hips and they were swaying back and forth. He felt Chanyeol’s warm breath on his neck as he bent down to nibble on his ear. Minseok shivered and his eyes rolled. He was in a haze and everything was tingling. Chanyeol rolled his hips forward and Minseok could have sworn he felt his half-hard dick on his ass. It was _delicious._ He rested his head on Chanyeol’s chest as they dirty danced together. Minseok wanted more than his number but he figured it was all he would probably remember to ask for. He was definitely hammered.

 

He turned around and saw the dark look in Chanyeol’s eyes. He was just as hungry as Minseok. Which would be great if Minseok wasn’t so damn insecure. He draped his arms over Chanyeol’s shoulders and got close enough for him to hear him.

 

“I want you, but I’ll settle for your number.”

 

“I think I can do that,” Chanyeol smirked and _fucking hell, he was dangerously sexy._

 

Minseok stood on his tiptoes and was about to go in for a kiss when Chanyeol pushed his finger against his lips.

 

“No way.”

 

Minseok whined and pouted, “Why not?”

 

“You’re drunk and I don’t take advantage of guys even if they are ridiculously fucking gorgeous.”

 

“You think I’m gorgeous?”

 

“Have you looked at yourself? Yeah. You’re sexy, but I don’t do the whole drunken one night stand thing.”

 

Minseok felt a little damper on his buzz but at least he was getting his number. Chanyeol pulled out his phone and they exchanged numbers. Then Chanyeol thumbed open another app.

 

“Do you have Snapchat?”

 

“What’s that?” Minseok giggled and sat down on the stool.

 

“It’s like texting but with pictures. They disappear unless you take screenshots. Download it.”

 

Minseok downloaded it and Chanyeol scanned his code. He took a picture of them and sent it to Minseok. After a moment he got the concept. He smiled and talked with Chanyeol a little longer before Sehun was whining he was ready to go home. They said their goodbye and Minseok still really wanted to kiss Chanyeol. He was pleasantly surprised when Chanyeol placed a soft kiss on his head as he got in the cab with Luhan and Sehun.

 

As soon as they got home and Minseok got into bed, he was irritated and horny.

 

 _“Ah! Fuck_ _yeah_ _, Sehun… right there!”_

 

Sehun had come home to bang his boyfriend. Minseok slammed his fist on the wall and told them to shut up for the Nth time. Although he was pissed, he couldn’t help but feel aroused. He thought about how Chanyeol danced with him and picked up his phone. The buzz of alcohol still making him soar with temporary confidence. He slid his shorts down and stroked himself to fullness. He snapped a picture and added some text then hit send.

 

_xfireandice99 has sent you a Snap!_

[ they’re being loud … wanna have some fun? :p ]

 

_real_pcy took a screenshot of your Snap!_

_real_pcy has sent you a Snap!_

 

Minseok unlocked his phone to see a cute winky face from Chanyeol.

 

[ i dont think u culd handle me, go 2 sleep ♥ ]

 

He laughed and decided to try and do that. His roommates had settled down and the apartment had gone quiet. The only thing he heard was the jingle of his cat Tan’s bell. Soon he’s passed out sleeping.

 

***  
 

When Minseok woke up he felt like a train wreck. His head hurt, his mouth was dry, and he felt like someone poured acid in his stomach. He stumbled out the bed and walked into the kitchen. Sehun and Luhan looked up at him from the table and tried not to laugh.

 

“You look like straight up ass, Min _shook_.”

 

Sehun snickered and Minseok didn’t get the joke. He stared at them for a moment chugging water.

 

“What happened last night?”

 

Both Sehun and Luhan looked at each other and then Minseok.

 

“Oh god, do you remember anything?”

 

“I remember getting a blowjob.”

 

“WHAT!?” Sehun and Luhan yelled at the same time and were wide eyed.

 

“The shot moose knuckle. Luhan ordered us shots. And there was that hot guy what was his name,” Minseok pulled out his phone and looked at the last saved contact, “Okay. Chanaconda. What the fuck did I drink last night?”

 

“Wait… Did he really save his contact under ‘Chanaconda’ … I’m fucking dying,” Luhan was falling out of his chair and Minseok didn’t understand why. When he sat down Sehun started to explain.

 

“You got loaded last night. Like dirty dancing with one of my friends, grinding your ass on his dick type wasted,” Sehun watched as Minseok drug his hand down his face and then continued, “You asked for his number and then tried to kiss him. You’ll be lucky to know, he stopped you.”

 

“Damn it.”

 

“That’s not the worst part! You snapped him a picture of your dick my dude,” Luhan was wailing. He was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.

 

“W-What? What? Wait… WHAT!?”

 

“You downloaded Snapchat. He showed you how it worked and then when you got home, you sent him a picture of your little dick.”

 

Minseok slapped Sehun. He knew that he was joking but it still stung. He didn’t want to be reminded of his … well, short comings. Minseok took a deep breath and looked at the notification on his phone. Sure enough, there were still a few from the night before. He fumbled with the phone and then shoved it into Sehun’s face.

 

“What does that mean?”

 

_real_pcy took a screenshot of your Snap!_

 

Sehun grinned and Luhan fell out the chair. He was rolling on the floor while Minseok looked at them completely confused.

 

“Oh my god. Minseok... It means he took a screenshot of the snap. So like, you sent him a picture of your dick and he took a screenshot. So…,” Sehun pursed his lips, “Now he has a screenshot of your small ass dick.”

 

“FUCK! Why did you let me drink? GOD! Now some dude I barely know has a picture of my dick.”

 

“Well if it makes you feel better he said you were and I quote ‘ridiculously fucking gorgeous’.”

 

Minseok blushed, “Are you serious?”

 

“See. It’s not so bad. Maybe he’ll look past your gooseberry penis and see the real you.”

 

Minseok saw red and punched Sehun right in the face. He fell on the floor with a thud and started laughing louder than Luhan. He walked back to his room and slammed the door. He was furious. _What in the hell was he thinking?_

 

Then his phone buzzed.

 

 _[New Message from Chanaconda]_  
_Hey_ _, cutie. How do you feel?_

 

Minseok took a deep breath. He couldn’t even remember what this guy looked like or his real name. He felt completely stupid. This was the reason he didn’t drink.

 

 _[New Message from Mintsocks]_  
_Um. I’m really sorry but I don’t remember who you are._

 

 _[New Message from Chanaconda]_  
_That’s okay! You were REALLY drunk. I’m Chanyeol. Your dirty dancing partner. The one who was “fucking hot”._

 

 _[New Message from Mintsocks]_  
_OH. Well, I’m Minseok. I’m doing okay. I feel bad. How are you?_

 

 _[New Message from Chanyeol]_  
_I’m okay. I was worried about you. You were really drunk. You tried to kiss me but I stopped you. I… wanted to make sure you were okay._

 

Minseok sat down on his bed. Chanyeol seemed pretty sweet. He felt bad that he didn’t remember what he looked like or anything. Plus, he was Sehun’s friend. He had made a fool of himself. His phone buzzed again and pulled him from his thoughts.

 

_real_pcy has sent you a Snap!_

_[_ _i’m_ _sorry. r u upset? :( ]_

 

Minseok watched as Chanyeol’s face popped up on his phone. This wasn’t a normal snap though. It was a video. He had cute little panda ears and a little nose. He chuckled when he saw fake tears flowing from his eyes. He smiled because … _Wow_. Chanyeol was really cute.

 

Minseok sorted through the filters and found one that had cute purple cat ears and whiskers. He made a cute pout and shook his head.

 

_xfireandice99 has sent you a Snap!_

_[ no_ _i’m_ _not. but omg you’re so cute! ]_

 

Now he truly felt bad. This cute and caring stranger watched him at a low point and even knew his biggest secret. He wasn’t saying anything at all. He didn’t judge him or make fun of him. He asked if Minseok was okay.

 

 _[New Message from Chanyeol]_  
_You’re really cute too. I commented on it last night. I’m sure Sehun told you because he has a big ass mouth. Are you guys going out again tonight?_

 

 _[New Message from Minseok]_  
_If you know Sehun like I do he’s going to make the whole weekend about his birthday._

 

 _[New Message from Chanyeol]_  
_Will you be there? :)_

 

 _[New Message from Minseok]_  
_Maybe. :3_

 

He took a breath and walked back out to see Sehun and Luhan on the couch. He sat down on the floor and dropped his shoulder.

 

“He’s not even saying anything.”

 

“About?” Sehun looked down and then realized what he meant, “Oh, that’s because…”

 

Luhan cut him off and shook his head, “Minseok. Maybe you should just talk to him. He thought you were really good looking so maybe just get to know him.”

 

“Are we going out again tonight?”

 

“Um duh. It’s my birthday weekend.”

 

“Did you… will you…”

 

“Chanyeol is already going.”

 

Minseok looked up and smiled. Maybe a bit too excited. He shot up from the floor and ran into the bathroom. He caught a glimpse of himself and realized he looks awful. Why did he send Chanyeol a snap when he looked terrible. Thank god for filters.

 

He showered and messed with his hair for over an hour trying to figure out what to do with it that night. He rummaged through his closet and couldn’t find anything he considered to be ‘sexy’. He walked out to the living room to see Sehun placing a kiss on Luhan’s forehead with a towel in his hand.

 

“I’m going to shower now.”

 

Minseok nodded and sat down next to Luhan, “Hey, Lu. Do you have anything I could wear tonight?”

 

Luhan smirked and Minseok knew it was a mistake. He should have never asked. Luhan put him in every single thing he owned. They literally spent the entire day trying on clothes. Sehun even joined in throwing what he could at Minseok. He finally settled on a pair of gray wash jeans, a black v-neck, and one of Sehun’s blazers. By the time they ordered some dinner, it was nearly time to go the club. When Minseok checked his phone he had five missed messages.

 

_[5 New Message from Chanyeol]_

_What time are we going tonight?_

_Minseok?_

_You must be busy._

_I really need to know what time. :(_

_I wish you would_ _have_ _text me. I can’t go. I got called into work and probably won’t be able to make it._

 

 _[New Message from Minseok]_  
_Oh_ _, I’m so sorry! Luhan was making me try on a bunch of clothes. :( I wish you were going. I was dressing up just for you._

 

 _[New Message from Chanyeol]_  
_Show me._

 

Minseok started getting ready. He looked in the mirror and ruffled his blonde hair with some gel. He put all the clothes on except the blazer. He rummaged through the drawers and couldn’t find his lenses. He checked the desk and found the box. Then he got an idea.

 

 _[New Message from Minseok]_  
_Blue or green?_

 

 _[New Message from Chanyeol]_  
_Green?_

 

Minseok slid the lenses in his eyes and blinked a few times. The green were his favorites anyway. He pulled out his makeup bag and lined his eyes carefully. When he felt like he was done he slide the blazer on and stood in front of his full-length mirror. He had to admit he looked really good.

 

_xfireandice99 has sent you a Snap!_

_[ wish you were going! who will_ _i_ _dance with? ]_

 

Minseok waited for a moment grabbing all of his things to go out. He checked the battery on his phone and it was at 95%.

 

_real_pcy has sent you a Snap!_

 

Minseok opened it and bit his lip. Chanyeol was standing in front of a slightly dirty mirror with a pout. He had on a nice black button down, some black slacks, and a black apron.

 

_[ have fun for me? ♥ ]_

 

 _[New Message from Minseok]_  
_How can I have any fun when my dance partner won’t be there! I’ll be the third wheel._

 

 _[New Message from Chanyeol]_  
_I’m really sorry. I’ll make it up to you okay? Promise._

 

 _[New Message from Minseok]_  
_Okay :_ )

 

Minseok blushed and kissed his phone. He wasn’t going to admit it to Sehun, but he might have a little crush on his friend. When he walked out to the living room he saw that his roommates were ready. But he was not happy about where they wanted to go…

 

The strip club.

 

He agreed to go because Luhan said he was paying for the drinks. Without Chanyeol, he would pretty much just stand around and drink. Minseok was on his eighth shot and fourth beer when he felt his phone buzz. It was Chanyeol.

 

 _[New Message from Chanyeol]_  
_Are you having fun cutie?_

 

 _[New Message from Minseok]_  
_No. They brought me to the strip club. It isn’t that fun at all._

 

 _[New Message from Chanyeol]_  
_Why don’t you go strip and send me a video? ;)_

 

Minseok stared at his phone and swallowed hard. _Was he asking for nudes?_ _Was he asking for him to dance?_ Before he could reply another message came through and it scared him.

 

 _[New Message from Chanyeol]_  
_I’m kidding unless you want to show me that beautiful body of yours again._

 

 _Beautiful. Body_ . _What the hell._ Minseok felt himself get red in the face. Chanyeol just said he had a nice body. But wait, _did that mean he meant the rest of him too?_

 

Before another moment passed he was being handed another shot. And then another. He lost count after he reached about thirteen shots. He was drunk. He couldn’t even feel his phone buzz if he wanted to because Sehun had put in his pocket and lead Minseok to the stage.

 

Of course, Sehun would come on an amateur night. He wanted to show off. But he also had an ulterior motive.

 

Minseok was in another situation he would probably regret but he was too liquored up to care. He licked his lips and decided to take the last shot and dance. He hadn’t done this in a while. Another dirty little secret: Minseok used to be a stripper. Sehun loved to tease him about it. It was how they met and how they were paying through their first year of college loan free.

 

This was Sehun’s song though. ‘Zipper’. He used to come out to this song. Minseok laughed at the fact Sehun was eating this up. He rolled his hips and then grabbed the pole pulling himself up and then letting himself back down. Everyone just stared. It wasn’t rare that guys took the stage but Minseok was _good_. He even thought about pulling off his shirt but the blazer would do. He threw it to Luhan and only nearly avoided Sehun. He got serious and threw himself around in circles putting his legs over several times and rolling his body. It was hard work and Minseok was glad he was still in shape. He might have lacked in the pants but he didn’t lack in deadly sex appeal.

 

When he stepped down off the stage Sehun smirked and handed Minseok’s blazer and phone to him. He was still buzzed and feeling really good. For him, dancing was an outlet. And now he was glad Sehun had brought him here. They stayed a little longer taking a few more shots and then left in a cab home.

 

When he got home he fell face first into his bed… That’s when Minseok finally looked at his phone.

 

_[9 New Message from Chanyeol]_

_Work sucks :(_

_UGH! I don’t want this table._

_I wish I was there with you._

_HOLY FUCK!_

_Shit. I-I omg._

_How the hell do you move like that?_

_Do you work out?_

_FUCK! I want that on me._

 

_real_pcy sent you a Snap!_

 

 _[New Message from Chanyeol]_  
_God_ _, I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry._

 

After reading the texts Minseok was scared to open the snaps. He watched the first video and almost dropped his phone. Chanyeol was obviously in the bathroom. He could see the toilet. He looked like he was leaning against the stall. His large hand was groping his erection fully visible through his black slacks. Minseok’s mouth went dry. _Holy shit he had never seen someone so big before._ He pushed the screen and it went black except for big white text.

 

_real_pcy sent you a Snap!_

_[ fuck_ _im so sorry. i really shuldnt_ _have sent that ]_

 

Another buzz scared Minseok. It wasn’t Chanyeol this time.

 

 _[New Message from Sehunnie]_  
_Please text him. He’s freaking out. I don’t know what he sent you but he’s like really upset. I guess maybe I shouldn’t have sent those snaps of you on the pole._ ¯\\_( **ツ** )_/¯

 

Minseok sat for another moment. Now he understood. He was still pretty drunk but he decided to just go head and text Chanyeol.

 

 _[New Message from Minseok]_  
_Chanyeolie. I dnt pay attntion to my phone. Sehunnie had it and he was bng evil. Im sorry. Are you still frstrated? Do ou want me to hlp with tht?_

 

 _[New Message from Chanyeol]_  
_No Minseok. I’m really sorry I sent that. You’re just so sexy. Please, go to sleep. I can tell by your text you’re still drunk. Get some rest._

 

It was too late. Minseok was already shedding his clothes and standing in his tiny boxers in front of the mirror. This wasn’t like him but he was drunk and feeling really confident. He made sure the light hit him just right to show off the faint definition of his abs and the half-hard erection.

 

_xfireandice99 has sent you a Snap!_

 

_real_pcy took a screenshot of your Snap!_

_real_pcy has sent you a Snap!_

 

Minseok stretched out in his bed and opened the snap. The whine in his throat was nearly audible when he looked at the seductive picture Chanyeol sent. He was biting his lip and _damn his eyes_. The same hungry eyes when they were dancing. He saw that Chanyeol was shirtless and he wondered what the rest of him looked like.

 

 _[New Message from Minseok]_  
_Show the rest._

 

 _[New Message from Chanyeol]_  
_I told you to go to sleep!_

 

 _[New Message from Minseok]_  
_Show me nd_ _i’ll slepp_ _._

 

Minseok waited for a moment. Then another thinking that Chanyeol was just going to leave him hanging.

 

_real_pcy has sent you a Snap!_

 

 _FUCK. He was sexy_. Minseok quickly swiped the screen and took a screenshot. He wanted this. He stared at the ridges and grooves of Chanyeol's abs, and the definition of his stomach and hips. He had that perfect V that lead to sinful places.

 

_[ like what you see ;) ]_

 

_xfireandice99 took a screenshot of your Snap!_

 

 _[New Message from Minseok]_  
_Hell yeh. I_ _wuld_ _ride u all nite._

 

 _[New Message from Chanyeol]_  
_Let me take you on a date first._

 

Minseok smiled to himself and set his phone down. He was starting to doze off. While he could sit and talk with Chanyeol all night, he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. Lucky tomorrow was Sunday and he didn’t have school until Monday.

 

 


	2. Blue, Bets, and Jäger bombs

"Oh, wow. This is really awkward.”

 

Minseok rubbed his head and inwardly cursed himself. The first day back to school and he realized the guy he’s been mercilessly flirting with went to the same college. He should have known this since Sehun was friends with him.

 

“It doesn’t have to be.”

 

Chanyeol smiled and Minseok melted. He had a dimple and Minseok liked that.

 

“Can I walk you to class?” Chanyeol stood beside him and Minseok felt small. Sehun was tall but somehow Chanyeol just felt taller.

 

“Sure.”

 

They walked and Minseok apologized for being so forward. Chanyeol just laughed and said it was fine. _Blame the alcohol and Sehun_. They parted ways and the longer the day drug by the more Minseok sat in his thoughts. Thoughts about how this all started. He remembered that Chanyeol probably wouldn’t be interested in him once he saw him naked. He was just being nice. When he went home he reluctantly did what little homework he had and laid in bed moping.

 

_real_pcy has sent you a Snap!_

 

Minseok looked at the phone and sighed. He didn’t really want to talk to Chanyeol. He was so discouraged. _Why would Chanyeol be any different…?_

 

_[New message from Chanyeol]_

_Are you busy?_

 

 _No, of course not_. He wasn’t busy. Not with anything in particular. He was just being dramatic. Shoving the pillows up, Minseok covered up and sighed again. He heard the door and knew it would probably be Sehun. He felt the bed dip and a body crawl in behind him. Sometimes Sehun would come hug him and talk to him. Sehun could usually sense when Minseok was feeling bad. But the scent wasn’t Sehun. The hands weren’t Sehun. And it was not Luhan.

 

“Why are you avoiding me?”

 

Minseok jumped and rolled over. It was Chanyeol. He looked upset and Minseok just sat wide-eyed, heart thumping in his chest.

 

“Sehun said you looked upset and told me to come over.”

 

“I’m not upset.”

 

“Then why are you avoiding me?”

 

“I-I…”

 

Minseok just sat there, eyes downcast. He didn’t know how to answer Chanyeol. _Sorry, I have a small dick and_ _usually , people hate it so I’m insecure and feel like you’ll just leave too._

 

“Is this about the snap?”

 

Like he knew what Minseok was thinking he looked at Minseok and frowned.

 

“It is isn’t it?”

 

“Please go,” Minseok tried to roll over and Chanyeol stopped him, holding his shoulder tight.

 

“No. Talk to me. I want to be here for you. I want to be your friend. Sehun won’t always be there for you.”

 

It stung. It was true, but it stung. Sehun and Luhan had already been together for nearly five years. He knew that he was sometimes a little bit of a burden but he didn’t want to hear it.

 

“What’s your favorite color?”

 

Minseok snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Chanyeol, “What?”

 

“Your favorite color. What is it?”

 

“Blue.”

 

“What kind of food and drinks do you like?”

 

“I like coffee. I really like Chinese hot pot. I also like anything blueberry flavored.”

 

Minseok looked up at Chanyeol who was smiling. He chuckled and just smiled with him. He wasn’t sure what exactly Chanyeol, or Sehun for that matter, were doing… But he felt happier. He kept trying to push the thought of his insecurities away.

 

“Minseok, stop thinking so much,” As if Chanyeol knew he was deep inside his mind. He came back and sighed.

 

“How do you and Sehun do that? You just… know.”

 

Chanyeol chuckled, “You do this.” He furrowed his brow and frowned. Minseok realized that he was making the same face. He softened up and gave a slight smile.

 

“Do you want to go on a date with me? I still need to make skipping out up to you.”

 

That caught him off guard. He had momentarily forgotten about Chanyeol saying he would do that, but also that Chanyeol said he wanted to take him on a date. Suddenly, Minseok was back inside his mind… deep in his insecurities. He wanted to turn away but Chanyeol would just hold him there. _Was Chanyeol just doing this out of pity?_

 

A brush of fingers brought Minseok back to the present. Chanyeol was stroking his face. He realized how terribly upset he must have looked just going back and forth inside his head. He wanted to say yes. Chanyeol was good looking and really caring. He came over just to cheer him up. But he knew. He knew that secret that kept Minseok from being intimate.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Well think about it. Take your time. We still need to get to know each other, but I do want to take you out eventually.”

 

Chanyeol smiled and it sent Minseok’s heart speeding. He suddenly wanted to take it back and say, _Yes, yes I want to go on a date with you._ Why couldn’t he be confident like Chanyeol? That’s right … Because Chanyeol had something to be confident about. Minseok was only strong when the liquor was.

 

For some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to kick Chanyeol out of his room. They laid together talking about their favorite movies, television shows, and music. Minseok talked about how he wanted to one day own a coffee shop and Chanyeol admitted he really wanted to make music. Before long Minseok felt like he knew everything about Chanyeol.

 

When it started to get late, they ordered some take-out and Chanyeol paid. Minseok turned on his favorite movie and they sat on the couch together. Minseok paid no mind to the fact that Sehun was being loud again with Luhan… Until it started to affect him and Chanyeol.

 

He saw Chanyeol’s chest rise and fall. Then he watched him bite down on his lip and take a deep breath exhaling through his lips harshly. Minseok swallowed hard as he ran his eyes over Chanyeol. He saw Chanyeol’s bulge pressed tight in his pants and watched as it twitched every time Luhan shouted. Minseok wanted to reach out and touch it. He wasn’t brave though…

 

But Chanyeol was. Before Minseok knew it he had been scooped up and sat in Chanyeol’s lap, his throbbing length pressed against Minseok’s thigh. Chanyeol’s eyes were dark and hungry again. He sat there staring at Minseok, gritting his teeth and running his hands up Minseok’s back.

 

“You said you wanted to ride me. Do it.”

 

If Minseok’s eyes could go wider they would have. He didn’t remember saying that but he remembered reading it. He wasn’t ready for that but a spark behind his eyes made Chanyeol smirk.

 

There was something Minseok could do that he was good at. He got up and plugged his phone into the stereo jack. Partly to drown out his roommates, partly to get into his persona. It was a little cliche, but one of Minseok’s favorite songs was from Magic Mike XXL, R. Kelly’s ‘Cookie’. It was good for lap dances.

 

He stood between Chanyeol’s knees and swayed back and forth with the music. He ran his hands down his chest and then played with the fabric of his waistband. He flicked his tongue out and watched as Chanyeol stared at him with parted lips. He spun and sat down grinding on Chanyeol. He felt Chanyeol’s hands on his waist helping him spin his hips, pushing and pulling. He leaned arching his back, picking up his speed. He was determined. If Chanyeol wanted to be ridden, damn it Minseok was going to prove himself. You didn’t need a big dick to get someone off.

 

“Faster.”

 

He felt fingertips digging into his hips as he pushed down hard, grinding his ass against Chanyeol. Minseok felt panting on the back of his neck and his self-esteem soared high. He was going to make Chanyeol cum.

 

“Want me to ride you until you cum?”

 

“Fuck yes. Make me cum.”

 

Minseok gripped the back of Chanyeol’s neck as he furiously shoved Minseok’s back and forth over his clothed dick. He could feel it twitching and flexing underneath him.

 

“Oh, fuck. Fuck. FUCK!” Chanyeol’s head flew back as he bucked off the couch.

 

“Say my name.”

 

“Fuck! Minseok!”

 

The smug smile that crossed Minseok’s face was devious. He shoved his ass back hard and felt Chanyeol shudder. He could feel warmth and liquid spreading across Chanyeol’s lap. He slowed down to a painful pace as Chanyeol rode out his orgasm. He felt Chanyeol bite down hard on his shoulder and it felt like he was about to scream or break the skin. Minseok wouldn’t have minded either.

 

“How can you work your hips like that? You’re fucking amazing.”

 

“It’s not the only thing I can do.”

 

“Go out with me.”

 

Minseok lifted himself up and turned around. Chanyeol’s forehead was dripping sweat and he looked fucked. He inwardly patted himself on the back. No one would give him a chance to prove how powerful his hips could be. He was dangerous and he just proved that to Chanyeol.

 

“Are you saying that because I made you cum or because you want to date me?”

 

“I want to date you.”

 

His expression completely changed as he pulled Minseok into his lap. They were both soaked, but he didn’t care.

 

“Minseok, I’ve liked you for a while. Sehun used to show me pictures of his ‘tiny hyung’. He would never let me meet you though. He said you always had a hard time with boyfriends, but I want to take a chance with you. Please give me a chance. I know that things are moving completely out of order. I mean I haven’t even kissed you and you’ve gotten me off. Just… Please give me a chance.”

 

“Why did he let you come out for his birthday?”

 

“Who do you think paid that night?” Chanyeol grinned and Minseok’s face scrunched. He had drunk the most that night so he knew that he put a big dent in Chanyeol’s bank account.

 

“Oh god. He’s such a spoiled brat. Are you paying for Luhan’s birthday too?”

 

There was silence and Minseok knew the reason Chanyeol was able to be here was that he promised to pay for both of their birthdays. He shook his head and hugged Chanyeol.

 

“Okay. I’ll give you a chance.” Minseok wanted to say so much more. Don’t hurt me. Don’t run away. I’m not perfect. And it was like Chanyeol could read his thoughts.

 

“I promise I won’t be like them.”

 

“Them?”

 

“Your exes.”

 

Minseok pulled back and looked down, “How much do you know?”

 

“Just that they always wanted to leave you. Sehun only told me that they weren’t good enough for you. That you deserved better. He told me if I broke your heart, he would break my skull.”

 

“He’s cute isn’t he?”

 

They laughed and then Chanyeol picked Minseok up off the couch. He walked to the bedroom and sat Minseok on the bed. He kissed his head and went into his closet pulling out his gym bag. Minseok wondered just how long Chanyeol had been there before snuggling him.

 

“Here. I’m going to change into some sweatpants and go home. You should get some rest.”

 

Chanyeol handed Minseok some basketball shorts and a hoodie. It smelled like him and Minseok smiled to himself. None of his other boyfriends did this. Chanyeol changed in the bathroom and then kissed Minseok’s head again. He told him he would text him when he got home.

 

Minseok took a quick shower and then put some boxers on. He threw the hoodie on and snuggled into his bed. The smell of Chanyeol made him smile so big. He didn’t realize that he looked like a big idiot until Sehun stood in the door shirtless, laughing.

 

“You look like a little girl snuggled up in her first boyfriend’s hoodie.”

 

“Shut up. He’s so sweet.”

 

“You are head over heels for him.”

 

“Is it that obvious?” Minseok sighed and Sehun sat on the edge of the bed, smiling.

 

“You know, I was hesitant at first but I think I can relax. Minseok… Please don’t break his heart. I know you’re insecure but he’s really a softy. He’s got a big heart and he’s super romantic when he’s not a big dork or a horn ball. Treat him right.”

 

“Do you think he’ll accept me… for everything?” Minseok hesitated. Sehun knew what he meant. Something that every else left him for.

 

“Oh, I’m sure he will.”

 

Minseok didn’t understand the tone in Sehun’s voice. There was something he was missing. But he didn’t care because as soon as Sehun left the room his phone buzzed.

 

_real_pcy has sent you a Snap!_

 

When Minseok opened the picture he laid down and smiled stupidly. Chanyeol was in his bed snuggled up with a little bear. He had another filter on this time with bunny ears and fake tears.

 

 _[ i miss u_ _alrdy_ _]_

 

Minseok turned his camera and pulled the hood up on the hoodie. He snuggled into the bed with a sad face and took the picture.

 

_xfireandice99 has sent you a Snap!_

 

_[ i miss u 2 ]_

 

_[New Message from Chanyeol]_

_Can I take you out to dinner before we go out for Luhan’s birthday?_

 

_[New Message from Minseok]_

_How can you even afford that!?_

 

_[New Message from Chanyeol]_

_I’m loaded. Wanna be my sugar baby?_

 

_[New Message from Minseok]_

_No… Are you really loaded?_

 

_[New Message from Chanyeol]_

_Haha , You’re thinking about it now. No, I’m not loaded. I just work a lot and can afford to spend a little bit._

 

_[New Message from Minseok]_

_Okay. Saturday then. :)_

 

_real_pcy has sent you a Snap!_

 

While Minseok was dozing off he checked the last snap from Chanyeol. It was a video. Minseok watched as he blew a kiss to the camera and smiled.

 

 _[ goodnight_ _baby_  ♥ _]_

 

Minseok smiled and then thumbed a quick text before plugging his phone in and falling asleep.

 

_[New Message from Minseok]_

_Goodnight_ ♥

 

# ***

 

“Are you ready?”

 

 _No, no I’m not ready_ , Minseok stood in the mirror. He was dressed in a pair of nice dark wash blue jeans and a white button down. Luhan ruffled his hair and pulled it in different directions. While he looked absolutely deadly… He felt like a ball of frustration.

 

It was Luhan’s birthday, which meant it was the day of his first date with Chanyeol.

 

“I can’t do this.”

 

“Minseok, stop. You are head over heels for this guy. Just give him a chance.”

 

“But…”

 

Luhan gripped his chin and turned him to face him directly, “But nothing. Look… You don’t know what he went through to even get where he is right now with you. Sehun put him through the ringer. He thinks that Chanyeol could be good for you. If you can’t do more than one date then fine. But please, do this for me.”

 

Minseok sighed. He was letting his doubt get to him. He instantly let all that melt away when he felt his phone buzz.

 

_[New Message from Chanyeol]_

_Are you ready baby?_

 

_[New Message from Minseok]_

_Yeah. I’m nervous._

 

_[New Message from Chanyeol]_

_Don’t be. I’m sure you look great._ _We’re_ _going to have fun tonight okay?_

 

_[New Message from Minseok]_

_Okay :)_

 

That’s exactly what happened. Minseok couldn’t stop laughing the entire time. Chanyeol was hilarious. He cracked every joke he could, even the lame ones -- which Minseok told him were really lame -- but he loved every moment. He even took him to go get coffee, and Minseok was sure that he was being spoiled. Chanyeol was trying really hard and it made Minseok smile. He thought about what Luhan had said about Sehun and decided to really give it his best effort for them.

 

When they met Luhan and Sehun at the club, they were grinning from ear to ear. It was pretty obvious by the hand holding and shy glances that Minseok and Chanyeol really hit it off. Chanyeol slid his card to the bartender and sighed. Minseok inwardly chuckled and thought about thanking Luhan and Sehun for being little brats. The first round of shots was harsh. The second round, not too bad. By the eighth Minseok was feeling fluid. He was feeling good. Minseok could hold his liquor alright, Chanyeol, on the other hand, was already looking pretty sloshed. Minseok was nursing a beer when Chanyeol pulled him to the dance floor.

 

Minseok didn’t mind though. He was waiting to see if Chanyeol would make him dance. They danced for a bit before a slower song came on. Minseok was about to walk back to the bar when Chanyeol grabbed his wrist and pulled him in close. He wasn’t used to dancing to slow songs. He felt a squeeze to the small of his back and then he was flush with Chanyeol’s chest. He settled into the crook of his neck and inhaled his cologne. It smelled just like the hoodie he had at home.

 

Chanyeol rocked them back and forth. He picked up Minseok’s hand into his and folded it against his chest. Minseok felt Chanyeol’s hand slide down and settle on his ass. He was heating up. Being this close to Chanyeol was dangerous considering how frustrated he had been. Even masturbation wasn’t helping. He felt Chanyeol press his lips against the skin on his neck. Minseok shivered as Chanyeol lightly flicked his tongue up his neck to his ear. Heat was curling in his stomach and he hoped Chanyeol wouldn’t feel that he was getting so hot.

 

“I want to kiss you.”

 

“You don’t take advantage of drunk guys, neither do I,” Minseok bit down on his lip. Chanyeol was already pretty drunk and the night was just getting started.

 

“Let’s break rules.”

 

“No, Chanyeol. No matter how much I want to kiss you, I won’t.”

 

“Bet me. If I last the rest of the night without passing out, I get to kiss you. If I pass out, you win and can have whatever you want.”

 

“Okay. Just remember that this is on your dime.”

 

The dark chuckle that Chanyeol made in Minseok’s ear made him whine in his throat. Holy shit. He felt warmth of breath and then teeth as Chanyeol bit down on his neck and pushed his hips forward.

 

“We’ll see who lasts longer.”

 

It was a threat. Chanyeol threatened him and he was determined to try everything to get Minseok to break. But he had other plans. Minseok was going to order more shots. Chanyeol let his hands wander everywhere but as soon as they dipped lower than his waist Minseok would swat him. Minseok turned to see Sehun talking to the bartender, another friend of his named Jongdae.

 

“What kind of shots do you want?”

 

Minseok leaned over the bar and smiled, “Four Jäger bombs.”

 

Everyone snickered at him, including Chanyeol and the bartender. Minseok looked around confused. Jongdae continued to chuckle as he poured everything for them. He set it all in front of them and walked away laughing hysterically. Chanyeol looked way too happy and Sehun was nearly crying with laughter. After they took a breath, everyone dropped their shots and chugged. Minseok saw something out of the corner of his eye and Chanyeol started to smirk darker than he had ever seen. Something was up.

 

“Sorry, not sorry,” Sehun sat back in the stool and Luhan was holding his stomach laughing.

 

Minseok couldn’t comprehend why everyone was so hysterical. He was about to ask Chanyeol what the deal was when he felt his hand travel up his back and grasp the back of his head. He yelped and swallowed hard as he felt something pat his ass. Then Jongdae came into view.

 

“You ordered four Jäger bombs, Minseok. How long have you been coming to this bar?”

 

 _Shit_. He cursed himself for not remembering. They had been coming to this bar for a long time. A really long time. And every time a patron ordered Jäger bombs, they got paddled … And he had just ordered four. He was about to receive twelve hits to his ass and Chanyeol … CHANYEOL.

 

“HELL NOPE!”

 

“Oh yeah. And I’m going to make your little ass red as a fucking tomato. Count them out for me baby?” Chanyeol pulled Minseok’s hips back and he had to balance himself by gripping the bar.

 

“ _One_.” Chanyeol reared back and gently pat Minseok. This wasn’t so bad. He could deal with this.

 

“ _Two_.” Harder. It was harder and Minseok winced. He still had many to go and he was secretly really turned on.

 

“ _Three. Four. FIVE. Fuck SIX!_ ” Each hit got harder and harder as Chanyeol gripped his hip, finger tips digging in more with each contact. Minseok looked down to see his dick straining against his pants, throbbing with need. He was really turned on by spanking… or just Chanyeol.

 

He was breaking.

 

“Ah! _Seven_!” He was starting to sweat and pant… and he was sure everyone was watching now.

 

“You’re doing so good baby. Just a few more.”

 

“ _E-Eight. Nine. Oh god. Ten_!”

 

“Come on, baby.”

 

“ _ELEVEN! FUCK TWELVE_!” Minseok’s knees were about to give out as he let go of the bar. Chanyeol handed the paddle back to Jongdae and before he could capture Minseok, he dashed to the bathroom.

 

“Go, make sure he’s not really hurt,” Sehun looked up at Chanyeol with true concern. Chanyeol nodded his head and ran after him.

 

Minseok was breathing heavy and trying to throw water on his face. He needed to calm down. If Chanyeol walked through the door he would be fucked. There was no way he was going to survive. Chanyeol had lasted through all the shots but he wasn’t going to be able to handle it if he walked through the bathroom door. Fuck...

 

“Minseok, are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

 

Chanyeol walked in and Minseok grit his teeth. Don’t come close. Don’t touch … Oh god, don’t touch. Minseok watched Chanyeol take another stride and he instinctively took a step back. He stared at Chanyeol wide eyed.

 

“Minseok?”

 

His back hit the wall and Chanyeol closed the space between them. He broke. He grabbed Chanyeol and the hunger took over. He pulled him down by his collar and kiss him furiously. At first, it took Chanyeol by surprise, then he took over pushing Minseok flush with the wall and himself. The next think Minseok knew he was being lifted up. He didn’t even care that his ass hurt. In fact, he wanted more. The kiss became sloppy and rushed. Chanyeol started kissing down Minseok’s jaw, and then his neck. Minseok moaned and pushed his hands into Chanyeol’s hair, wrapping his legs around his waist.

 

“Fuck me.”

 

Minseok watched as Chanyeol met his eyes. He saw how much he wanted it and Minseok did too. There was so much sexual tension between them ever since the night he gave Chanyeol a lap dance.

 

“Here? Now?” Chanyeol adjusted Minseok and then attacked his neck again, “Are you sure you want to do that?”

 

It was like a light switch came on in his head. They were still at the bar. Minseok was drunk. Chanyeol was drunk. This was a bad idea. This was a really bad idea. Minseok felt his dick twitch as Chanyeol nibbled on his ear and he realized what exactly was happening. He was pressed against Chanyeol and there was no way that he couldn’t feel him… Chanyeol was the man of his dreams but Minseok still felt so inadequate.

 

“No… N-No. No. Please. Put me down. Chanyeol, No.”

 

Chanyeol set Minseok down and he was panicking. This was bad. Chanyeol could feel him. Before he could catch his breath, he felt Chanyeol’s warm touch across his cheek. He was crying. The hazy feeling of liquor washing over him and the lingering headspace made Minseok unable to control his emotions.

 

“Minseok … Baby, why are you crying?”

 

All Minseok could do was sob harder and clutch Chanyeol’s shirt. He hushed him and kissed his head, “It’s okay baby. I’m here. Please, let me take care of you. Turn around and pull your pants down so I can see if you’re hurt.”

 

“No.”

 

“Minseok. Please. Just enough so I can make sure I didn’t break your skin.”

 

He slowly turned around and slid his pants down. He held onto the front tight so he didn’t drop them. He flinched when he felt cool hands caressing the raised skin.

 

“You’re going to be a little bruised. I’m sorry baby. I let my hand get too heavy. Here.”

 

Minseok yelped when something really cold touched his skin. It was lotion. Chanyeol was rubbing lotion on the skin.

 

“Do you carry that with you everywhere? Just a tube of lotion?”

 

Chanyeol laughed, “Yeah. I wait tables and I constantly have my hands in dishwater or cleaning products. I bring lotion so that my hands don’t dry out.”

 

“Oh. OW! That hurts a little,” Minseok giggled and the relaxed.

 

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol chuckled and smacked lightly on Minseok’s backside.

 

He moaned and his forehead landed on the wall, “Fuck.”

 

“Do you get off on this? Because if you do …” Chanyeol pressed a kiss to Minseok’s ass and then bit down smacking the other side.

 

“AH!” Minseok gripped his pants tighter. He was really close to dropping them. He didn’t want Chanyeol to see. He would be disappointed.

 

“You have the most perfect ass. Fuck.” Chanyeol massaged and groped and Minseok really, really wanted to give in. His buzz was leaving him but he was high on endorphins.

 

“Chanyeol,” Minseok’s breath was hot against the cool tile of the bathroom wall. Chanyeol’s praises were making him weak.

 

“Mm. That’s right baby. Moan my name. I love it when it comes off your lips.”

 

Another light smack and hot kiss, and Minseok almost lost his grip again. This was torture. On one hand, Minseok wanted to shove his dick right down Chanyeol’s throat, on the other he wanted to run away and hide for months.

 

“Do you want me to stop?”

 

Minseok felt Chanyeol move away and stand. He pulled his pants up slowly and bit down on his lip, “Yes and no. Chanyeol, I’m scared and insecure and the liquor is talking right now. Maybe we shouldn’t.”

 

“Shush. No, baby. It’s okay,” Chanyeol cupped Minseok’s face and softly kissed him, “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. Do you want to go home?”

 

Minseok felt the surge of emotions again. Doubt. Anger. Disappointment. The biggest he felt: self-conscious. They were still pressed against the wall and he was lost completely to his thoughts when Chanyeol pulled his face up.

 

“I asked you something. Answer me: do you want to go home?”

 

Minseok let his tears fall again as he nodded his head. Chanyeol hugged him tight and pressed a kiss to the crown of his head. Minseok wrapped his arms around him and just stayed there in his embrace trying to calm down.

 

“It’s okay baby. I’ve got you. Let’s go home.”

 

Minseok didn’t quite remember leaving the bar or the ride home in the cab. He remembered that he stopped crying but still felt awful. He was starting to get a headache… and heartache. He didn’t want to be so insecure. He wanted to be confident like Chanyeol.

 

Minseok fumbled with the keys to his apartment and then walked in with Chanyeol. They left their shoes at the door and Minseok thoughtlessly walked into his room shedding his clothes. He threw them in the hamper, leaving himself in his boxers. He picked up Chanyeol’s hoodie and took a deep breath. He threw it over his head and started to tear up again. The smell of the cologne and his unstable emotions making him feel awful. He curled up in his bed momentarily forgetting the person he wanted most … was standing right there.

 

“Baby, please stop crying. It hurts me so bad to see you like this. Please.”

 

Minseok stared at him as he laid down next to him. There was so much Minseok wanted to say. Like _I’m sorry. Please, stay_. Chanyeol was reading his mind again when he spoke.

 

“Do you want me to stay or do you want me to go?”

 

Minseok couldn't get any words out. If he said stay, he could seem desperate. If he said go, he would seem cold. He watched Chanyeol frown and then get up to move… He didn’t even realize it when he grabbed his wrist and held onto it tight.

 

“No. Please, please don’t go. Please don’t leave me.”

 

“I’m not leaving you. I want to take my shirt off.”

 

Chanyeol threw his shirt off and laid back down. He was still in a white undershirt. He opened his arms and Minseok crawled closer. What had he done to have such a perfect boyfriend?

 

“Do you want to tell me what’s going on in your head right now?”

 

Minseok took a deep breath and sighed, “I’m insecure.”

 

“I know. Now tell me why.” Chanyeol had started to draw circles on Minseok’s arm and press little kisses to his head.

 

“As soon as I get close to someone and we start to get … intimate, they leave.”

 

Minseok tiptoed carefully. He wasn’t going to admit it was because he was small. While it was a big part of it, they still left because he wasn’t enough for them. His personality wasn’t enough. His looks weren’t enough.

 

“We’ve done some pretty intimate things and I’m pretty satisfied,” Chanyeol chuckled and kissed Minseok’s cheek. He blushed a little and wrapped his arm around Chanyeol’s waist.

 

“You haven’t seen me naked.”

 

“I’ve seen you in your little boxer shorts. That’s good enough for me. You have a perfect body and a tight little ass,” Chanyeol gave it a little smack and Minseok flinched, “Sorry baby!”

 

“You’re awful!”

 

“You love me.”

 

The words caught Minseok off guard a little. He hadn’t really thought about that, but it was true. He did. They hadn’t been dating long but he really did love how supportive and wonderful Chanyeol was.

 

“I could,” Minseok lifted himself up and looked down into Chanyeol’s eyes, “I could love you. With time I think I could.”

 

“I know. Me too,” Chanyeol smiled and then kissed Minseok gently, “Do you want me to stay the night with you?”

 

“If you promise not to try anything. It’s going to take a while for me to open up to that.”

 

“As you wish.”

 

Chanyeol shed the rest of his clothes down to his boxers and Minseok stayed in the hoodie. Chanyeol said he loved that Minseok wore it so much. Minseok just smiled and snuggled closer. It wasn’t that much longer and he fell asleep. He felt Chanyeol shift and then settle back in. For a moment he wondered what he did, but he was too sleepy to care.

 

In the morning before Chanyeol woke up he looked at his phone to see he had several notifications. Some from Sehun, a couple from Luhan, and … Chanyeol.

 

_[3 New Message from Sehunnie]_

_Are you okay? I guess I should have warned you about that! I just wanted to see your reaction to getting spanked! Looked like you liked it._

_Hey, I’m going to stay at Luhan’s parent’s tonight. Chanyeol text me and said he was staying with you. I know you won’t do anything with him but I know you’d want the space. Feed Vivi in the morning , please._

_You know. He’s head over heels for you too._

 

_[2 New Message from Xiao Lu]_

_I’m sure Sehun text you but I’m sorry. We should have warned you about the shots._

_And he’s telling the truth about Chanyeol. When he’s not with you, all he talks about is you and how perfect and cute you are. The dude is pretty much in love with you. Take care of him._

 

_[New Picture  Message from Yeolie]_

_Look how cute you are when you’re sleeping. xo_

 

Minseok smiled and looked over to see Chanyeol still fast asleep. Yeah, he was pretty much in love too.

 


	3. Self-Doubt and Devastation

It had been months since Minseok started dating Chanyeol and Minseok was still adamant about not having sex. There were a few more lap dances and a lot of making out but he still couldn’t bring himself to get naked in front of Chanyeol. Minseok couldn’t help but still be smitten with his boyfriend. Of course, Chanyeol would never pressure him to do anything and he never pushed when they would get a bit too hot and heavy. Minseok wanted it though. He wanted to see what Chanyeol was working with. His inner size queen begged for it, but his insecurities kept him closed off.

 

What Minseok loved the most though, was that Chanyeol tried harder everywhere else. When he wasn’t working, he took Minseok on many dates. They went to a coffee shop two towns over just because Minseok said he thought it was cute. On the nights he stayed over and Chanyeol clocked out late, Minseok would cook him dinner; even if it was past midnight. He loved seeing how happy Chanyeol was coming home to a nice meal.

 

After dating for so long, they had also watched all of each other’s favorite movies. There were many nights of staying up too late talking and just enjoying each other’s company. Minseok loved those nights. Chanyeol would be half-asleep still talking and drawing little circles all over his arms and hands. While Minseok would wear the hoodie nearly every time Chanyeol came over just to see him light up with his toothy smile.

 

Minseok couldn’t deny it though. The sexual frustration _was_ getting to him. The more time he spent grinding down on Chanyeol, the more he just wanted to give into temptation. Especially on nights when Chanyeol would get a little playful.

 

_real_pcy has sent you a Snap!_

 

Minseok opened the snap like he would any other. It became routine. Snaps and texts nearly every night. Sometimes they were innocent and cute, but tonight they were making Minseok hot. When he looked at his screen Chanyeol was standing in his bathroom mirror in just a towel. His hair was slicked back and he was biting his lip seductively.

 

_[ wanna come shower with me? ;) ]_

 

Minseok leaned back on his bed and pulled his lip between his teeth. He definitely thought about that a lot. He ran his hand down his body and cupped his bulge. It was times like this he wished that he could just push away his doubts. He put his finger in his mouth and took a selfie.

 

_xfireandice99 has sent you a Snap!_

 

_[ mm you look sexy babe ]_

 

_[New Message from Yeolie]_

_Sexy and wet just for you baby. ;)_

 

_[New Message from Minseok]_

_Lose the towel._

 

Minseok was trying his best to put on a brave face. While their snaps were a bit suggestive... They had never sent any nudes to each other. He thought Chanyeol would probably send him something like that, but he wasn’t expecting the next few snaps. The first was pretty innocent... If you could call it that. It was a picture of the towel on the floor.

 

_real_pcy has sent you a Snap!_

 

_[ now what babe? ]_

 

 _Be brave, Minseok._ He bit his lip and then thumbed another text.

 

_[New Message from Minseok]_

_Show me what was underneath. >:)_

 

That was it. He had done it. Minseok sat and waited to see what Chanyeol would do. He was, after all, about to take a shower.

 

_real_pcy has sent you a Snap!_

 

Minseok nearly choked. On his screen was Chanyeol, sans the towel. He was fully erect and Minseok thought he was going to die. He had to swallow down the saliva in his mouth… It was literally watering. Chanyeol was the biggest guy he had ever seen. He was the nicest shade of pink and Minseok wanted to take it all the way down his throat.

 

_[ is this wut u wanna see baby? ]_

 

_[New Message from Minseok]_

_You’re fucking huge… I-I …_

 

_[New Message from Yeolie]_

_Tell me what you want to do to it._

 

_[New Message from Minseok]_

_Take it all the way down my throat and have you face fuck me._

 

Now he was getting in over his head. He was just letting it go. This was his boyfriend after all. It was okay to say this to his boyfriend… _Right?_

 

_[New Message from Yeolie]_

_Mm. I bet your mouth would feel so good baby._

 

_[New Message from Minseok]_

_Want to find out?_

 

_[New Message from Yeolie]_

_Let me take a shower and I’ll come over. Be a good baby and wait?_

 

Minseok sat and thought about what was about to happen. If Chanyeol showed up, he didn’t know if he had the guts to go through with it. But he wanted to. After seeing that snap of him naked … _Yeah,_ _he wanted to_. About fifteen minutes later he was shaken from his thoughts and mindless groping of his erection to a buzz of his phone. He hesitated for a moment before he unlocked his phone.

 

_[New Message from Yeolie]_

_Omw_

 

So he was going to come over. Minseok decided he wanted to do this. They hadn’t gone this far and maybe when Chanyeol came over he would get a boost of confidence. Chanyeol had a way of praising him that drove him nuts. Minseok took a deep breath and walked to the front door and unlocked it. In the same moment, he heard a light knock and jumped. Chanyeol was there fast.

 

“Hey, baby.”

 

“Hey yourself,” Minseok took in Chanyeol’s appearance and bit his lip. Chanyeol was in a tight black shirt and gray sweats. And he smelled _so_ good.

 

They walked in and Chanyeol dropped his bag on Minseok’s floor. Soon he felt limbs tangle around his waist and Chanyeol’s half-hard cock on his ass.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

 

Minseok thought for only a second and replied with a short breathless yes. Chanyeol walked with him over to the bed and laid him down. He pressed a hot kiss into Minseok’s neck and he gripped at Chanyeol’s shirt. He threw it over his head and Chanyeol looked down at him with a hazy look in his eyes.

 

“You said that lap dances weren’t the only thing you can do...show me.”

 

Minseok lifted himself up and knelt on the bed in front of Chanyeol. He took a deep breath and started kissing all over Chanyeol’s chest. He felt a tug on his hair and his breath hitched. He traveled down over Chanyeol's abs and then kissed his waistline. Chanyeol moaned when he started sucking lightly on the skin and felt his grip get tighter on his hair. This was the type of reaction that made Minseok love going down.

 

“Stop teasing baby.”

 

Minseok smirked and shoved Chanyeol’s pants and underwear to the floor releasing his trapped erection. It looked so much bigger in person and Minseok thought he was going to come unglued. The tip was already shining with pre-cum and he licked his lips in anticipation. Gripping Chanyeol’s hips for balance he took it all down his throat garnering a loud groan from Chanyeol.

 

“Oh fuck!”

 

Minseok looked up to see Chanyeol’s head lulling backward and his lip between his teeth. He was good at giving head and not many people knew that because they never gave him the chance. He started bobbing fast and Chanyeol rocked forward a bit hitting the back of Minseok’s throat. He hummed and pressed his nose against the soft skin at the base and relished the taste. Chanyeol tasted sweet and the mix of his cologne made Minseok love every second. He pulled back with a pop and watched as Chanyeol’s eyes met his gaze.

 

“I will not last if you continue to suck me off like that.”

 

Minseok smirked and licked a stripe up his length and he whined. He flicked his tongue over the slit and lapped up more pre-cum as Chanyeol panted softly.

 

“I said I wanted you to fuck my face, why am I doing all the work?”

 

A moment later Minseok’s shirt was on the floor and he was flung against the headboard. Chanyeol pulled his hands above his head and lined his cock up with Minseok’s swollen lips. He flicked his tongue a few times and Chanyeol’s eyes rolled back.

 

“How do you want me to do this baby?”

 

“As hard as you want.”

 

Chanyeol looked down at Minseok and furrowed his brow, “Are you sure about that? I’m kind of big…”

 

Minseok just chuckled and then grinned, “I promise I can take it. If it's too much I’ll tap your wrist.”

 

“Open.”

 

Minseok opened his mouth and Chanyeol thrust forward slowly reaching the back of his throat and then pulled back just as slow. Minseok could feel the stretch and secretly loved how drool was already pooling in his mouth. He locked his eyes with Chanyeol’s and held his gaze as he picked up his pace hitting the back of his throat repeatedly. He felt him flexing and every pulse sent electric shocks to Minseok’s dick. He could feel his boxers beginning to soak as Chanyeol got harder, faster. He was moaning Minseok’s name and sweet praises.

 

“Fuck. Your mouth is so good baby. You take my dick so well. Shit, you were made for this fat cock.”

 

Minseok hummed and it made Chanyeol’s pace falter. He was getting close. Minseok could taste the salty spread of pre-cum in his mouth as Chanyeol’s hips stuttered, his thrusts getting wild and frantic.

 

“Oh, fuck. Minseok. I’m getting close. Do you … “

 

Minseok nodded his head and Chanyeol didn’t have to finish his sentence. He snapped his hips fast making Minseok nearly gag. He pushed himself hard into the back of his throat and stayed there, thrusts hard and shallow. He was groaning loud and hissing. Minseok felt that sweet vein in Chanyeol’s cock pulse as he climaxed.

 

“A-Ah! F-Fuck...Minseok!”

 

Chanyeol let go of Minseok’s wrists and grabbed his head with both hands riding out his orgasm and pumping his mouth full of cum. When he pulled out Minseok’s tongue wagged outside of his mouth, cum and spit dripping down his chin. Chanyeol stared as he swallowed and licked his lips.

 

“You are so fucking hot baby. I can’t believe you just took my cock like that.”

 

Chanyeol wiped Minseok’s chin and then pressed a hot kiss to his lips tasting himself and pushing Minseok down into the bed. He started to let his hands travel down to Minseok’s waist and when he got to the button on his pants, Minseok slapped his hand away.

 

“Baby,” He whined and Minseok knew what was coming, “Let me return the favor. Why do you always do this?”

 

“You don’t need to. I’m fine. Really.”

 

“Are you still … We’ve been dating for months Minseok are you still self-conscious?”

 

“No, I just like to get you off. I’m not ready yet.” Minseok was lying through his teeth and Chanyeol was telling the obvious truth. He was still very self-conscious. He wasn’t ready because Chanyeol might be disappointed. And then he might leave.

 

“Minseok. Seriously. I don’t care. Don’t you get it? I…”

 

“Chanyeol, I said no.” He wanted to say yes. He wanted to let Chanyeol worship his body, but what if Chanyeol was repulsed instead?

 

“Fine,” Chanyeol’s voice was a little more bitter than what Minseok was expecting. He felt his heart drop as Chanyeol got out of the bed and started putting his clothes back on.

 

“Where are you going?” Minseok knew this would happen. He was leaving. He was just going to use him and then leave.

 

“Nowhere baby. I just want to put my clothes back on.” Chanyeol sighed and then slipped his boxers and shirt back on. He shoved his hair back and then walked back to the bed, “Move over.”

 

Minseok moved and Chanyeol pulled the covers back and laid down. He was staying. Minseok looked at him and Chanyeol just sighed again.

 

“Come here.”

 

With arms open wide, Chanyeol invited Minseok into his shoulder and set his cheek to Minseok’s head. He ran his fingers up and down Minseok’s arm and just laid there silent. Minseok couldn’t help it. Everytime this happened he would get emotional. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, he was just so scared, so nervous. He was happy with Chanyeol and he really wanted him to stay. Everyone else had left, but right now … Chanyeol was staying.

 

“Will you stay the night?” Minseok whispered and snuggled closer to Chanyeol. He felt Chanyeol take a deep breath and squeeze him.

 

“Don’t I always baby. I have work tomorrow though, so I can’t sleep too late.”

 

“Okay. Can we have lunch together before you go?”

 

“Of course baby. As you wish.”

 

Minseok smiled and pulled himself on top of Chanyeol. He had calmed down and pressed a chaste kiss to Chanyeol’s lips, “I wish you would stay here more.”

 

“Are you telling me to move in?” Chanyeol chuckled and pushed Minseok’s hair away from his face. He kissed his cheek and Minseok pursed his lips.

 

“No. Yes. Maybe. I just want to see you here more often.” Minseok smiled and Chanyeol gave his signature grin that showed his dimple.

 

“Let’s talk with Sehun and Luhan about that. For now, let’s sleep,” Chanyeol turned and laid Minseok beside him. He gave a small pout and rolled over backing up into Minseok.

 

“You’re too tall to be the little spoon!” He wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s waist and pulled him in close.

 

“You love it,” Chanyeol whispered and then tangled his fingers between Minseok’s.

 

_Yeah. I do. And I love you too._

 

*******

 

_[New Message from Sehunnie]_

_Okay,  your boyfriend is a lot louder than Luhan. I never want to hear you complain ever again._

 

_[New Message from Tiny Hyung]_

_Maybe I’m just better at giving head then you are._

 

_[New Message from Sehunnie]_

_Maybe one day we’ll see about that. When you’re ready to explore a little ;)_

 

_[New Message from Tiny Hyung]_

_Are you asking for a foursome?_

 

_[New Message from Sehunnie]_

_Would I really have to ask? You’ve seen what I’m working with. ;)_

 

Minseok just shook his head and rolled his eyes. His roommate was a cocky bastard. Quite literally. The only person that Minseok knew that could compare to Chanyeol was Sehun. But, Sehun was a brat and Minseok would never date him. Plus, he had Luhan. Chanyeol was peeping at the text messages and just giggling. Minseok looked over to him and smiled.

 

“You think he could handle us both?”

 

Chanyeol burst out laughing. He knew Sehun had to have heard them laughing together.

 

“Absolutely not.”

 

_[New Message from Sehunnie]_

_I can hear you assholes. If you’re going to be loud, go to Chanyeol’s. Besides, it's about to get loud here. :)_

 

“Okay, we’re leaving. C’mon you can hang out at my house while I go to work.”

 

Minseok packed his bag with a few things and decided it was okay to go to Chanyeol’s but, he drove. Just in case he needed to leave. Chanyeol’s apartment was almost as spacious as his own. There were different guitars spread throughout and a few take-out boxes littered the coffee table. While Chanyeol got ready for work, Minseok picked up a bit.

 

“I’ll be back later this afternoon. Just make yourself at home baby, okay?”

 

Minseok gave Chanyeol a goodbye kiss and decided to just clean. Chanyeol had shown him where just about everything was. And along the way, he realized Chanyeol’s place was really messy. He started in the living room cleaning up the rest of the takeout boxes and returning the guitars to their stands. Minseok stood at the large window in the living room for a moment taking in the day. The view was exquisite. From here you would see half the city.

 

He didn’t linger long and decided to pick up the rest of the trash, put some of the dirty clothes washing, and then do the dishes. By the time Minseok got to the dishes it was late afternoon. He heard his phone buzzing and decided to check it really fast while rinsing a bowl. That was a bad decision…

 

_real_pcy has sent you a Snap!_

 

_[ im so horny right now ]_

 

The picture was a little blurry but Minseok could definitely make out what Chanyeol was trying to send … and do. He was trying to tease Minseok. Before he knew it he had dumped water all over his shirt. He tossed his phone and sighed. He had just finished putting the last load of laundry in the drier. He decided to just take it off and hang it on the balcony. It wouldn’t take long to dry. That’s when he heard the jingle of keys and the door opening.

 

“Baby, I’m home! Are you hu…”

 

Chanyeol stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Minseok. He audibly swallowed hard and set down the bags in his hands before closing the distance between them.

 

“Why are you in just those tight ass jeans?”

 

“I dumped water on my shirt thanks to your snap.”

 

Chanyeol just smirked and backed Minseok up against the wall, “Oh, but … I can see it worked.”

 

Before Minseok knew it he was being palmed through his jeans and then lifted up, legs wrapped tight around Chanyeol’s waist. He started kissing Minseok’s neck and shoulder before nibbling on his ear. Control was a hard thing to keep around Chanyeol. They locked lips and Minseok forced his tongue in. He licked in Chanyeol’s mouth before moaning. Chanyeol bit down on his bottom lip and thrust into Minseok. His hands started to wander and Minseok quickly lost the jeans. He was in his tight boxer shorts, the black ones from the snaps before and Chanyeol grinned. He tossed his shirt and continued to pepper Minseok’s skin in kisses. It was only when Chanyeol’s hands started to dip below his waistband that Minseok realized he was nearly naked and Chanyeol’s intentions were more than clear.

 

“Chanyeol, stop.”

 

“Baby.”

 

“I said no.”

 

Minseok watched as Chanyeol took a step back, his swollen lips forming a frown. Quickly, Minseok grabbed his jeans and shimmied into them before walking out to the balcony to grab his shirt. It was nearly dry, so Minseok threw it on and grabbed his shoes and keys.

 

“Baby … Minseok … where are you going?”

 

“I just … I have to go.”

 

“Minseok, please … Don’t do this.”

 

“I just need some air.”

 

Minseok closed the door behind him not looking back at Chanyeol. He got in his car and just drove. He rolled the windows down and let the evening breeze in. He needed to clear his head. Before he knew it, he was back at his own apartment. He quietly walked in remember that Luhan and Sehun had wanted to be alone. But instead of moaning … He heard an argument.

 

_“I don’t give a shit if it’s not my fucking business. He’s fucking crying … That is my best friend. I’m telling him… Minseok needs to know.”_

 

_“Sehun. You can’t just fix it for him. They need to fix this themselves.”_

 

_“We need to step in before they both break each other’s hearts. Chanyeol fucking loves him. He’s afraid to even say it because he’s afraid Minseok will think he doesn’t mean it.”_

 

_“Fine. Just … Be careful. Minseok is obviously upset if he just up and left. I think I heard the door… Maybe he’s here.”_

 

Minseok sat down on the couch and pulled his knees to his chest. He wasn’t sure what they were arguing about but he knew that he wasn’t feeling good about it. Before he knew it Sehun and Luhan were in front of him, both looking at him like he nearly destroyed the world. And maybe he had…maybe he had destroyed his own.

 

Sehun spoke up before long.

 

“Look at me Minseok. Did you really just leave Chanyeol’s?”

 

“Yes. It…it got too much.”

 

“Fuck, Minseok, really? How much are you going to let your insecurities run your life!?”

 

Luhan set a firm hand on Sehun’s shoulders and he just turned around putting his hand on his forehead. He took a deep breath and turned back around.

 

“Have you ever considered talking to Chanyeol about that snap you sent him? The first one.”

 

“No. We never talk about it. I don’t want to be reminded that I send him a dick pic.”

 

“Minseok. I’m going to be completely fucking honest with you here and I need you to listen to me.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Chanyeol is insecure.”

 

Minseok furrowed his brow and then looked up at Sehun. He had his hands on his hips and a grimace on his face.

 

“Chanyeol is insecure about his body, Minseok.”

 

“Why? He’s gorgeous, among other things.”

 

“Minseok. Chanyeol thinks he’s too big. Have you ever asked him why he’s never had many boyfriends? I’ll give you a hint… It’s because they all thought he was too big. He’s goofy and clumsy and a little dumb but he’s got a big ass fucking heart and he’s extremely romantic. He craves love… He is trying to give you his love and you are fucking throwing it back in his fucking face.”

 

“I didn’t…know.”

 

“No, you’re right. You didn’t know. You never asked him or talked to him. You just closed up and let your own insecurities take over. He’s not trying to sleep with you because he’s using you. He’s trying to shower you in his love and worship your body… Because he fucking loves your stupid ass little dick.”

 

“What?”

 

“Yep. There I said it. He loves that about you. He loves everything about you, even that.”

 

“Does he really?”

 

“Yes. That’s why I set you up together. Because he proved to me time and again that he just wanted to be with you. Go back, Minseok … before you break his heart so much that he doesn’t want to be with you. He’s hurting really bad right now. This is the second or third time or maybe more that you’ve done this. Go back. _Now_.”

 

It didn’t even register when he stood up and ran out the door. He was back at Chanyeol’s in a few moments. He stood at the door and thought of knocking but at the same time he knew the door was probably still unlocked. He was right. When he opened it he didn't see much of anything. All of the lights were off but the apartment was still clean. That was a good sign.

 

He walked in slowly and looked around before seeing Chanyeol sitting at the window. He was crying...hard. His body was shaking and Minseok felt his chest tighten. He knew it was because of him. Chanyeol was hysterical because he had hurt him. He set his keys down and Chanyeol still didn’t move. He did the only thing he could think of. He sat down behind him and pulled him into a hug. He was still uncontrollable and when Minseok wrapped his arms around his waist, he got even more so. He was nearly screaming.

 

“Chanyeol, I’m so sorry.”

 

“Do you … D-Do you not like me? Is that it? I’m not good enough, am I? Sehun told me it would be hard but I didn’t think it would be like this. I’m … I’m not…”

 

Minseok shushed him and pulled him in tighter. He ran his hand into Chanyeol’s hair and scratched lightly. He held him tight until he calmed down some.

 

“No. Chanyeol, listen to me. I’m sorry. We should have talked about all of this.”

 

“I tried. I tried so many times. I tried to tell you so many times … You never wanted to talk, so I just let it go. It ripped me up inside because I wanted to tell you so many times that I just love everything about you. Everything, Minseok. I mean that.”

 

“I know. I know. Sehun told me.”

 

Chanyeol’s hands gripped at the fabric of Minseok’s shirt. It was tear soaked and wrinkled but Minseok didn’t care. He had Chanyeol tight in his embrace.

 

“Chanyeol, I-I lo … I like you a lot. Please forgive me.”

 

“I love you, Minseok.”

 

Everything stopped, even time, as Chanyeol lifted himself up and looked at Minseok. His face was covered in water and his cheeks were puffy. His eyes were red and so was his nose. Minseok thought it was kind of cute the way Chanyeol reached out to him and pulled him into a hug, straddled in his lap and chests together.

 

“I do. I love you, Minseok. I’ve been saying in my own way for a while now.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Every time I said ‘as you wish’ I was really trying to tell you, ‘I love you’.”

 

“You say…you say that all the time…”

 

“Exactly.”

 

Minseok stayed in Chanyeol’s lap, hugging him tightly. He listened as Chanyeol’s sobs turned into hiccups. He was almost calm when Minseok felt a tiny peck to his crown. He felt a little kiss to his cheek and then Chanyeol pulled back and pouted. Minseok grabbed his face and kissed him on his lips. He started to choke. Now it was Minseok’s turn to get emotional. He started to cry and Chanyeol just held him that much closer.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

“I know. You just needed longer. It’s okay. And I forgive you. Just please… please stop being so insecure. I’ll help you work on it. You don’t have to be insecure around me. I love everything about you. I just… I need…”

 

“Chanyeol. You’re perfect. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you more. Everything about you is amazing. Especially your cute face, and your personality. You’re fun and I love being around you.”

 

“What about everything else?”

 

“Everything else is perfect, too.”

 

Minseok smiled and Chanyeol gave a little grin. He settled his head in Minseok’s shoulder and sighed. He was scratching Minseok’s back and holding him close. This was the moment that Minseok really felt Chanyeol’s insecurities. He was clinging to him. He needed a lot of praise and love in order to really be okay. So Minseok decided to just worship him for a little bit right there. He didn’t care if anyone saw through the window. He laid Chanyeol down and pushed his hair from his forehead.

 

“Your nose is perfect.”

 

Minseok leaned down and left a kiss on Chanyeol's nose and he laughed. He ran his hands to Minseok’s shoulders and laced his fingers. Minseok straddled him and leaned back down to lay a little kiss to Chanyeol’s ears, both of them.

 

“Your ears are perfect.”

 

Chanyeol laughed and Minseok was elated that this was working. He could see that Chanyeol’s mood was starting to improve. He leaned down and kissed Chanyeol on his lips.

 

“These are perfect too. Especially when they tell me they love me.”

 

“They do. They love everything about you.”

 

“I’m sorry, Chanyeol. I promise to work on everything. Just…please don’t break up with me.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

Before Minseok knew it their positions were changed and Minseok was laid on the floor underneath Chanyeol. He smiled and kissed Minseok a bit more passionate than before. He felt his shirt go up and, even though he was nervous, he let it go. It came up above his head and Chanyeol tossed it across the room.

 

“You need this too, baby.”

 

Chanyeol pressed a kiss to Minseok’s cheeks, to his nose, and then to his neck. He bucked up off the ground when he stayed sucking and licking the skin. He rolled his hips and found Chanyeol half-hard, hands starting to wander. He let his hands linger on the button of his pants before Minseok nodded and helped him take them off. He was just in the little shorts again.

 

“Minseok. Everything about you is amazing. Ever since you sent that snap to me, I dreamt about admiring and indulging you. Your body is beautiful. Will you let me _please_ do what I’ve been trying to do for God knows how long?”

 

Biting down on his lip Minseok nodded his head and Chanyeol just kissed him until he let it go from his teeth.

 

“No, baby, I need you to say it.”

 

“Yes, Chanyeol, you can do it.”

 

Everything about Chanyeol kissing him was unhurried and passionate. He trailed kisses from Minseok’s neck all the way down his chest, only stopping to bite at his nipples and lick down his stomach. When he got to the waistband of his shorts, Minseok’s hands flew up and met Chanyeol’s. He was still nervous. His eyes fluttered closed when Chanyeol laid on open mouth kiss on the fabric and let his tongue slide across the tip.

 

“Please?”

 

Minseok swallowed hard and shoved the shorts down slowly. His full erection springing back and dripping pre-cum. Chanyeol just smiled and softly nosed and kissed until he got to the tip. Minseok was moaning and still holding one of his hands. The other was tangled in Chanyeol’s hair. Fingers interlaced as Chanyeol used the other hand to wrap around the base of Minseok’s cock. He started slow and let Minseok adjust to being to exposed. His face was red and dripping a little sweat.

 

“Chanyeol.”

 

It was breathy and Minseok couldn’t contain himself. This was the most pleasure he felt in his entire life. Chanyeol sunk down and sucked hard. He took Minseok all the way back and stayed there licking and sucking softly. It was driving Minseok crazy. He was so close to the edge already. He hissed when Chanyeol drew a stripe up his length and the flicked a few times around the tip. _God, Chanyeol was good at giving head._

 

“Fuck. I’m close.”

 

“Don’t hold back.”

 

Chanyeol started to get faster. He fisted Minseok and suckled the tip, nipping just a little. Minseok felt himself lifting off the floor. He was about to cum. He closed his eyes and let go, screaming Chanyeol’s name. He filled Chanyeol’s mouth with cum and then started to tremble. His body was overstimulated and exhausted. Chanyeol kissed him all the way back up his body and pulled Minseok on top of him. Minseok set his knees on either side of Chanyeol. He could feel his raging erection trapped below him.

 

He furiously kissed Chanyeol and tasted himself on his tongue. It was salty, and kind of sweet, and it turned him on so much that his dick was springing back to life. He reached down between them and unzipped Chanyeol’s pants. He lifted up with Minseok still in his lap and pushed them down to his thighs. He moved himself back to lean on the couch and let Minseok take over. He pushed Chanyeol’s dripping length behind him and started to use the friction of being between his round ass to make Chanyeol rise. It was obviously good for Chanyeol because his eyes started to roll back and his hands were gripping tight on Minseok’s waist.

 

“Oh, fuck. Minseok. I’m going to cum like this.”

 

Minseok swiveled his hips faster getting the right angle and Chanyeol pulled him down. He moaned and then thrust against Minseok cumming across his back. It was warm and Minseok felt dirty but at the same time he felt free. He was finally able to just be completely unabashed and naked in front of Chanyeol. It was a good feeling, and he wanted to do it more.

 

Chanyeol just held him close. Minseok didn’t mind in the least. They were both panting and trying to catch their breath. Chanyeol used his legs to get himself out of the rest of his pants and threw his shirt off. Minseok was a little caught off guard but then realized what might be going on when Chanyeol carefully lifted himself off the ground. Minseok tightened his grip and wrapped his legs around him. He walked into the bathroom and Minseok was set down.

 

“We need a shower.”

 

Chanyeol laughed and Minseok just smiled. There were no longer any walls between them. Chanyeol had come in and torn them down while Minseok carefully pulled each brick away. In the shower Chanyeol was just careful and sweet. He washed Minseok’s hair and kissed him gently. It was easier to relax. Minseok felt Chanyeol’s hands wandering when he was washing his back. They slowly crept around his hips and then he was pressed against Chanyeol’s chest. He thrust against him and then kissed his neck.

 

“Can I … ?”

 

Chanyeol’s hand wrapped around Minseok’s dick again and he started to stroke. Minseok just thrust and moaned leaning back and closing his eyes. Minseok barely fit in Chanyeol’s large hard. Only the tip poked out as he started to stroke faster. He twisted his hand around and Minseok’s knees got weak.

 

“God, that feels so good.”

 

“I’m going to do this a lot more then.”

 

It wasn’t long and Minseok climaxed painting the shower walls in white and becoming weak. Chanyeol held him up and just kissed him slow and sensual. They finished the shower and Minseok put on another pair of little shorts that Chanyeol absolutely loved. They were blue and Minseok just liked how comfortable they were. Chanyeol slipped into some sweatpants, sans underwear and crawled into bed next to Minseok.

 

“Hey, do you just want to stay here for a few days?”

 

“Sure, I’ll text Sehun and let him know.”

 

_[New Message from Tiny Hyung]_

_I’m not coming home for a few days. I’ll be at Chanyeol’s._

 

_[New Message from Sehunnie]_

_Holy shit. You finally let him suck your dick. He’s good huh?_

 

_[New Message from Tiny Hyung]_

_How do you know?_

 

_[New Message from Sehunnie]_

_Maybe you should ask him. ;)_


	4. Peaches and Pictures

 

“I think it’s time for us to have a talk.”

 

Minseok sat opposite Chanyeol on the couch and felt his heart sink. He knew. This was going to be about the snap, and there was no more avoiding it. With his feet propped up in Chanyeol’s lap, he frowned and waited.

 

“I think you know what I’m about to bring up, and I’m sorry baby, but I think it’s time we really talked about it.”

 

“Okay. Let me have it.”

 

“I loved it.”

 

“ _What_?”

 

Minseok watched as Chanyeol pulled out his phone and thumbed through a few of his galleries until he reached a locked folder. He put in a passcode and then handed the phone to Minseok. Each photo was a screenshot from Snapchat or a photo that Minseok sent just to his message inbox. The first snap that started it all was near the bottom, and then the snap of him in his little shorts. He scrolled through and found different pictures, in different states of undress. The picture of him sleeping was there, and as Minseok scrolled he saw how much Chanyeol really admired him and loved him.

 

There were pictures that looked more artistic and elegant. Pictures where Minseok was shirtless getting ready in the bathroom. Black and white photos of him while walking in front of Chanyeol looking up at the sky. Another photo when Minseok was laughing biting down on a straw at the coffee shop. His gummy smile wide and uncontrolled. Minseok was starting to tear up. These were all secretly taken and most of them were just intimate photos of him. Pictures that Chanyeol wanted to cherish. At the top, the folder was named ‘My Baby, My Kitten’ with a few emojis: a cat with a kissy face, a blue heart, a peach, and a waving hand. Minseok wasn’t sure what half the emojis meant.

 

“Chanyeol why is there a peach and a waving hand?”

 

“Oh, um. I-I uh.”

 

“...Chanyeol ?”

 

“Okay, don’t be mad. The peach is because you have a really nice ass and the waving hand is because I want to spank it.”

 

“Oh?” Minseok looked up to see Chanyeol’s cheeks turning red. He bit down on his lip and crawled over and straddled Chanyeol, “So you have a thing for my ass. Is that something that’s been going on for a while?”

 

“Oh yeah. I’m not ashamed to say it’s the first thing I noticed,” Chanyeol brushed Minseok’s hair from his forehead and smiled, “and then it was your eyes.”

 

“So, when did you notice my ass?”

 

“A long time ago. When Sehun was first showing me pictures of you. There was one that I really liked, but I’m pretty sure if I tell you… You’ll be mad at him.”

 

“He fucking did not…”

 

“He did. Go look back in the folder. At the very bottom.”

 

Minseok thumbed through the folder again, this time carefully. He scrolled until he reached the very bottom, before the initial snap. There were some pictures that Minseok recognized instantly. Pictures of him from before Chanyeol and before college, in a place that Minseok rarely wanted pictures taken of him.

 

At the strip club.

 

Back then Minseok’s hair was colorful. He dyed it every other month or so. The first picture was when he had pink hair. It was in his face and he was wearing bright blue circle lenses. He was dressed in tight black faux leather pants with garters and silver embellishments. He was wearing no shirt and his abdomen was more defined than what it was now. He wasn’t paying attention and just talking with another dancer.

 

The next picture, Minseok noted, was a few months after that. His hair was lighter, and it was shaved into an undercut.  It was styled wildly and Minseok was only in his little black shorts. He was barefoot and laughing at another dancer with cake on their face.

 

Every picture was like the others in the folder, intimate moments he was blissfully unaware of the camera.

 

The next few pictures were of the same day, his smile bright and wide. Then he saw one and nearly dropped the phone. It was the day everyone from the strip club went to the beach, Sehun included. Luhan had also come along. There were a few other dancers but the photo was centered on Luhan and Minseok. He remembered this day. His hair was black with small blue chunks in it.

 

It was the day Luhan dared him to run into the ocean naked.

 

The picture didn’t show more than Minseok’s backside, Luhan standing next to him. They had both shed their clothes and were about to run into the water. It was one of the only times that Minseok actually got nude in front of others. No one judged him for the way he looked, but he was a bit more confident then. The sun was setting in the background and Minseok couldn’t actually be mad. The photo was a more tasteful and aesthetic than risque. He smiled remembering the day fondly.

 

“Baby?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Are you mad?’

 

“No. I thought I would be but I’m not. All of these pictures are just … memories that someone else captured of me. Moments that I love. Just like you took pictures of me.”

 

“These were my favorites. You just looked so natural and confident.”

 

“I was. I was a lot more confident back then.”

 

“I see,” Chanyeol kissed Minseok’s cheek and hugged him, “I have work in a little bit, do you want to take a shower with me?”

 

“You just want to get me naked again.”

 

“You have me all figured out don’t you?”

 

Minseok laughed loudly and dropped the phone as Chanyeol stood holding him tight. He walked into the bathroom and set Minseok down before giving him a kiss. Minseok got out of his clothes and hesitated with his boxers. Chanyeol just kissed him again and dipped his fingers below the waistband. Minseok whined when he started to stroke slowly.

 

“You’re so gorgeous, Minseok.”

 

That made him blush. Every time Chanyeol praised him, he was blushing. It made him feel so good about himself. He let his boxers fall to the floor as Chanyeol removed his clothes and got into the shower. The water was hot and stung Minseok’s skin but it felt so good.

 

“Do you want me to bring some food home after my shift?”

 

“Yes! Please? I really want a burger.”

 

“Okay, baby. I’ll bring one home for you.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Minseok turned around and kissed Chanyeol gently. It wasn’t long before the kiss became a bit more and then they were both painfully hard and making out passionately. Then what Sehun said came to mind and he got curious.

 

“Chanyeol?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Sehun sent me a text that I kind of wanted to ask about.”

 

“Shoot.”

 

“Have you sucked his dick?”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes were wide and his face was redder than apples, “I knew this would eventually come up. So I um, yes, I have.”

 

Minseok moved Chanyeol closer to the shower wall and kissed his neck, “Tell me more.”

 

“Well, we all …”

 

“Wait, we?”

 

“Yeah. It was Sehun and Luhan … and then me.”

 

“Go on.”

 

“We decided to fool around. We made a plan and then had a few drinks to loosen up. Luhan fucked me while I sucked off Sehun. And then I fucked Luhan while Sehun watched.”

 

“So you bottom?”

 

Chanyeol quirked an eyebrow and looked down at Minseok, “I tell you I had a threesome and the first thing you ask about is me bottoming?”

 

“Well, I mean... “ Minseok smirked and then was met with a kiss from Chanyeol.

 

“We’ll try it one day when you’re ready.”

 

Chanyeol let his hands wander and found Minseok hard as a rock, “You like the thought of fucking me don’t you baby?”

 

“Oh yeah.”

 

“Mm. Tell me what you would do, or better yet… You can show me a little.”

 

Minseok liked this idea. Showing Chanyeol just a taste of what he could and possibly would do. They quickly finished up the shower before moving to the bed. Minseok told Chanyeol to get on all fours and cross his ankles. He grabbed the lube from the side table and lubed his fingers. He massaged Chanyeol’s rim before slipping in two slim fingers and thrusting slow. He used his other hand to stroke himself to fullness. When Chanyeol started rocking back into his thrusts, he slipped in another finger.

 

“Fuck, Minseok that feels good.”

 

Chanyeol gripped the headboard tight as Minseok fingered him harder. He slipped them out and then coated his length in lube.

 

“Spread your legs just a little.”

 

Chanyeol did was he was told and Minseok slid his cock between Chanyeol’s slim thighs. He squeezed them tight and Minseok relished in the pressure. Chanyeol had one hand on the headboard and the other wrapped around his length stroking languidly. Minseok started to thrust and groaned when Chanyeol would flex his legs. He was rising fast as he held onto Chanyeol’s ass and fucked between his thighs. He didn’t think it would feel this good. He stretched Chanyeol’s cheeks apart and slipped his thumb in. He used the leverage to pretty much give Chanyeol a taste of what fucking would be like.

 

Before Minseok could thrust too much Chanyeol was panting and throwing himself back harder. He choked out a loud moan before spilling white ribbons of cum all over their bed. It sent Minseok over the edge. He came between Chanyeol’s legs dripping cum with the rest of the mess on their covers.

 

Chanyeol turned around and kiss Minseok softly, chuckling quietly. He was still catching his breath and wrapping his arms weakly around Minseok’s waist when he whispered, “We need another shower.”

 

*******

 

The next week Minseok was completely swamped with homework. And between Chanyeol’s evening shifts, he too was waist deep in assignments. They texted a few times, but most often Minseok found himself either at his desk writing or in his bed exhausted. When Thursday came, Minseok was eager for the weekend. He felt the familiar buzz of his phone and the notification of a snap from Chanyeol.

 

_real_pcy has sent you a Snap!_

 

_[ i miss you so much ]_

 

Chanyeol was sitting at his desk, obviously tired and frowning. There was no cute filter. Just him sad and pouting. Minseok was glad he was wearing Chanyeol’s hoodie. He would cheer up a bit with that. He pulled his knees up and set his feet in the chair and smiled cutely.

 

_xfireandice99 has sent you a Snap!_

 

_[ i miss u2, but i have you here always ]_

 

_real_pcy has sent you a Snap!_

 

Another snap came through and Minseok watched the little video of Chanyeol smiling softly and giving finger hearts. He kissed it and blew them to Minseok and his heart melted.

 

_[ our 100 days is soon ]_

 

_[New Message from Minseok]_

_Is it really? I’ve been so dead with homework. I miss you so much. I just want to curl up with you and nap for three days._

 

_[New Message from Chanyeol]_

_Do you want to spend the weekend with me?_

 

_[New Message from Minseok]_

_I’m already packing my bags babe._

 

Minseok shot up from the desk and grabbed his gym bag. He really was going to start packing. A weekend at Chanyeol’s was exactly what he wanted. He was stressed and ready to relax. Another buzz and Minseok stopped to check his phone.

 

_real_pcy has sent you a Snap!_

 

 _Oh_ , and Minseok was ready for that, too. Chanyeol had sent another snap except this time he was leaning back in his chair lazily stroking himself through his sweatpants. Minseok could see the outline of his thick cock and he definitely wanted to fool around.

 

_[ this misses you too ]_

 

_[New Message from Minseok]_

_You stop that you tease!!_

 

_[New Message from Chanyeol]_

_Bring all your little shorts because I’m not letting you wear anything else while you’re here. And I’m taking off work the whole weekend._

 

Minseok grabbed every pair he had. Black. Blue. Gray. Red. Navy. and one pair that he thought Chanyeol would probably go wild over. He shoved everything in his gym bag and sat back down at his desk.

 

_[New Message from Minseok]_

_Do you want me to meet you at your house or do you want to pick me up from school? I don’t really have many classes so I get out early on Friday._

 

_[New Message from Chanyeol]_

_I’ll pick you up baby. My boss said that I wasn’t scheduled this weekend anyways since I’ve been working too much._

 

_[New Message from Minseok]_

_I can’t wait to see you. I have a surprise for you._

 

_[New Message from Chanyeol]_

_I like surprises. :)_

 

Minseok smiled inwardly. Chanyeol was probably going to love it. He would save them for the night they went out for their anniversary though. He could barely contain himself as he breezed through his homework and got ready for bed. He thought about their anniversary and barely slept. Minseok was ready to see his boyfriend.

 

The school day didn’t finish fast enough. Chanyeol pestered Minseok all day with snaps. He was lazing around his apartment and nearly every hour Minseok was getting a new snap of Chanyeol. The first was him in just his sweatpants when he woke up. He had raging morning wood and the text on the picture said ‘need your mouth’. Minseok’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. The next came when he was walking across campus. He unlocked it carefully and saw Chanyeol, legs spread and dick in his hand. This time the text said ‘fck bby this is all urs this weeknd’. Minseok was about to lose it on Chanyeol. Just before lunch Minseok opened his phone to see another snap. This one was a video. With about fifteen minutes before class Minseok hurried to the bathroom and put his headphones in. He locked the stall behind him and threw his bag down. He needed privacy.

 

_real_pcy has sent you a Snap!_

 

Minseok was thankful he put the headphones in. He turned the volume up and heard Chanyeol clear as day moaning loudly. He watched as he furiously stroked himself and came. It was what he came _on_ that had Minseok’s breath caught in his lungs.

 

_A pair of his little shorts._

 

Minseok unzipped his pants and took his cock out and stroked fast. He was already so frustrated and horny it didn’t take long. He replayed the snap and came hard as Chanyeol climaxed again all over his underwear. He caught everything in his hand before wiping them on a tissue and flushing it down. This was a new one: furiously masturbating in the bathroom.

 

The rest of the day was a little better. Minseok only got one more snap before it was time to leave campus. He saw Chanyeol waiting by his Mercedes SUV. Minseok would never get used to that. Chanyeol had bought it with the help of his parents as his graduation gift. It was gunmetal gray with tinted windows, and Minseok made up his mind with what he was about to do.

 

He slid into the passenger seat and threw his bag into the back. Chanyeol drove away from the curb and Minseok didn’t buckle up. He threw the middle console up and slid over. He only said one word and Chanyeol just _knew_ what was going on.

 

“Drive.”

 

He leaned over and pressed his nose against Chanyeol’s crotch. He was already rock hard. It was like he was waiting for Minseok. A short breathy moan escaped Chanyeol as he white-knuckled the steering wheel.

 

“Baby.”

 

Minseok unzipped Chanyeol’s jeans and reached in. He pulled out Chanyeol’s cock and slowly started stroking it, “You said it was mine all weekend. It’s the weekend and I’m making it mine.”

 

Minseok licked a long stripe up Chanyeol’s length and then sucked hard on the tip. He lapped up the pre-cum and Chanyeol ran one hand through Minseok’s hair. He tugged lightly and thrust up into Minseok’s mouth. He was getting impatient and Minseok knew that.

 

“Fuck. Stop being a tease and suck it.”

 

“Make me.”

 

“Oh yeah, you want to do that way?”

 

“Mm. Yes.”

 

Minseok felt Chanyeol push all the way to the back of his throat and stay there. Minseok was taking little breaths through his nose and sucking hard. He was in Heaven. Chanyeol left him there for a little longer before yanking him up and letting him breathe. Minseok’s tongue hung out of his mouth dripping spit and he was panting hard.

 

“Shit baby. You love this cock. Take it all and get me off quick. We need to get home.”

 

Minseok sunk down again and pulled long drawn out sucks. He used his tongue and swirled it around licking and lapping Chanyeol. Minseok could tell by the way Chanyeol was gripping his hair and groaning he was close.

 

“Faster, Minseok. Fuck.”

 

Minseok smirked as he wrapped his hand around Chanyeol’s cock and flicked his wrist around the tip. He moaned so sweetly that Minseok almost thought about making him pull over. But car sex was uncomfortable and he wanted his first time to be good.

 

“Yes. Please. Baby. Please.”

 

Minseok pushed himself down again and wobbled his head. Chanyeol was nearly screaming. Minseok didn’t know how he was still driving. He bobbed fast as Chanyeol whispered profanity and lifted himself up from the seat. He groaned and Minseok’s mouth filled with cum. He wrapped his lips tight and swallowed everything so he didn’t make a mess on Chanyeol’s pants. He tucked himself away while Minseok wiped his mouth.

 

“Holy shit, baby. What did I do to deserve that?”

 

“All of those fucking snaps today frustrated the shit out of me to where I had to masturbate in the bathroom. I wanted to suck you off, so I did. We can check road head off our fuck-it list.”

 

“What’s a fuck-it list?”

 

“Um. It’s like a bucket list except with sexual things.”

 

“Let’s do it.”

 

Minseok laughed as they pulled up to Chanyeol’s apartment. They got out and Chanyeol grabbed Minseok’s bag for him. It was cute, and made Minseok smile. When they got inside Chanyeol dropped the bag and wrapped his arms around Minseok. He walked to the back of the couch and bent Minseok over.

 

“So, can I make this ass mine all weekend?”

 

“What is your deal with my ass?”

 

“Mm. Wouldn’t you like to know? Let’s have some fun. Drop your pants.”

 

Minseok didn’t miss the commanding tone in Chanyeol’s voice. He lifted his shirt and tossed it, then shimmied out of his pants.

 

“Remember when we went to the bar and you ordered those shots then got spanked?”

 

“Yes, I will never forget it. Most embarrassing night of my life.”

 

“How about I do that open handed?”

 

 _What?_ So, Minseok didn’t miss the way Chanyeol’s eyes lit up that night, or the way he handled Minseok. He wanted to do it again, except this time he wanted to do it open handed. Minseok thought about the time they spent in the bathroom afterward. How Chanyeol caressed his skin and groped his ass. He couldn’t help but think that he really wanted that again.

 

“Please.”

 

“You want it? Like really? You want me to spank you?”

 

“Yes. Like you did that night with your hands, but not as hard as the paddle.”

 

“Oh, baby. You’re letting me live one of my biggest fantasies. Should we use a safe word?”

 

“Um. Maybe? Are you going to hit me that hard?”

 

“If you really get into it, yes.”

 

 _Holy shit._ Minseok felt Chanyeol’s hands on his ass and had to take a deep breath. This was really going to happen. He was really about to get spanked by Chanyeol. Minseok bit down on his lip and thought carefully.

 

“How about just colors? Green, red, and yellow. That’s easiest.”

 

“Okay, baby. Don’t be afraid to say them if it's too much.”

 

As Minseok relaxed under Chanyeol’s soft, gentle, touches he floated off. Then Chanyeol made the first contact. It wasn’t too hard, but he definitely felt it through is little shorts. The second was harder and Chanyeol was definitely getting into it. He bent down and was kissing Minseok’s thighs tugging at the fabric of his shorts until they came down. He lightly tapped Minseok a few times before pressing a hot kiss to each cheek.

 

“Fuck. I want you to choose this time. How many?”

 

“Twenty.”

 

“Holy shit, Minseok. Are you serious?”

 

“Yes. I wanted more at the bar.”

 

“Shit, I love you.”

 

“I love you too, now shut up and spank me.”

 

Chanyeol pressed himself against Minseok and there was no denying that he was brutally turned on by giving Minseok a little pain. He kissed down Minseok’s spine and then yanked him up. Chanyeol smirked and then made out with Minseok groping every inch of his body. He sat down and then laid Minseok over his knees. _Oh, so we’re doing that._

 

“Count them.”

 

Minseok decided to count by fives. He yelped with the first five. They were varying degrees of harshness and he secretly wanted Chanyeol to go harder. Then he did. The next five were spread across his backside and thighs. He could feel the flesh turning red as the outlines of Chanyeol’s fingers raised. There were tears gathering in his eyes at the next five. He was so painfully hard and wanted to get off. He was thrusting against Chanyeol and he noticed.

 

“Baby, you’re writhing. Do you want to stop?”

 

“No. No please. Please. Harder.”

 

“You want me to hit you harder?”

 

“Green. Please, fuck Chanyeol. Please.”

 

_Smack. “One!”_

 

Chanyeol’s hand was ruthless. It came down like lighting and Minseok loved the way it shot up his spine and came through his throat making him scream.

 

_Smack. “Oh, fuck. Two!”_

 

This time it was harder, much harder. Minseok loved the way Chanyeol’s hand spread across his ass. He was rubbing gently and when Minseok looked back he was just as affected by it.

 

_Smack. “Please. Please. Three.”_

 

There was an explosion as Minseok’s senses were overloading. He was full on crying and screaming for more. He gripped tight to Chanyeol, the couch, anything he could find purchase.

 

_Smack. “Four. Fuck. I want to cum.”_

 

The hardest. This was surely the hardest Chanyeol could hit. He reared back and Minseok felt him lift off the couch. He laid down the hardest contact Minseok had ever felt in his entire life and it made him feel euphoric.

 

_Smack. “Five. Please. Chanyeol. Let me cum.”_

 

This time Chanyeol gently tapped Minseok’s ass making it jiggle. He chuckled before pulling Minseok up and letting him straddle his lap.

 

“Please. Chanyeol. Let me cum. I want to cum.”

 

“Okay baby. You’re so good. You took that so well. You’re so good for me.”

 

 _Why was this making him feel so good?_ Chanyeol’s praises just added to the bliss. He felt Chanyeol’s hand wrap around his length and stroke him only a few times before he was cumming in ribbons all over them. He screamed Chanyeol’s name and gripped tight to his sides. He was thrusting into Chanyeol’s hand fisting him.

 

“Shh. It’s okay, baby. I’ve got you.”

 

Minseok sat there crying for just a moment, his senses were overloaded and his ass hurt. But it felt _good._ Chanyeol cradled Minseok before picking him up and walking to the bathroom. He started to run some water and let Minseok sit in the tub. Chanyeol stripped to his boxers and then sat on the outside letting Minseok play in the water a bit.

 

“Do you want bubbles?”

 

“We have bubbles!?”

 

Chanyeol laughed before squirting some aromatherapy bubbles in and letting Minseok relax. He smiled and Chanyeol couldn’t help but capture him in a chaste kiss.

 

“Do you want me to order take out?”

 

“You order take out too much. Let me cook.”

 

“Sure. That sounds nice. You can use whatever is in there.”

 

Minseok laid back and closed his eyes as Chanyeol lazily drew circles all over his skin. The bath was nice and relaxed him. He felt Chanyeol shampooing his hair and then rinsing, before conditioning it. Then he felt himself being tugged up after the conditioner was rinsed out.

 

“The water is getting cold. Come on. I’ll put some lotion on you.”

 

The lotion was cool and felt amazing. It smelled like peaches and almonds. Minseok tried to push the laugh away because of the aroma. Chanyeol didn’t miss the way he choked it down and laid a gentle smack to Minseok’s bottom.

 

“Yes. It’s peach. Shut up.”

 

“You just really love it.”

 

“You bet.”

 

Chanyeol’s large hands were massaging a bit forcefully and Minseok had his face pressed into the pillow. Chanyeol pushed the right way and Minseok couldn’t hold the moan that escaped his lips. He did it again and this time Minseok had to grip the sheets.

 

“Fuck, baby. Stop that. You’re turning me on.”

 

“I can’t help it. It feels so good.”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

Chanyeol continued to push and pull Minseok’s flesh, kneading and making him keen. It was when he was picked up by his hips and man-handled to all fours that Minseok started to get really hot.

 

“Minseok?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I’m about to do something I’ve always wanted to do… if it's too much say so.”

 

Fuck. _Fuck._ That was unexpected and felt fucking _amazing_ . Chanyeol pressed his tongue to Minseok’s rim and he nearly screamed. He never had someone who made him feel this way. But _holy shit_ Chanyeol was amazing with his tongue. He swirled and licked and Minseok was getting weak. He trailed little kisses across the marks on his ass and then returned to lick him.

 

“Oh… Shit. Chanyeol..”

 

“Feels good?”

 

“Yes. Please. Don’t stop.”

 

Minseok felt the smirk draw up on Chanyeol’s face as he kissed and massaged his ass more. Then Minseok thought he was going to fall limp. Chanyeol pushed his tongue past his entranced and Minseok wrapped a hand around his cock. He languidly stroked while Chanyeol tongue fucked him. No one ever gave Minseok so much pleasure.

 

“I’m going to cum. Shit.”

 

Chanyeol leaned back and started to run his fingers across Minseok’s rim. He was slow and gentle, and when he pushed his middle finger in past the knuckle Minseok groaned. Sure, he had played with toys and such but Chanyeol’s hot digit pressing into his sweet spot was making his toes curl. He was idly fingering Minseok and letting him stroke himself. Minseok rocked back and was almost to climax when he felt Chanyeol slowly push his ring finger in. When Minseok looked back Chanyeol was fisting himself and biting his lip. He found Chanyeol’s gaze and couldn’t look away as they both were getting so close.

 

Chanyeol came first in bursts across his stomach whispering profanity and Minseok’s name. Then Minseok nearly screamed as Chanyeol’s pace was quick, fingering him roughly. He was hauled over onto Chanyeol’s chest as the stood back up slowly walking to the bathroom.

 

Chanyeol turned the water on in the shower and chuckled, “Okay, clean up, then food.”

 

“And then new bedding and sleep.”


	5. Wined and Dined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to my beta S who pretty much yelled at me in Mandarin the entire time she read this chapter

Chanyeol was completely true to his word, the only thing Minseok was in the next morning was his little shorts. Chanyeol wanted to choose the color, and it was red. Minseok even dared to try and put a shirt on and was met with hands and laughter.

 

“No! No shirts. No pants. Just those little shorts.”

 

“Fine. But if I get cold I’m putting on a jacket or the hoodie.”

 

“Okay, baby.”

 

A soft kiss to his crown and Minseok was smiling. Chanyeol was being extra sweet. It was, after all, their 100th day together. He woke up and made Minseok breakfast and then gave him another blowjob. Chanyeol couldn’t keep his hands off of Minseok, and he wouldn’t deny it … Minseok actually really loved all the attention. It felt good to let go. There were still small moments of hesitation, but he was getting better. But with few inhibitions came the realization that sex would get harder and harder to deny. While in the shower Minseok decided to give himself a pep talk.

 

_“Tonight is our 100th day together. There is no reason to keep holding out. Chanyeol loves you. You love Chanyeol. He loves your little dick, and you can’t wait to ride his fat ass cock. Okay, Minseok. It’s time.”_

 

After Minseok got out he looked around for Chanyeol and saw he was still in the living room playing his guitar and lounging on the couch. Minseok too the opportunity to put on the surprise underwear and his black slacks for the evening. He walked out and joined Chanyeol on the couch and got a raised eyebrow.

 

“I said no pants.”

 

“And we’re supposed to be getting ready. Why are you still sitting here?”

 

“I was waiting on you. There is your first present.”

 

Chanyeol pointed to a box on the table and kissed Minseok’s forehead. He put the guitar back in the stand and headed to the bathroom to shower. Minseok opened the box slowly and smiled when he saw a brand new silk shirt. It was deep maroon and long sleeved. It was gorgeous and Minseok immediately put it on and tucked it in. Then he saw something else and a card.

 

_‘Couples usually buy matching rings for their 100th day … this counts right? Put it on. I’ve got the remote. I love you._

 

_xoxo_

_chanyeol_

 

 _A cock ring_. Chanyeol bought Minseok a cock ring. He turned it over in his hand and sighed. He knew he would get tortured tonight but then again, it sounded thrilling to Minseok. He had thought about edging and denial before. This was just icing on the cake.

 

As he sat down on the couch, Minseok unzipped his slacks and got himself to fullness. He slipped the ring on and immediately felt it come to life. He whined and kept stroking even though he knew he should stop. Minseok moaned and thrust into his hand when Chanyeol came from behind the couch and grinned smugly.

 

“Baby … Are you having fun without me?”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Mm. I love that nasty mouth of yours.”

 

Minseok keened as Chanyeol kicked the vibrations up another setting. He tried to find purchase on the cushion of the couch but he couldn’t grip anything. He bucked off the couch then gazed up to see Chanyeol still smirking. He watched as Chanyeol tapped his finger against his chin.

 

“Do I let you get off now … or make you wait until later?”

 

“F-Fuck … you-u.”

 

“Say that again and I’m putting my fat cock all the way down your throat.”

 

Now Chanyeol was talking Minseok’s language. He slid down the edge of the couch and moved over a bit before looking back up at Chanyeol and smiling mischievously.

 

“You won’t do it … Fuck you.”

 

“Colors.”

 

“Green, yellow, red.”

 

Chanyeol knelt down and gripped the back of Minseok’s head then pushed hot and heavy into Minseok’s lips. It made Minseok’s skin shiver. With his hair still in Chanyeol’s grasp Minseok worked quick to unzip Chanyeol’s pants and pull out his cock. It was fully hard as he stroked and already dripping pre-cum.

 

“You’re a little bit more than turned on right now.”

 

“I like when you talk like that, now put it in your mouth and suck.”

 

Minseok grinned before taking it all the way back before bobbing a bit. Chanyeol groaned loud and then pulled Minseok up from the floor.

 

“Bedroom.”

 

Minseok giggled and then ran to the bedroom. He was a bit excited. Scenes were starting to become fun for him. It meant Chanyeol would get incredibly dirty and then wonderfully soft after. Minseok leaned against the headboard before Chanyeol entered the room and closed the door. Wide-eyed, Minseok watched the change in Chanyeol. His eyes became darker as he adjusted the cuffs of his shirt. His gaze snapped to Minseok and he quirked an eyebrow.

 

“Arms out.”

 

Minseok gave a questioning look but spread his arms out and held them there. Chanyeol walked to the side of the headboard and started kissing up Minseok’s arm. Then he felt soft leather and heard metal rattle. Chanyeol walked to the other side and did the same thing. When Minseok looked he had been bound to the headboard.

 

“This was supposed to wait for tonight, but you just love to run that mouth of yours.”

 

Chanyeol pulled a box from the side table drawer and set it in Minseok’s lap. He straddled Minseok then pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before opening it. The dark smile returned when Minseok felt his chin lifted and leather wrapped around his neck. When he tried to look down, he couldn’t.

 

Chanyeol had attached a posture collar to Minseok and he was sat perfectly in place, head slightly lifted. It made Minseok hot. His dick was throbbing in his pants with the low vibration of the cock ring. He whined when Chanyeol palmed him and then kissed his cheek.

 

“Are you ready, baby?”

 

“Green.”

 

Standing on the bed carefully, Chanyeol unzipped his slacks again and pulled his length out. He placed both hands on the headboard and Minseok felt the excitement bubble in his stomach. Chanyeol placed the tip of his dick across Minseok’s lips and smirked.

 

“Mm. Your pretty pink lips are going to look so good around my cock. Open.”

 

Minseok opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, licking a stripe up the length before Chanyeol shoved it to the back of his throat. He stayed there for a moment and let Minseok catch his breath and adjust. When Chanyeol looked down Minseok gave a small nod before Chanyeol started thrusting.

 

“Fuck, this always feels so good.”

 

Chanyeol let one hand go from the headboard and tangled it in Minseok’s hair. He was starting to thrust faster and Minseok could feel the tears gathering in the sides of his eyes. They were good tears. He swirled his tongue and sucked hard as Chanyeol fucked his face faster. He knew Chanyeol wouldn’t last long like this. Bound and postured, Minseok was like a fuck doll and Chanyeol couldn’t take it.

 

“O-Oh Minseok, I’m going to cum.”

 

His pace faltered as he tried to push faster. Minseok felt his cock pulse so he pressed his tongue harder on the underside and Chanyeol groaned loud, gripping his head tighter.

 

“Oh, f-fuck!”

 

Hot cum filled Minseok’s mouth as Chanyeol gripped him with both hands and thrust fast, snapping his hips. Chanyeol held Minseok down against the base of his cock and flexed a few times before pulling off. Minseok’s tongue hung out his mouth as cum and saliva dripped down his chin. Chanyeol quickly wiped it with a tissue before it got on his new shirt.

 

“Are you better now, Chanyeol?”

 

“Fuck yeah. Now, I’m going to turn that off for a bit, but it isn’t going to get any better tonight.”

 

“You’re making me wear it the whole night?”

 

“Oh, yeah. If you’re good by the end of the night, you get to cum.”

 

Chanyeol removed the collar and helped Minseok out of the restraints before kissing his wrists and neck. Minseok moaned when Chanyeol started sucking a little mark on his shoulder.

 

“Stop. I’m … Stop.”

 

“Turned on? Hard? Ready to fuck?”

 

“Ah … Y-Yes.”

 

“Minseok? … Really?”

 

As he pulled back Minseok realized what he said. _Cat’s out the bag_. He gazed up and nodded. Chanyeol smiled and kissed Minseok once more.

 

“Chanyeol, if you’re good tonight. Maybe you can dick me like you’ve always wanted.”

 

“Oh, baby. I’d dick you for fucking hours. You better stop while you’re ahead.”

 

“Want to place bets on who cums first?”

 

“No doubts you.”

 

Minseok gave Chanyeol an eyebrow and a smirk, “We’ll see about that.”

 

 

 

Dinner that night was nearly insufferable and not just because of the toy. Chanyeol looked sinfully attractive. He put on slacks and a button-down shirt, and then a vest on top. Minseok watched as he fixed his hair after their romp and he just looked sexy. Minseok wouldn’t have difficulty tonight. He was ready.

 

Chanyeol took Minseok to one of the nicest restaurants in town. He even had reservations in a private booth. It was decorated with fine art and silky, crimson curtains. The attention to small details made Minseok smile. Chanyeol had ordered his favorite wine and even had a small cake with blueberries on it in the middle of the table. To say the least, Minseok felt spoiled. And Chanyeol’s loving touches and little kisses made him feel that much more.

 

“I love you, baby.”

 

“I love you, too. Chanyeol … this is too much. Thank you.”

 

“I told you I was going to spoil you like the sugar baby you are.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Minseok smirked and then sat down in the booth. Chanyeol slid in next to him putting a hand on his knee. The server came and opened their wine as well as taking their orders for appetizers and entrees. When the server left Chanyeol dipped into his pocket and turned the cock ring on, sending vibrations through Minseok. The jolt to life made him moan quietly and grip at Chanyeol’s hand.

 

“Shh. Don’t make a scene, baby.”

 

“A-Ah. But … it … fuck. It feels good.”

 

Chanyeol just smirked and ran his hand up and down Minseok’s thigh. That did not help him. Every time he slid up it was closer and closer to Minseok’s aching length. He was fully hard and pressed down his thigh. When Chanyeol let his palm graze it, Minseok nearly choked on his wine. The stimulation nearly made him cum. Any more than that and he was going to come undone in the middle of dinner.

 

The server returned with their appetizers and a salad for the two of them. Chanyeol served both of them and then smiled at Minseok as he took a small piece of bread and held it to his lips. Minseok blushed but opened his mouth and took it, chewing slowly. He never had someone like Chanyeol who was romantic and kinky. He was perfect. Then came a sudden increase in the vibration from the ring.

 

“Chan-Chanyeol. S-Stop. I’m … I’m close.”

 

“I know. Hold out, baby.”

 

“I won’t be able to if you touch me one more time.”

 

Chanyeol smirked and slid his hand halfway up Minseok’s leg. He was just under the tip and tapping his fingers against the inside of Minseok’s thigh. He was panting and biting his lip as Chanyeol turned to eat a bit more of his salad and a piece of bread. Then Minseok felt Chanyeol squeeze down on the tip of his cock and he came undone. He threw his head back and bucked off the seat feeling the wetness spread down his thigh and across his lap.

 

“Minseok, really? Right in front of my salad?”

 

“I said not to touch me or I’d cum!”

 

“Shh. We are in a restaurant, baby.”

 

“Fuck you, you did that on purpose.”

 

“Mm. Keep talking with that dirty mouth and I’m going to gag you tonight.”

 

 

 

The rest of dinner Minseok tried not to let the sticky mess in his pants bother him. When they got back he would immediately shower and give Chanyeol some punishment. The urge to switch and dominate was bubbling in Minseok. Chanyeol looked over during dessert and when Minseok gazed at him, he saw a twinge of remorse in his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that during dinner.”

 

“No! Chanyeol. It’s okay. It’s uh, a bit messy, but I’m fine. Really. I was thinking about other stuff.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Um… I’m ready.”

 

Minseok pulled Chanyeol’s hand to him and laced their fingers. He looked up and saw the surprise in Chanyeol’s eyes and a little smirk. Chanyeol knew the intentions of those words. He licked his lips and then leaned over to kiss Minseok. He pushed hard and then let his hand slide up Minseok’s thigh. He trailed kisses across Minseok’s jaw and then leaned over to his ear.

 

“I think I’ve mentioned before that you might not be able to handle me. Are you sure you’re ready?”

 

“I think the question here is … are you ready? Can you handle me?”

 

Chanyeol pulled back and they both had identical smirks. Another hot kiss later and they were ready to leave dinner and head home.

  
  


Minseok teased Chanyeol the whole way there. By the time they got through the door half their clothes were gone and Chanyeol was pushing Minseok into the bed. His slacks were undone and hanging loosely around his hips when he knelt between Minseok’s legs kissing down his chest and pulling at his pants.

 

Minseok smirked as Chanyeol took in his little shorts. The surprise he had been dying to show Chanyeol. They were soft lace that had ties and ribbons on the side. The fabric was mostly see through and black. There really wasn’t much else to them. Hence little shorts. Minseok watched as Chanyeol bit his lip and bent down. He left open mouth kisses across Minseok’s half-hard length sucking at the tip.

 

“Fuck, Minseok, what did I do to have someone so perfect?”

 

“I could say the same thing, but um I need to tell you something.”

 

“What baby?”

 

“I-I uh, this is my first time.”

 

Chanyeol’s brow furrowed and then he burst out laughing. He bent over and caged Minseok under him kissing his cheeks.

 

“I wasn’t going to assume, but I figured. I’ll be gentle if you want me to.”

 

“That’s not what I’m saying. I just want … I wanted you to know that you’re my first.”

 

“I mean I’m a bit surprised because you are drop dead gorgeous and your hips are fucking sinful.”

 

Chanyeol thrust up and Minseok moaned softly into the kiss that came after. It was sensual and Chanyeol slipped his tongue in, licking the roof of Minseok’s mouth and pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. Minseok panted as Chanyeol trailed gentle kisses down Minseok’s neck to his shoulders.

 

“Chanyeol … please. I want it.”

 

“You can have whatever you want, baby.”

 

A swift turn and Minseok changed their positions. He kissed down Chanyeol’s stomach and then rid him of the rest of his clothes. He admired his boyfriend’s body before looking down to see he was fully erect and, now that they he was undressed completely … something else.

 

“You did not … “

 

“I did … it’s in the other pocket. You just never noticed.”

 

Minseok picked up the pants and saw the identical remote to his except it was red. He clicked them both to the first setting and watched as Chanyeol thrust off the bed, groaning low and covering his face. It made Minseok chuckle. He shimmied out of his shorts before straddling Chanyeol.

 

“So this is your idea of couple rings? I like your style.”

 

“I love you, baby.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

Before Minseok knew it he was being hauled up closer to Chanyeol’s face. He sat wide-eyed as Chanyeol kissed his thighs and flicked his tongue across his length. His face flushed as Chanyeol massaged his ass and kept him close. It was a bit embarrassing but Minseok loved it. Then he was lifted just a little more and Chanyeol pushed his tongue flat against his rim. It made Minseok shudder. He whined as Chanyeol’s hand wrapped around his cock slowly pumping.

 

“Ch-Chanyeol.”

 

He hummed and Minseok’s head flew back. He had to grip the headboard to steady himself. His other hand was tangled in his hair as he pushed down on Chanyeol’s mouth. When he looked down Chanyeol’s eyes were closed but there was a smirk drawing up on his face. He started kissing softly and then pushed hard against Minseok’s rim nearly making him limp.

 

“Fuck… so good.”

 

Minseok felt a finger circling his rim as Chanyeol continued to lick and pepper his skin in kisses. He felt dirty, but it felt good. Chanyeol’s sloppy tongue licking across his skin and fingering him languidly was like Heaven. He felt Chanyeol wrap one arm around his waist and then he was hauled over, laying on his back. Chanyeol adjusted and started fingering him faster. The pace made Minseok keen. He was on Cloud 9.

 

“You want it, baby? Tell me you want it.”

 

“Fuck. Chanyeol, I want it.”

 

“Yeah. You want this fat cock? Beg for it. Colors?”

 

“Green. Yellow. Red. _Sir_ , please… “

 

Chanyeol fished to the lube in the side table and coated his fingers returning them to stretch Minseok. He pushed a third finger as he gripped Minseok’s waist to pull him closer. His kissing was sloppy and rush and Minseok fucking loved it. As expected, his first time was going to be crazy hot and probably messy. He didn’t care if it lasted long.

 

He felt the tip of Chanyeol’s length and then moaned loudly as he pushed slowly. He was half-way when Minseok made him go slower. Chanyeol looked down and smiled softly, but his pupils were blown just as much as Minseok’s and he was starting to drip a bit of sweat. He was just as sexy as the first time Minseok met him. Before Minseok knew it, he was bottomed out and leaning over to kiss him. It was gentle and Minseok could tell how much Chanyeol was holding back. He thrust slowly at first until Minseok urged him to go faster.

 

“Oh, Minseok. I-I don’t know if I’ll … fuck … last… You’re so tight.”

 

Minseok draped his arms over Chanyeol and kissed his chest, “That’s okay. We have all night and tomorrow. And next week. And next month.”

 

Chanyeol chuckled and then bit down on his lip. He hauled one of Minseok’s legs up to his shoulder and the new angle made Minseok shiver. He was hitting dead on his prostate slowly and it sent pleasure spiking through him just enough to get Minseok high. He hit it just right and Minseok’s hips jerked forward. Chanyeol’s eyes rolled and he hissed.

 

“M-Minseok … I-I am going to … “

 

Minseok rolled his hips up once more and Chanyeol’s hips stuttered. They stayed flush with him as he moaned loud and his eyes rolled back. Minseok watched his head lull and then he pushed a few more times. He had climaxed and Minseok watched as his face fell.

 

“I-I’m sorry. I … I didn’t … “

 

“Chanyeol … It’s fine. Stop.”

 

Minseok cradled his face and pushed a gentle kiss into the side of his lips and then smiled. Chanyeol slowly pulled out and removing his cock ring and grabbing a wipe from the side table. More cum dripped out as Chanyeol removed the ring and stroked through the rest of his orgasm. He cleaned himself and Minseok off before sitting back against the headboard.

 

“I wanted to last longer.”

 

“Shut up, “ Minseok straddled Chanyeol and smiled, “Like I said we have tomorrow, and the day after, and next week, and next month, and … “

 

“And forever if you’ll have me.”

 

A cute smile drew up on Chanyeol’s face as Minseok laughed and pressed a kiss to his dimple, “Maybe. You have to work for that.”

 

Chanyeol hugged Minseok’s tight as he knelt against Chanyeol’s chest. He cradled his face and kissed gently before it started to get a bit more passionate. Chanyeol’s hands were roaming and massaging Minseok’s thighs. He slid down a bit leaving little kisses on Minseok’s hips.

 

“Chanyeol, I want to do something.”

 

“Go for it, baby. I’m open to whatever you want.”

 

“I want to do what you did to me earlier today.”

 

Chanyeol’s gaze snapped up and his pupils were blown again. There was a gleam in his eyes that Minseok had never seen before. He lifted himself back up and smiled. Minseok watched as Chanyeol scrunched his nose and bit his lip stretching out his arms. Minseok’s face lit up. Chanyeol knew exactly what he was talking about. It only took Minseok a fraction of a second to jump off the bed and start binding Chanyeol to the headboard. He kissed each wrist before strapping him in the cuffs and stepping back onto the bed.

 

“I don’t want the collar, but I’ll stay still.”

 

Minseok stared at Chanyeol a moment admiring his form before getting an idea. The devious look on his face alerted Chanyeol that something mischevious was going on.

 

“What are you thinking?”

 

“When we’re finished … Can I take a picture?

 

“And send it to who?”

 

Minseok licked his lips and smirked. Chanyeol knew because his eyes went wide and then he smiled. He nodded his head and then looked back up, “Fine. But if you cum on my face you better make it fucking count.”

 

There was no hesitation when Minseok picked up his phone from his pant pocket and set it beside them. He stood above Chanyeol before fisting his cock a bit to get it full. He slid into Chanyeol’s mouth and felt the warmth of his tongue flicking and swirling. His mouth was fucking amazing. He sucked hard as Minseok gripped the headboard for balance. He thrust a bit before Chanyeol groaned sending vibrations up Minseok’s spine.

 

“Do you want it rougher?”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes got darker as he nodded slowly. He sucked hard as Minseok snapped his hips. He barely reached the back of Chanyeol’s throat but his tongue was glorious and pushed hard against the underside of his cock. He was close to unraveling and cumming down Chanyeol’s throat but he held back. He pulled out and shoved the cock ring off before jerking himself to completion. 

 

“I-I’m … fuck … Chanyeol!”

 

Minseok gripped Chanyeol’s hair and held his face up. He flexed before shooting cum into Chanyeol’s mouth and all over his face. Minseok panted letting his head fall back as he languidly stroked himself and basked in his orgasm. When he let go, he was completely satisfied with how fucked Chanyeol looked. Minseok grabbed his phone before taking three pictures. A couple for himself, and then the next was for another person. 

 

He thumbed through his apps before opening Snapchat and taking one more picture and typing some text. He grabbed a wipe from the side table and cleaned off Chanyeol’s face before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips and stepping off to release him from the cuffs. Chanyeol pulled Minseok back to the bed and snuggled into his shoulder.

 

“You better be prepared for what is going to come next.”

 

“If you meant that in the way I think …  You mean who. And I know.”

 

“He’s going to own your ass and you know it.”

 

Minseok chuckled before turning in Chanyeol’s arms. He nuzzled into his chest. He didn't care how sweaty and nasty they were. He wanted to be close to his boyfriend.

 

“We’ll shower in a minute but I want to ask you a question.”

 

“What’s that Chanyeol … if it's about the foursome. It’s pretty obvious.”

 

“No. I mean yes. That’s true. But .. something else.”

 

“Go for it.”

 

“How do you feel about going to a BDSM dungeon?”

  
  
  


 

 

 

* * *

 

_ xfireandice99 has sent you a Snap! _

[  _ we’re ready to explore a little i think _ ]


	6. ~ Soju and Squid - Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I was originally going to post another chapter but I was too inspired for this interlude. It became the focus instead of the chapter. I will be updating the chapter next week. Don't worry. **Be warned** \- this gives away some background information leading up to the events of Sehun's birthday. Please proceed with caution. There are plot twists.
> 
> _This chapter is in Chanyeol's POV approx. one year ago._
> 
>  

♠

 

“I need to get laid.”

 

Chanyeol stretched his legs out on his couch, trying to avoid the couple snuggled up on the other side. It was just a normal weekend for them. As normal as broke college kids and a stripper could be. Sehun was relaxing before his shift that night at Chanyeol’s and he didn’t mind in the least. He got to see pictures of the cute, tiny hyung that Sehun kept to himself.

 

Chanyeol was a bit jealous.

 

“We’ve told you before you could join us.”

 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and shook his head. The thought was there, but Chanyeol wanted a boyfriend. Well, not just _any_ boyfriend. He wanted Minseok. Adorable, sexy, tight-assed Minseok … In his little shorts with his colorful hair.

 

“Yah! You’re thinking about him again!”

 

Luhan smacked Chanyeol out of his thoughts and he shrugged with a grin, “Look. He’s fucking hot and he’s just… perfect, okay? Why won’t you introduce us, Sehun?”

 

“Minseok has a lot to work through… Maybe one day. Now, what about that threesome?”

 

“UGH.”

 

There was a thud and a grunt and Sehun slapping Chanyeol. He had kicked him off the couch. Chanyeol just laughed to himself. His friends were awful. There was part of him that wanted to do this, but a bigger part just wanted to be in a relationship. Chanyeol thumbed through his phone and sighed. The pictures just didn’t do anything for his restless heart. Every gummy smile deserved to stay there. Minseok was a bit insecure and Chanyeol knew that. One day though, one day Chanyeol would make Minseok smile like that.

 

Sehun stood and Luhan followed him to the bathroom. Why he was getting ready at Chanyeol’s was beyond him. Chanyeol shrugged and shimmied down the couch to get more comfortable. He kept scrolling through the few pictures he had of Minseok.

 

His two favorites we the ones where Minseok was either nearly nude or buck ass naked. But, not how people thought. The first he was in little shorts laughing at another dancer. He was covered in cake and Minseok was laughing hard. Sehun had taken the photo secretly when he thought Minseok looked so free. The second was at the beach. Luhan and Minseok were nude and the sunset looked very nice. Chanyeol didn’t want to admit that that picture stayed his background for a long time before he got scared someone would see.

 

_“Fuck, Sehun!”_

 

Chanyeol tossed his head back and threw himself off the couch. He walked over to the bathroom door and slammed his fist on it, yelling. He heard slapping and moaning and knew that the couple was fucking in his shower.

 

“Cut that shit out! If I’m not getting laid in my house, you aren’t either!”

 

_“You could have joined us, prude.”_

 

Fuming, Chanyeol twisted the knob and grinned when it wasn’t locked. He broke into the bathroom and threw the shower curtain open to Sehun pinning Luhan to the shower wall.

 

“Sucks to be you.”

 

Chanyeol shoved the knob on the water temperature to cold and walked out. He heard shouting and slipping, then Sehun nearly falling out of the shower. It gave him just a bit of satisfaction. He sat down at his desk and sighed. He knew that soon he would be alone in his apartment. The only other choice was to join Sehun and Luhan at the strip club, but Sehun always frowned upon that. Mostly because of Minseok.

 

One day though, Chanyeol was going to work Sehun up to at least an introduction.

 

♠

 

The restless, frustrated feeling didn’t leave Chanyeol. He was starting to get antsy. Every few days Sehun and Luhan would come over and hang out, and after the shower incident … Chanyeol was starting to consider the threesome seriously. But he was absolutely too nervous and maybe a bit insecure. It had been a while since Chanyeol had a boyfriend. He also didn’t really do one night stands. Mostly because those boyfriends … they broke up with him before they got too far.

 

Chanyeol’s insecurities were strong because of _why_ they broke up with him; his big dick.

 

It sounded dumb, but no matter how much of Chanyeol’s personality they liked, when he took his pants off, they backed out. He kept himself fit and Chanyeol found himself to be very attractive, but sometimes insecurities got the best of him. And Chanyeol took it to heart. Sehun always tried to reassure him though that there were people out there that would love him for him and that he would one day set him up with a guy who would shower him in that kind of love.

 

Chanyeol secretly hoped it would be Minseok.

 

Weeks after the shower incident Luhan started to get a bit flirtier and a little handsy-er. Chanyeol would be laying on the couch and Luhan would get a bit closer until he was nearly in Chanyeol’s lap. Then one day he actually straddled Chanyeol and it instantly made him hard.

 

“Get off.”

 

“How about I get you off?”

 

Chanyeol stared wide-eyed at Luhan who had reached down between them to palm Chanyeol. He groaned and bit his lip as Luhan smirked. Then he felt skin on skin contact as Luhan lifted his shirt and peppered his stomach in kisses.

 

“Fuck … Does Sehun know you’re doing this…?”

 

“Oh yeah. I know.”

 

Chanyeol shot up to see Sehun smirking behind the couch. He ran his fingers through Luhan’s hair and pulled his head back.

 

“I said not to start without me.”

 

“Too bad.”

 

Luhan leaned back over and started kissing Chanyeol’s neck. He grabbed at Luhan’s ass and moaned quietly. Then he felt a hand through his own hair as Sehun walked around and knelt beside them.

 

“You know, you could just give in. We know you want to.”

 

Chanyeol groaned as Sehun pulled on his hair and Luhan kissed his stomach. He knew what they were trying to do. They were trying to seduce him and it was working. He licked his lips as Sehun bent down next to the couch. He trapped Luhan’s lips into a kiss before turning back to Chanyeol. Luhan leaned over and was nose to nose with him.

 

“Can I kiss you, Chanyeol?”

 

Chanyeol didn’t even answer. He just lifted up and kissed Luhan hard and hungrily. He wrapped his hands around his waist and hauled him closer. He felt Sehun’s hand leave his hair and then soft, wet kisses on his neck. He moaned into Luhan’s mouth as he thrust slowly across Chanyeol’s lap. Sehun bit down on his ear and he moaned again.

 

“Chanyeol, do you want to … “

 

Sehun couldn’t even finish the thought before Chanyeol pulled back and gave a breathless ‘yes’. He turned over toward Sehun and pulled him closer, kissing him just as hungrily as he did Luhan. He wanted this. He was starved for this type of affection and if they were going to give it, he was going to take it. Luhan sat up and placed his palms on Chanyeol’s hips before Sehun pulled away from the kiss.

 

“Okay, then we have to talk about it.”

 

Luhan stood up and sat back down on the other side of the couch and Sehun sat between them. He folded his legs and turned toward Chanyeol watching carefully. Chanyeol took a deep breath. This was going to be a different kind of talk. Sehun was the first to speak.

 

“So, if we’re going to do this we need to make some rules. I’m cool with doing whatever, but I’m not a bottom so … no one is fucking me. You can definitely suck my dick though.”

 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and scoffed, “I guess that’s cool. I switch. I don’t care.”

 

“Good,” Luhan crawled over into Sehun’s lap and leaned back, “So am I and I really, really want to fuck you. I’m even open to you fucking me while Sehun watches.”

 

“I like that idea, Xiao Lu.”

 

Chanyeol nodded, “Okay, so… Game plan: Luhan fucks me while I suck you off, then I fuck Luhan while you watch.”

 

“Perfect. I’m gonna go get some things for tonight. Feel free to entertain yourselves… Just don’t go overboard.”

 

Sehun stood and grabbed his keys and wallet, leaving Luhan and Chanyeol on the couch. It was a few moments before Luhan moved back over. This time he didn’t straddle Chanyeol, he just leaned into his shoulder.

 

“You know, he wants you to be in our relationship with us. That’s why he won’t introduce you to Minseok.”

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah, he’s jealous. He wants you to be with us. He really likes you Chanyeol and I see why. You’re handsome and caring. He gets different things from me than you. He knows how romantic you can be and I think he’s afraid of losing you.”

 

“He … He wouldn’t lose me if I date Minseok.”

 

“He’s afraid of that. Can you blame him? It’s just recently he’s started developing feelings for you. I saw it coming but he wanted to deny it.”

 

“I like him, too … but … “

 

“You like Minseok more.”

 

Chanyeol just nodded his head as Luhan chuckled. He turned in Chanyeol’s arms and held his waist, leaning in closer.

 

“I’ll help you, but you know Sehun is going to throw a fit. He’s protective of Minseok. I think he has a crush on him too. But don’t tell him I said that.”

 

“I won’t. You know I’m open to sharing him if he ever, ya know … wants to.”

 

“I like that idea. Now, we have who knows how long before Sehun comes back. Let’s have some fun.”

 

Luhan trailed his fingers down Chanyeol’s chest before snapping the waistband of his shorts against his stomach. Chanyeol bit his lip as Luhan laid in his lap and left open mouth kisses across his half-hard cock. Chanyeol lifted his shirt and watched as Luhan’s eyes grew wide.

 

“Okay … now I see why Sehun wants a threesome. You’re kind of hot.”

 

“I take pride in my appearance even if guys fucking suck and break up with me.”

 

“Look, I will never understand that. I fucking love big ass cocks and those guys are stupid.”

 

Luhan slipped between Chanyeol’s legs and pulled down his shorts down to his thighs. His throbbing length sprang to life and Luhan licked his lips before taking it in his hands. Chanyeol hissed as he stroked it long and slow. He flicked his wrist in just the right way that had Chanyeol’s toes curling already. When Luhan set his mouth around Chanyeol he whined loud and tangled his hand in his hair.

 

“When is the last time someone touched you, damn.”

 

“Besides myself …I have no idea, but that feels fucking wonderful.”

 

Luhan licked one long stripe up Chanyeol’s length before taking it all to the back of his throat. Chanyeol groaned as he hummed and bobbed up and down. It was hard to keep a steady pace when Chanyeol wanted to shove him down and make him choke. Chanyeol liked things a little rougher than what Sehun and Luhan engaged in. He secretly hoped Minseok was into those things. The thought made his dick twitch and Luhan pulled off giving a little smirk.

 

“You’re thinking about Minseok again … aren’t you…?”

 

“Sorry … “

 

“No, it’s fine. He’s into way different things than we are.”

 

Luhan continued to stroke Chanyeol before kissing down his length and then peppering his stomach in kisses.

 

“I shouldn’t think about him when you’re the one with my cock in your mouth.”

 

“I don’t care. Use me like you would him.”

 

“Are you sure? That’s a bit … I don’t know, Luhan.”

 

“It’s like roleplay. You’re familiar with safe words, huh? Green.”

 

Chanyeol cradled Luhan jaw and lifted him from the floor. He walked until he sat on the coffee table. He stroked himself while Luhan stared into his eyes. Chanyeol swallowed hard and left one hand on Luhan’s face.

 

“I’ll be gentle.”

 

As Chanyeol slid into Luhan’s mouth he whined and it drove Chanyeol crazy. He shoved his pants down to his ankles and lifted his shirt, thrusting his hips forward. He felt Luhan grasp and drag his nails down the back of his thighs. The sensation of Luhan’s tongue swirling around his cock made Chanyeol’s head loll back. He was white-knuckling his shirt as Luhan sucked harder. He was about to come undone fast. He hadn’t had any pleasure, especially like this, in so long.

 

He snapped his hips and watched as Luhan’s eyes started to water. He was most likely gagging but he hadn’t tapped or anything. Chanyeol thrust again and watched as the tears fell. He wiped them away with his thumb before grunting and thrusting faster. He was chasing his orgasm and seeing Luhan a mess like this was turning him on something fierce. He wished it was Minseok…swollen, pink lips wrapped around his cock, sucking hard.

 

“A-Ah… Fuck!”

 

The thought made Chanyeol climb. He pulled out and fisted his cock hard cumming into his hand and partly on Luhan’s face. He didn’t expect to get off that quick to the thought of Minseok sucking him off. Luhan frowned and rolled his eyes at Chanyeol before grabbing a tissue.

 

“You could have just cum in my mouth.”

 

“That’s a boyfriend privilege and currently you’re only on fuck buddy premium.”

 

They both laughed before Chanyeol sat down on the couch and watched Luhan clean himself off carefully. He got up and was still visibly hard. Chanyeol pulled him down into his lap and kissed him hard before Luhan whimpered and pulled back.

 

“I want to wait. It’s my thing.”

 

“What is?”

 

“Edging or denial. You’re so going to get it tonight.”

 

Chanyeol shook his head as Luhan settled into his lap, snuggling into his chest. They were both nearly asleep when Sehun returned. He just laughed to himself before lightly tapping on both of them.

 

“It’s nice coming home to both of you snuggled up on the couch looking fucked out of your minds.”

 

Luhan looked around before snuggling back into Chanyeol’s shoulder, “Shut up.”

 

Chanyeol squeezed Luhan before moving his hands to his waist. He looked over his shoulder to see Sehun putting some groceries away and then bringing a couple of black bag into the living room.

 

“We’re going to have so much fun.”

 

♠

 

Quite a bit of soju and a bunch of squid later, Chanyeol was laid out across his bed, feet dangling off the edge. Sehun and Luhan were snuggled up, leaning on the headboard. Luhan was trying to tickle Chanyeol with his feet, jabbing and poking. He giggled to himself before Sehun draped his arm over Luhan’s shoulder.

 

“So, uh… how do we do this?” Chanyeol sat up and swayed a bit before tucking his legs underneath him and looking at his partners on the other side of the bed.

 

Luhan looked over to Sehun who just nodded and nudged him forward. Luhan then licked his lips before crawling over to Chanyeol and straddling him. When Luhan kissed him it was different this time. It was slow and passionate. There was fire behind this kiss.

 

Luhan draped his arms over Chanyeol’s shoulders. He was just a bit higher so Chanyeol had to tilt his head back. He felt Luhan’s hand tangle in his hair and tug just lightly while sucking on his tongue and bottom lip. The way Luhan kissed him this time was a sin. He licked the inside of Chanyeol’s mouth and for a moment he forgot that Sehun was watching them make out feverishly. When Chanyeol looked over he had his drink in one hand and his cock in the other. It made Chanyeol’s stomach heat up.

 

That’s when Chanyeol saw Sehun’s desires. He was fisting his cock slowly and Chanyeol wanted to suck it until he came hot in his mouth. So, he lifted Luhan off his lap and turned toward Sehun. He received a little smirk when he licked his lips like Luhan knew exactly what he was thinking.

 

Luhan crawled back over and rid Sehun of the shorts he was wearing. His shirt had been long gone. Chanyeol bent over at the same time as Luhan, both licking long stripes up his leaking cock and then kissing when they reached the tip. Chanyeol whined into his mouth and then felt Sehun’s hand in his hair. He positioned himself between Sehun’s legs and let him push his lips down until he was flush with Sehun’s pelvis. Chanyeol closed his eyes and sucked hard as he lifted himself. He was pleased when he came off with a pop and Sehun moaned loud, letting his head fall back into the headboard.

 

“Wow. I didn’t expect you to be so good at that.”

 

“There are a lot of things I’m good at.”

 

Chanyeol licked Sehun’s cock sloppily and then sunk back down. He felt fingers playing around his rim and knew that Luhan had gotten the lube and was prepping him. These were all new sensations. Giving head and getting fingered at the same time, it was hard for Chanyeol to concentrate.

 

He moaned and hummed around Sehun’s dick before he had to come up. Luhan was fucking him slow, but it felt fantastic. Luhan wasn’t very big, but he had just enough stretch and flexibility to hit all the right spots. Chanyeol’s own ache was left heavy between his legs. It twitched when he felt vibrations against his rim.

 

Luhan sat flush, giving short thrusts. He was panting and gripping Chanyeol’s hips and as he sucked Sehun more, Chanyeol found it hard to hold back. Luhan hit the right spot and he nearly screamed. He had to use both hands to brace himself on the bed. Sehun had a front row seat to his boyfriend fucking his best friend into a bumbling mess.

 

“You like it Yeolie… You like it when I fuck you like that?”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

Chanyeol couldn’t even speak with how good he was getting it. Luhan snapped his hips and grunted, using his grip for leverage. Chanyeol had tears gathering in his eyes when he looked up at Sehun. When their eyes met Chanyeol watched as something danced in his gaze. Chanyeol realized it was his feelings for both of them, Luhan and himself.

 

Sehun captured his lips in a gentle kiss before setting his drink down and cradling Chanyeol’s jaw. His kiss was completely different from Luhan’s sloppy make-out session. Sehun’s kiss was soft and tender. It was laced with all of his emotions. He left gentle pecks to the side of Chanyeol’s mouth and traveled to his jaw and ear.

 

Chanyeol whimpered when he started pulling the sensitive skin of his neck between his teeth. He was going to leave a mark. Chanyeol realized how possessive Sehun was being with him. He pulled back, lips swollen and left another mark identical to the one he made on the other side.

 

“Chanyeol… I want you to be ours.”

 

Luhan’s pace didn’t falter as Sehun whispered into Chanyeol’s ear. He bit his lip as Sehun left more open-mouthed kisses on his neck and shoulder. Sehun was kissing him the way a lover would kiss his partner. It made Chanyeol’s heart thump in his chest until Luhan hit his prostate dead on and he screamed.

 

Sehun cooed at him and kissed him deeply, swallowing his moans and whimpers. When Sehun laid back Chanyeol saw how red, and swollen his cock was. A small drop of pre-cum was dripping from the tip and Chanyeol lapped it up, sucking on the tip and swirling his tongue.

 

If he concentrated on this he could last through Luhan pounding into him from behind. But, his hips were faltering and Chanyeol knew he was close. A few more thrusts and Luhan was grunting, pulling out. He shoved the cock ring off and Chanyeol felt warmth across his backside.

 

Chanyeol started to suck Sehun off in earnest. He swirled his tongue and sunk his lips all the way down. He swallowed and listened to the panting coming from Sehun’s parted lips. His hand was tangled in Chanyeol’s hair as he thrust up slowly from the bed.

 

Chanyeol was going to pull off but when he chanced to look up he saw how Sehun was looking down at him. It sent his heart into a frenzy. He closed his eyes and felt as Sehun flexed. Chanyeol pushed his tongue flat against the underside and felt warmth spread in his mouth. Sehun nearly yelled climaxing down Chanyeol’s throat.

 

He dared to sneak a glance at Luhan sitting next to them and watched as he smirked. Chanyeol swallowed and looked at Sehun’s face, pupils blown wide and hair clinging to his forehead. He hurriedly pulled Chanyeol to him kissing him and licking into his mouth. Chanyeol knew he was tasting himself.

 

“Don’t mind me,” Luhan chuckled, licking his lips and taking in the other two kissing.

 

“Hell no. It’s my turn, get over here.”

 

Chanyeol pulled Luhan by the ankle and he laughed harder. He set himself on all fours beside Sehun as Chanyeol lubed his fingers and pushed two in at once. Luhan keened but rocked back with each thrust. He barely needed prep as Chanyeol put in a third finger. He removed them and generously spread lube across his dick before pressing into Luhan.

 

It was tight and Chanyeol had to go slow. It felt incredible. It had been a long time since he had topped. He liked both, topping and bottoming, but most of his partners didn’t want him to top because he was so big. But, Luhan took it like a champ and then some. He was rocking back before Chanyeol could even start thrusting. He was buried deep and he knew he wasn’t going to last long if Luhan kept moving. He grit his teeth and finally snapped.

 

“Luhan. Stop. Colors?”

 

Sehun’s eyes grew wide as Chanyeol man handled Luhan up. His back was at Chanyeol’s chest as he gripped his neck tight. Luhan was panting but Chanyeol could see the grin on his face.

 

“Yellow to slow down, Red to stop, and Green for more.”

 

“Good boy.”

 

Chanyeol shoved his thumb into Luhan’s mouth as he keened. Luhan greedily sucked on it before being dropped back down on all fours. Chanyeol slammed into him hard and watched as Sehun’s face lit up with different expressions. Chanyeol was sure that he wasn’t used to seeing this side of him. He grabbed the back of Luhan’s head and shoved him down into the mattress.

 

“You move too much.”

 

“You don’t move enough. Fuck me or don’t.”

 

Chanyeol grit his teeth again, lost to his own desires. He pulled Luhan’s arms back and he flopped face first into the mattress. Chanyeol held his wrists in one hand at the small of his back and started pounding into him hard and fast.

 

“Is this what you want? My fat cock fucking you harder? Huh? Answer me!”

 

“Y-Yes. Fuck, please.”

 

Chanyeol balanced himself, spreading his knees and leaning back a bit. He bobbed the tip of his dick at Luhan’s entrance a few times before snapping his hips forward. Luhan moaned loudly muffled by the bed sheets. He turned his head and Chanyeol watched as now he had tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Chanyeol closed his eyes and imagined Minseok below him, screaming for him… _harder_ … _faster_. It sent shivers down his spine. He could feel Luhan rocking back with his thrusts and moaning quietly.

 

“Oh, fuck.”

 

Chanyeol opened his eyes to see Sehun fisting his cock again and Luhan sobbing in pleasure below him. As his imagination went wild, Chanyeol felt himself get high. His toes were curling and the heat in his stomach was boiling. He quickly pulled out and climaxed across Luhan’s back getting a scoff from underneath him.

 

“Told you. Fuck buddy premium. I don’t cum in your mouth or your ass. That’s strictly for boyfriends.”

 

“So, why don’t you just be our boyfriend?”

 

Chanyeol let go of his now soft cock to look up at Sehun. His expression was serious. As Chanyeol sat down, he sobered up. He glanced over at Luhan who had just about the same expression as him.

 

Chanyeol blinked before he saw Luhan’s anger. This was a conversation he shouldn’t be apart of. He hung his head and slowly got up from the bed careful not to look at Sehun or else he might stay. Chanyeol grabbed his clothes and quickly walked to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. That’s when he heard the argument on the other side.

 

_“I told you to wait! You don’t have any self-control! You’re going to scare him!”_

 

_“I couldn’t help it, okay! You know how I feel about him. You knew before I did.”_

 

_“Yeah! I did. Because you’re so close minded… You didn’t think you could love more than one person at a time. News Flash. You do! But you’re going to ruin it if you don’t take your time! Fuck Sehun… He likes Minseok and you. How do you think he feels now that he’s been sexual with us?”_

 

_“Probably as fucking confused as I am!”_

 

_“That’s right. And now you just piled on blurting out for him to be your boyfriend… “_

 

_“Our boyfriend.”_

 

_“No, Sehun. You know the deal. He is yours. You are mine. I am yours. I don’t want another boyfriend right now, but you can have one. I know you want this.”_

 

_“I do… but I fucked it up. Xiao Lu… I fucked up. What do I do?”_

 

Chanyeol’s heart stopped in his chest. Sehun was crying. Chanyeol quickly toweled himself off and put his clothes on, grabbing more clean towels. He wet one and left the other dry before opening the door and walking back to the side of the bed. He handed the dry towel to Luhan and straddled Sehun, who hiccuped a few times.

 

Chanyeol frowned but started cleaning him up. He wiped down his face, then his hands and everything else. He climbed off the bed and found his shorts, helping him back into them. Luhan took the dry towel and dried off his face and chest before tossing it in the hamper with everything else. Luhan hopped off the bed and grabbed his sweats before curling into Sehun’s side.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Sehun was whispering as Chanyeol crawled back into the bed with both of them. He took Sehun’s hand and held it to his lips, kissing each knuckle, “Shh. It’s okay. What we did was kind of an emotional deal for you. It’s okay, I promise. You didn’t fuck up. I shouldn’t have run off like that and left you hanging. I’m sorry.”

 

“I didn’t mean to blurt that out like that. Luhan and I have been talking and… We want you to be with us. You would mostly be my boyfriend, but we would still engage in stuff with Luhan. He would know everything that we do.”

 

“Shouldn’t you at least take me on a date first?”

 

Luhan laughed first, and then Sehun’s eyes crinkled breaking his face into a wide smile, “Okay, fair enough. Chanyeol, would you like to go on a date with me?”

 

Chanyeol leaned over and captured Sehun’s lips in a chaste kiss, “I’d love to.”

 

♠

 

About a week later Chanyeol was the most nervous and anxious he had been in a long time. Sehun really wanted to go on a date. He decided he wanted to take Chanyeol out to dinner and a movie. Chanyeol was getting ready in his bathroom when Sehun walked in without Luhan.

 

“Is Luhan with you?”

 

“Yeah, he’s sitting on the couch watching television.”

 

Sehun closed the distance between them and spun Chanyeol around. Their heights were nearly matched but somehow Chanyeol still felt small when Sehun tried to dominate him. Sehun lifted Chanyeol and put him on the counter before locking lips with him. Chanyeol felt flush as Sehun slipped his tongue in licking the roof of his mouth. He would never get used to the way Sehun kissed him. He leaned over and started kissing Chanyeol’s neck and ear and a low moan escaped his lips.

 

“Shouldn’t we stop?”

 

“Why? Luhan has given his permission for everything I’m doing.”

 

“Oh, okay then.”

 

Chanyeol smiled before Sehun pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and then sighed, “I’m moving too fast for you.”

 

“Kind of. I really like it but I’m really nervous and not sure how all of this works. Plus … you know … Minseok.”

 

“It’s okay. We’ll work on that later.”

 

Chanyeol pressed his forehead to Sehun and they stayed like that for a few moments before Luhan cleared his throat then laughed, “You know, you guys are disgustingly cute together and I love it.”

 

Sehun chuckled before kissing Chanyeol again and helping him button the rest of his shirt. Luhan wrapped his arms around Sehun’s waist and then stood on his toes to kiss his cheek. Chanyeol didn’t expect it when he leaned over and kissed his cheek too. He had to admit he really liked having both of them dote on him and shower him with affection.

 

When they got to the restaurant Chanyeol was amazed. It was really nice and he felt special. Sehun ordered everything for the both of them and then ordered dessert. Chanyeol loved it when he leaned over and kissed his cheek and held his hand. Before they got to the movie theater Chanyeol felt his phone buzz. He was surprised by the text that popped up on his screen.

 

_[New Message from Luhan]_

_I have given my permission for everything that may or may not happen tonight._

_And I mean everything. Don’t feel pressured to do anything you don’t want to do._

 

Chanyeol felt his face flush then he felt a light squeeze on his thigh. Sehun was looking over with concern. He glanced down at the phone and smiled.

 

“It’s okay, Chanyeol. Luhan just wants you to know that I’m not doing anything without his knowledge. He knows what I want to do tonight and he’s okay with it all. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do and if I make you feel uncomfortable you can tell me to stop at any time.”

 

“I’m actually really enjoying spending all this time with you. Had I know this is how you both felt maybe I would have joined sooner. I still want to talk about Minseok in the future.”

 

“I can promise you, I’ll do that. Let’s take this slow and see how it goes. Then when I think you’re ready and after a few talks… I’ll introduce you. Does that sound okay?”

 

“Yeah. It sounds really good. Thank you, Sehun. For everything.”

 

Chanyeol leaned over and kissed Sehun full on the lips before pulling back and laughing at his flushed face. Sehun covered his lips before look at Chanyeol with a smile.

 

They walked hand in hand into the movie theater, then ordered popcorn and drinks. Sehun wanted to watch some action movie and Chanyeol couldn’t say no because he was also interested in it. Chanyeol felt a bit nervous when Sehun pulled him all the way to the back row at the top of the theater. He kind of got the hint Sehun was giving when he draped an arm over Chanyeol’s shoulder and pulled him in for a heated kiss. It took all he had not to whine when he felt Sehun’s hand run up his thigh and squeeze.

 

“I haven’t done this in a while obviously and I just… I’m sorry if it makes you feel weird.”

 

“No, Sehun, it’s fine. I haven’t dated in awhile either. This is more than okay.”

 

Sehun kept his arm around Chanyeol and he couldn’t help but feel giddy. He pulled his leg up and got comfortable taking his hand and lacing his fingers with the hand over his shoulder. They spent most of the movie like this. Chanyeol’s other hand was covered in popcorn butter.

 

He looked for a napkin but couldn’t find where he put them, so he started licking his fingers to remove the salt and grease. That’s when he heard a soft moan and felt Sehun’s gaze. His eyes were following his tongue as he flicked it across each finger to remove the butter. Chanyeol bit his lip as he watched Sehun’s tongue dart out of his parted lips, then Chanyeol got an idea. He leaned over and slid his thumb across Sehun’s bottom lip. He licked it with little kitten-like flicks before pulling it into his mouth and giving it a hard suck.

 

“Sehun, you made us sit back here for a reason… Didn’t you?”

 

He didn’t answer he just pushed Chanyeol’s index and middle finger into his mouth and sucked harder. When he swirled his tongue Chanyeol felt his dick twitch. He hadn’t been this hard in a long time. He felt his pants tightening around his length before Sehun slid his other hand up Chanyeol’s thigh.

 

He let his head fall back into the headrest of the seat while Sehun sucked his fingers and palmed his length. He couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled his hand back and grabbed Sehun’s wrist dragging him out of the theater. He walked down the long hall to one of the more secluded bathrooms and shoved Sehun in. He locked the door behind him and it didn’t take long for Sehun to take a hint, dropping to his knees.

 

“Fuck, I didn’t really think this would happen.”

 

“Shut up, Sehun. Fucking blow me.”

 

Chanyeol watched as Sehun quickly unzipped his pants. He didn’t even bother to pull them down he just pulled out Chanyeol’s cock and started sucking immediately. He greedily slurped and licked while Chanyeol tangled his hand in Sehun’s hair. He lifted Chanyeol’s leg to his shoulder before sinking down further garnering a loud groan from Chanyeol. Sehun was too good or Chanyeol just hadn’t had this in too long. He was rising quickly feeling the heart grow up his body. Sehun pulled back with a pop and started stroking fast as he was sucking.

 

“Fuck, Chanyeol… Can I edge you?”

 

“Yeah, but you better stop now or I’m going to cum.”

 

Sehun immediately stopped stroking letting Chanyeol come down. He stood up and kissed Chanyeol’s neck and jawline. He felt Chanyeol’s breathing steady before he started stroking again slowly. Little whines escaped Chanyeol’s throat as Sehun bit down on his ear and started getting faster with his pace. His head hit the bathroom door and he choked on a moan.

 

“S-Stop.”

 

Sehun slowed down and then stopped letting Chanyeol breath. He pressed his lips into Sehun’s draping his arms over his shoulders. Their kiss was languid and Sehun pressed his sweaty forehead to Chanyeol’s.

 

“We should go back home and not fuck in this bathroom.”

 

“Who says I’m going to fuck you, Sehun?”

 

Sehun laughed and Chanyeol smirked. He pushed another kiss into Sehun’s lips before tucking himself away as best he could and rushing out of the movie theater. When they got back to Chanyeol’s, Luhan was still on the couch. He peeked over when they were taking off their shoes and smirked. Chanyeol felt no shame dragging Sehun by the wrist into the bedroom. Plus, he might have seen Luhan wink.

 

He closed the door and left it unlocked. He didn’t care if Luhan joined or gave them their privacy. Chanyeol turned to Sehun and took a deep breath.

 

“Strip.”

 

Sehun’s eyes grew wide before he grinned and started taking off his clothes, “So… I guess this is switching up a bit. Do I have to call you Sir?”

 

“No, but unlike Luhan, I’m not opposed to punishing you if you act like a brat.”

 

Sehun smirked leaving only his boxers on before closing the distance between him and Chanyeol. He draped his arms over Chanyeol’s shoulders and felt arms tangle around his waist, “Will you spank me… or maybe you have hidden toys somewhere in here.”

 

Chanyeol bit his lip and grinned deviously. He walked Sehun to the bed and pushed him down into it. Sehun moved to lay against the headboard watching as Chanyeol stripped his own clothes. He removed his boxers before leaning down and pulling something from behind the headboard. Sehun’s eyes grew wide as he realized what Chanyeol had attached to his frame.

 

Straps that attached to leather cuffs. Sehun swallowed hard as Chanyeol picked up a large box from under his bed. When he opened it Sehun gasped. It was full of toys and things Sehun had only ever seen one other place… Minseok’s bedroom.

 

“Holy shit… you’re just like him…”

 

“Who?”

 

“Minseok.”

 

“Good because one day you’re going to hear about all the explicit shit I’m going to do to his ass in gruesome detail… and then one day you’ll be there.”

 

“You get him to agree to a foursome and I’ll worship the ground you walk on.”

 

Chanyeol laughed before pulling a few things from the box that made Sehun flush. Chanyeol knelt between Sehun’s legs kissing his chest and stomach. He slowly pulled down Sehun’s boxers before licking a long stripe up his leaking cock.

 

“How long has it been since you bottomed, Sehun?”

 

“Um, a few days ago. Luhan and I switch sometimes.”

 

“Good.”

 

“He’s not as big as you are… You know that.”

 

Chanyeol smirked into Sehun’s stomach before kissing his way back up to his mouth. He laid Sehun into the pillows before straddling his hips.

 

“I’m going to ask somethings and I want you to answer me honestly, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Do I have your permission to strap your arms and or legs to the bed? Is it okay to use a spreader bar? Is there anything you don’t want to use? Is there something you _do_ want to use?”

 

“Yes to the first and second questions. I don’t want to use that weird looking alien dildo. I do want to use the vibrator you have… I’m not sure what you use it for but I want to use it.”

 

“Let me show you.”

 

Chanyeol kissed up Sehun’s arms putting them into the leather cuffs before placing a chaste kiss to his lips. He picked up the bar and the vibrator putting the box back on the floor. He turned the vibrations on low before stroking Sehun to fullness.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Yeah …”

 

Sehun’s back arched off the bed as soon as Chanyeol put the vibrator to the tip of his cock. He whined and jerked trying his best not to kick his feet out as Chanyeol ran it up and down his length. He was whispering profanity as he screwed his eyes shut tight. He was panting harshly before Chanyeol gave him mercy and lifted it off.

 

“Holy fuck… how the fuck did you figure out that felt so good?”

 

“Porn.”

 

Chanyeol stroked himself before lining his leaking cock up with Sehun’s and returning the vibrator to both of their tips. He panted as Sehun writhed underneath him.

 

“I’m going to edge us and then I’m going to fuck the shit out of you…”

 

“Please.”

 

Sehun was whining and that turned Chanyeol on even more. Each little mewl and twist from Sehun made the heat rise in him. He was close and he felt Sehun’s length flex beneath his own. A glob of pre-cum dripped onto Sehun’s stomach and he had to stop quickly before he came.

 

“I’m going to put the spreader bar on now. If it hurts you please tell me.”

 

Chanyeol lifted Sehun’s legs in front of him and placed the spreader bar between them, “Bend your knees to your chest.”

 

Sehun obliged and felt exposed. Chanyeol cooed at him and told him how pretty he was. Sehun groaned and flushed all the way down his chest. The bar was placed at his ankles but with his knees, at his chest, his ass was completely exposed. Chanyeol licked his lips before grabbing the bottle of lube from the side table.

 

“Um… Sehun… Do you want me to use a condom?”

 

“No, I know you’ve been tested recently, so have me and Luhan.”

 

“Okay, I just didn’t know if Luhan was okay with that.”

 

Chanyeol placed on hand on the bar and then laid down in the bed. When he pushed his tongue to Sehun’s rim he keened. Chanyeol smirked before doing it again and leaving a trail of kisses up the back of Sehun’s thigh.

 

“I wasn’t sure I could do that either, but you seem to like it”

 

Chanyeol coated his fingers with lube before pressing one in and returning to lick and kiss Sehun. He was moaning softly and arching into every touch. Chanyeol pushed in another finger and watched as Sehun scrunched his face.

 

“Does it hurt?”

 

“A little… but it feels good.”

 

Chanyeol removed his fingers and spread more lube before pushing in three slowly. He carefully watched Sehun’s face relax before thrusting. He stretched and scissored before grabbing the little vibrator again. He turned it on and placed it right below Sehun’s tip. He gasped at the sensation before crying out.

 

“Chanyeol… fuck me, please. Please... I have never begged to be fucked. Please.”

 

Chanyeol chuckled darkly before removing his fingers and the vibrator. He generously spread lube down his length before spreading his knees and pushing slowly into Sehun. He grabbed the bar with one hand and then placed the other on Sehun’s hip for balance.

 

“Slow and sensual, or rough and dirty?”

 

“You’re asking me to choose?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Rough and dirty. Luhan never wants to get too far.”

 

Chanyeol quirked an eyebrow before leaning over and pushing Sehun’s knees further down, “If it hurts, you have to say ‘Red’, understand?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yes, what…”

 

Chanyeol smirked and Sehun’s eyes got as big as the sun. He swallowed harshly before flushing all the way down to his stomach.

 

“Yes, S-sir.”

 

“Good boy.”

 

Sehun moaned and then grabbed his thighs to hold himself down. Chanyeol started thrusting furiously. Every harsh snap of his hips sent Sehun’s head back in pleasure. He had never been fucked like this. Chanyeol grunted and then held the bar with both hands trying not to place too much pressure.

 

“Fuck,  Sehun… You’re actually really fucking tight.”

 

“I want to kiss you… I want to touch you. Please…”

 

Chanyeol stared down wide-eyed as Sehun’s tears started forming in the corners of his eyes. He bit down on his lip as Chanyeol slowed his paced and removed the spreader bar. He felt Sehun’s legs tangle around his waist and then he leaned down trapping his lips. Chanyeol continued his slow pace before burying his face in Sehun’s shoulder.

 

“God, I’m close.”

 

“Chanyeol… Please let me touch you. I need to touch you.”

 

Chanyeol’s heart drummed in his chest. _Need to touch you_ , not want. Chanyeol pulled back and watched as Sehun yanked on the cuffs around his wrists. He bit down on his lip and frowned. Chanyeol felt the thumping of his heart again and removed the leather cuffs one by one, kissing Sehun’s wrists. He felt his arms drape over his shoulders and pull him down. Sehun tangled a hand in Chanyeol’s hair before slipping his tongue into his mouth.

 

“Why are you being so needy when you have Luhan?”

 

The question slipped through Chanyeol’s lips before he realized what he said. Both of them stopped dead. It wasn’t a mood killer but Chanyeol could tell Sehun was thinking hard to himself about what he wanted to say.

 

“There is a difference in my love for you and my love for Luhan. He’s familiar and comforting. You are new and exciting. I want to explore different things with you that I can’t with Luhan.”

 

Chanyeol lifted up placing his hands on Sehun’s hips starting his pace again slowly, “You love me?”

 

Chanyeol watched as Sehun blushed and then nodded his head shyly smiling. It was adorable and Chanyeol couldn't find it in himself to be dirty anymore. He leaned over and kissed Sehun gently. He chuckled before caging Sehun’s under him. He only got quicker when Sehun pushed his hips down faster. He was starting to rise again and so was Sehun. He moaned and lifted himself up meeting Chanyeol’s pace.

 

“I want… Chanyeol can we…”

 

“Just say it Sehun. Anything you want, you can have it.”

 

“I want to cum together.”

 

Chanyeol snaked his hand between them and lifted himself up slightly. He started stroking with his own pace watching as Sehun closed his eyes and tossed his head back. Chanyeol snapped his hips and flicked his wrist in just the right way making Sehun cry out.

 

“I-I’m so close.”

 

Chanyeol was too. He let his pace falter and his eyes closed as he continued to pleasure Sehun. He kissed up his neck and jaw before taking his ear between his teeth.

 

“Cum for me, Sehun.”

 

He squeezed tight as Sehun unraveled in his hand, keening. Chanyeol threw his head back as he came right after. They both rode out their orgasms frantically making out and panting into each other’s mouths. Chanyeol slowly pulled out before lying next to Sehun and pulling him flush against his chest.

 

“Nothing against Luhan… but that was the best sex I’ve had in a long time.”

 

“That’s because it’s different with me.”

 

“It is.”

 

Sehun turned in Chanyeol's arms and snuggled into his chest. This was new to Chanyeol. Sehun was usually the more dominant one. The one who cuddled Chanyeol. The big spoon. Sehun tucked himself close to Chanyeol and kissed his chest gently.

 

“I’m going to tell Luhan I said it.”

 

“Said what…”

 

“I love you.”

 

Chanyeol just chuckled before setting his cheek to Sehun’s crown, “He isn’t dumb. He knows. I love you too, just so you know.”

 

♠

 

It went on like that for months before Luhan asked Chanyeol out on a date. That was a new one. Chanyeol was under the impression that he was only Sehun’s boyfriend. But, Sehun assured him that it was for the right reasons and that he had nothing to worry about. He placed a chaste kiss to his forehead before shuffling him into the bathroom to get ready.

 

However, Chanyeol was afraid. Luhan wanting to talk could be about anything. He could be about to break him and Sehun up and that wasn’t what Chanyeol wanted. He started to freak out. He was nearly in tears when he heard both Sehun and Luhan walk into the bathroom. Sehun was the first to run to him and cup his face. He couldn’t hold back his tears as Sehun kissed him softly.

 

“Are you going to break up with me?”

 

“Oh, Gods. No, Chanyeol. Baby, no.”

 

Chanyeol cried as Sehun held him tight and swayed with him, “See, I told you he would feel insecure about this.”

 

“I’m sorry, Chanyeol,” Luhan took Chanyeol into his arms and held him close, “I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m not breaking you and Sehun up. I just wanted to talk to you about Minseok.”

 

“I was scared. I thought you didn’t want me anymore.”

 

Both Luhan and Sehun shushed him before each placed a kiss on his cheek. He jutted his lip out but couldn’t help but smile. Luhan left and Sehun stayed holding Chanyeol’s hands.

 

“Look, he just wants to talk to you about Minseok. We think you’re ready but we have to explain somethings to you.”

 

“Okay, I was really, really scared.”

 

Chanyeol draped his arms over Sehun and stayed buried in his shoulder before calming down. Sehun was very much used to how insecure Chanyeol could be. He would always just rub his back and hug him until he stopped crying or calmed down. Chanyeol was a big teddy bear, but he sometimes needed to be reassured. Sehun pulled back and placed a kiss on his forehead.

 

“You need to get ready. Don’t keep Luhan waiting.”

 

Luhan took Chanyeol to a quiet coffee shop. They sat near the back corner side by side before Luhan shushed him. Chanyeol was confused until he saw where he was pointing. There was a small person walking in. His hair was blonde and after concentrating, Chanyeol realized who he was looking at.

 

“...Minseok.”

 

“Shh. Yeah. He comes here often. Always alone. He’s going to get a drink, sit in that seat over there, and then open a book. Don’t worry. He won’t notice we’re here.”

 

Chanyeol watched as Minseok did exactly as Luhan said. When he sat down he opened a book and kicked his feet up in the opposite chair making himself comfortable. Chanyeol watched as he flipped each page and smiled to himself, or laughed. It made Chanyeol happy to see him like this.

 

“The reason I brought you here was to talk about Minseok. I need to tell you some things before we introduce you to him in a few months for Sehun’s birthday.”

 

“I’m all ears. I mean…okay don’t laugh at that.”

 

Luhan tried not to laugh, but it spilled out and into his hand as they turned toward each other. Chanyeol just grit his teeth and gasped for breath. They calmed down and looked back up to Minseok with his nose in his book.

 

“Sehun and I have known Minseok for a while. He’s pretty insecure about his looks. I think he’s gorgeous, but he has a lot that he doesn’t like about himself.”

 

“I think he’s gorgeous, too. I mean, besides those pictures… and that tight ass of his…I noticed his eyes. They’re just so beautiful.”

 

Chanyeol blushed a bit before taking a sip of his drink and letting Luhan continue.

 

“This whole conversation stays between us. I like Minseok. Sehun is vaguely aware but it’s not as much as you like Minseok. I want you to date him, but you need to know he’s got flaws. His biggest is his insecurities about the way he looks. I think he’s drop dead gorgeous and his hips are fucking sinful but… You can’t make _him_ believe that.”

 

Luhan took a sip of his drink and motioned toward Minseok before speaking again, “He thinks just because he has a small dick that no one wants to be with him.”

 

“Wait. Are you serious? He’s got a small dick?”

 

“Yeah… Don’t judge him. Please. He’s like super insecure about it.”

 

“No, Luhan. That’s like the best thing I’ve heard all damn day.”

 

Luhan quirked an eyebrow before his mouth opened and he smirked, “Chanyeol…you like that about him… Don’t you? You like little dicks…”

 

“I fucking love little dicks. Like no offense or anything but I really love hot guys that are smaller.”

 

“You are perfect for him then. You’re just a bit bigger than Sehun and even he wasn’t enough for Minseok. He’s a size queen if I ever saw one.”

 

Chanyeol smirked and then looked back and Minseok who was still in his book. Luhan looked at his phone and then back at Chanyeol.

 

“Sehun is ordering some take-out since this was just a coffee date. I’m so happy. Now, I can’t wait to introduce you to him. There’s just one stipulation.”

 

“Anything. Whatever you want.”

 

“You shouldn’t have said that. You have to pay for both of our birthdays.”

 

“Done. I’ll pick up some shifts. I’ll put everything on my card.”

 

“Even Minseok?”

 

“Especially Minseok.”

 

Chanyeol and Luhan finished their drinks and watched Minseok finish half of his book before taking his drink with him to go. They decided to leave at that moment and head back to Chanyeol’s for take-out.

 

Sehun kissed them both when they got back. He was really excited and Chanyeol loved having them both at his place so much. They ate in near silence before Luhan decided to head to bed early. Chanyeol cuddled into Sehun’s shoulder as he turned on a movie to watch.

 

“So, Luhan told me that you are absolutely okay with Minseok’s insecurities. That you actually love that about him.”

 

“I do and I’m totally willing to pay for birthday drinks in order to take a chance with him.”

 

“You know that means we’ll have to take a break, right?”

 

Chanyeol shot up and looked at Sehun who’s face was already stained with tears. Chanyeol tried to turn his face but he just jerked away. Chanyeol finally straddled him and forced him to look up, his sobs getting louder.

 

“I don’t want that, Sehun.”

 

“If you want to date Minseok, you have to.”

 

“But…I don’t want to break up.”

 

“I didn’t say break up… We just have to take a break.”

 

Chanyeol hugged Sehun tight, feeling his arms squeeze his waist. Sehun pulled him close and buried his face in Chanyeol’s chest. He started to cry, burying his face in Sehun’s shoulder.

 

“I don’t want that.”

 

“Do you want to date Minseok?”

 

“Yes, but I’m not willing to take a break with you.”

 

Chanyeol felt Sehun tugging at his shoulders. He sat back and watched as Sehun smiled and then bit down on his lip, “It’s just until you talk to him about it. I promise nothing will change between us. I’ll still be yours if you want me.”

 

All Chanyeol could do was nod through his tears. He settled back into Sehun’s shoulder before he felt him squeeze again. They stayed like that for a while before Luhan came back out and gave a heartfelt smile.

 

“I knew you would both take this hard.”

 

Luhan wiped the tears from Sehun’s face and then tucked a stray hair behind Chanyeol’s ear. He sighed and then sat down holding both of their hands, “You don’t have to take a break if you don’t want to. This is an open relationship. Chanyeol, you’re free to date whoever you want as long as Sehun approves…and seeing as how he approves of you dating Minseok… You just have to have that talk with Minseok when you get there. Don’t keep it from him for long. He’ll open up to it I’m sure. If you can get him into a foursome, we’ll do the rest.”

 

“You promise? You think he’ll be open to being with us?”

 

Luhan nodded his head and placed a kiss to Chanyeol’s forehead before leaning over and kissing Sehun’s lips, “Don’t stay up too much longer. We all need sleep. You’re lucky you have such a big bed Chanyeol.”

 

Chanyeol laughed before kissing Sehun’s cheek and standing. They followed Luhan to the bedroom and got ready for bed. Chanyeol let Luhan get in the middle to hold both him and Sehun. As Chanyeol drifted off to sleep on Luhan’s chest holding Sehun’s hand, he hoped that one day Minseok would be open to the idea of being with all of them. He had so much love to give and he wanted to continue to give it to all of them…especially Minseok.

 

♠

 

“Alright, there is only one other thing to talk about before we introduce you to him.”

 

Sehun was sitting opposite of Chanyeol at the same coffee shop again. It had been a while since the date with Luhan and Chanyeol was getting antsy. It was mere weeks until Sehun’s birthday. He had already saved up more than enough money for that weekend. Sehun continued the conversation as Chanyeol listened intently.

 

“All of Minseok’s ex-boyfriends broke up with him because of his looks. You’ve pretty much seen everything he has to offer. He used to have so much more confidence when he stripped.”

 

“I know. Those pictures just don’t do him justice.”

 

“That’s true. Minseok is very handsome, but he’s insecure about his looks now. His last boyfriend was kind of a jerk. No one has ever been good enough for him. He deserves so much better than the douches he’s dated.”

 

“I hope he gives me a chance. I want to give him everything and more. I can work with insecurities. Hell, I have my own.”

 

“You break his heart and I’ll break your skull, Chanyeol. It’s going to be hard, but we both know he’s worth it.”

 

Chanyeol just nodded as he walked back to his apartment with Sehun. He had work soon and needed to get ready. He put his work uniform on before sitting on the couch next to Sehun.

 

“I’m about to head home, but I wanted to talk to you about something.”

 

“Go ahead.”

 

Sehun took a deep breath and Chanyeol watched as his shoulders dropped, “From this point forward I’m going to take a back seat. We’re still dating, don’t worry. But you need to focus on work and then on Minseok. All I ask is that you tell me everything.”

 

“I’m okay with that.”

 

Chanyeol took Sehun’s hand into his and kissed his knuckles. Sehun gave a half-hearted smile before leaning over and putting his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder, “I’m going to miss doing this with you. I’ll try not to be jealous, but no promises.”

 

“Anytime you feel like you need me, just tell me. You know I love you, Sehun, and soon…I think we’ll all be together. I give it about 100 days.”

 

“Really? You think you can get him into the idea of a foursome within that time?”

 

“I’m sure of it. Give me time. If he’s as kinky as you guys say he is, It won’t take much.”

 

“I already said I would worship the ground you walk on… You get him in the first 100 days and I’ll definitely think of something to repay you with.”

 

They both laughed and held each other little longer before Sehun stood and kissed Chanyeol’s forehead. He walked Sehun to the door before they both hugged each other. Chanyeol stayed in Sehun’s shoulder longer than he should have and Sehun just kisses his neck over and over. He could feel the emotions in both of them. When Sehun pulled back his eyes were glazed over and it broke Chanyeol’s heart.

 

“I love you, Chanyeol. Remember, tell me everything even the little things. I love those the best.”

 

“I love you, too. Don’t hesitate to tell me if you need me to come over.”

They smiled at each other before Sehun leaned in and kissed Chanyeol. It was gentle and soft and Chanyeol smiled again at the end of it. It caused Sehun to smile too as he left. Chanyeol grabbed his things and headed off to work for the night.

 

Without Sehun and Luhan at his place, Chanyeol felt a little lonely. He worked a lot more to make up for it. It was a bonus that he was making a bit more money than usual. He saved it all for Sehun and Luhan’s birthdays. He was going to go all out. Go big or go home.

 

As it got closer to Sehun’s birthday, Chanyeol started to get nervous. He still talked to Sehun often but not as much as he would like. But that was okay, he understood the reasoning.

 

The day of Sehun’s birthday was the worst. Chanyeol was super nervous to meet Minseok. He had several talks and after spending the last several months preparing… He was still a nervous wreck. He wasn’t sure what to wear or how to fix his hair. He stared into the mirror before texting Sehun.

 

_[New Message from Chanyeol]_

_I can’t do this. I’m too nervous._

 

_[New Message from Sehun]_

_Relax babe. I know you’re nervous but it’s okay. We’ll be there for you._

 

_[New Message from Chanyeol]_

_Can I like … stand in the background to gather courage?_

 

_[New Message from Sehun]_

_Yeah, if you want Lol I’ll text you when he’s drunk._

_His confidence will be soaring then._

 

_[New Message from Chanyeol]_

_Think he’ll dance with me?_

 

_[New Message from Sehun]_

_Lmao you can’t dance but I’d like to see you try._

 

Chanyeol laughed and felt himself relax a bit. He gazed in the mirror and fixed his makeup just a bit. He swallowed hard and blew a harsh breath between his lips before grabbing his things and heading out the door. When he met Sehun and Luhan at the club, Minseok wasn’t there yet. He kissed Sehun’s forehead for the first time in a while and it made him blush. Luhan just laughed.

 

“He’ll be here soon. If you’re going to hide, you better do it now.”

 

Sehun ran his thumb over Chanyeol’s knuckles before smiling at him. He nodded his head and got lost in the growing crowd. Chanyeol stood in a dark corner waiting. He felt like a creep but every once in awhile he’d catch a glance from Sehun and sometimes a wink.

 

After a few more minutes Chanyeol had his breath taken away. Minseok walked in and he looked ethereal. Chanyeol watched him toss his blonde hair out of his face and join his friends at the bar.

 

He just watched. Watched Minseok take shot after shot. Watched him laugh and smile, wide and gummy. Then, he watched Sehun look up to the dark corner and motion for him. Chanyeol felt his phone buzz and it made him jump. When he looked down he took a deep breath.

 

_[New Message from Sehun]_

_It’s time babe. Good luck. I love you._

 

Chanyeol gathered all of his confidence and made his way across the club. He took in Minseok’s appearance and smiled. He looked gorgeous. It was obvious he had dressed up. Chanyeol watched as he swayed and danced to the music, his hair bouncing with him. It made him smile. Chanyeol took a few more strides before he stood next to everyone at the bar.

 

As he stood there Minseok looked up and quirked an eyebrow. Chanyeol watched as his tongue darted out of his lips and looked him up and down. It took Sehun snapping in his face for Minseok to come back to reality.

 

“Are you going to eye-fuck him all night or introduce yourself?” Sehun sighed as Chanyeol just chuckled to himself.

  
“I’m Min _shook_. And you are fucking _hot_.”


	7. Kinks and Kinbaku - 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, this is only half of the chapter. there will be two parts. minseok's pov and then chanyeol's pov.

“I think it's time to have another talk.”

 

Minseok watched as Chanyeol lazily strummed his guitar and wrote down some lyrics in a notebook. It hadn’t been but a week since their anniversary. Minseok was still basking in the after effects. The sex was amazing and his confidence soared each time.

 

“So, I mentioned going to a BDSM dungeon. I have a friend. I want you to see him and the way his relationship works.”

 

“Okay. I’m down for that but what about his relationship?”

 

“Well, Kyungsoo, the dominant we’re going to see, has two boyfriends. They are also his submissives”

 

Minseok sat back and thought about that for a minute.  _ More than one boyfriend? _ That sounded complicated, but also amazing. Sex with more than one person? Breakfast in bed with one while the other cooked? The more he thought about it the more it sounded like something he wanted to do. Specifically, with Luhan and Sehun. He had been friends with Sehun for so long he knew the ins and outs of his personality. And Luhan, secretly Minseok had always wanted many things from him. 

 

As he sat quiet, Minseok really let the thoughts ruminate. What if Chanyeol dated Sehun and he dated Luhan? And they stayed together while Sehun and Luhan did too. A big polyamorous relationship.

 

“Chanyeol, how do you feel about Sehun?”

 

Minseok watched as Chanyeol’s eyes grew wide and a flicker of something danced behind them. Minseok had hit a nerve of some kind, “I um I really like him. He’s a good person.”

 

“That’s not what I meant Chanyeol. Do you  _ like _ him?”

 

“Actually, I love him.”

 

_ What? _ Minseok sat quietly watching the blush spread across Chanyeol’s face. It was the most adorable thing Minseok had ever seen. Now he knew what he looked like when he first started seeing Chanyeol. He was biting his lip and it seemed like Chanyeol had more to say so Minseok set a hand on top of his and smiled. 

 

“Tell me more.”

 

As he waited Minseok watched as Chanyeol sat back and furrowed his brows. This was obviously something big. Chanyeol swallowed hard then turned to face Minseok, pursing his lips and nodding.

 

“I’ve been sort of keeping something from you. Not really keeping it from you but it’s something that you need to know. I wasn’t sure how you would react at first but it seems like you might be open to it. I’ve been dating Sehun, too. He knows everything about us down to some of the smallest details. He loves those.”

 

There was a pause but Minseok didn’t speak. He let Chanyeol continue with his confession.

 

“Before the threesome, Luhan said that Sehun wanted me to be with them. Afterward, Sehun admitted it himself. So, we went on a date and really hit it off. He’s fun to be with. It’s different than being with you. He spoils me where with you, I get to do the spoiling. He told me a lot that we were alike and it made me smile. I’m glad that we did what we did … Because it built a trust between us. And it helped him to trust me with you.”

 

Minseok smiled inwardly and then let it slip to his face. Sehun was one of the sweetest guys he knew, even if he never admitted it. Minseok could imagine Sehun taking Chanyeol out to the movies and buying everything. It was a great image. Minseok laughed a bit before looking up at Chanyeol who seemed like he still had some things to say.

 

“Go ahead, Chanyeol. I’m still listening.”

 

“Okay, um. So, both Luhan and Sehun took me on dates to the coffee shop you go to and they explained everything about your past. The ex-boyfriends and the insecurities. It didn’t stop me from wanting to date you and show you how beautiful you were. How worthy you were. Sehun had sent me all those pictures and I just fell so hard for you. Dating Sehun is wonderful. Dating you is even better. Knowing that I have both of your love is really the most amazing feeling in the world. I wouldn’t change it.”

 

“Chanyeol, I love you.”

 

“Huh?” 

 

Minseok leaned over and captured Chanyeol’s lips in a heated kiss and leaned him over to press his back to the couch cushion. His guitar found its way to the floor and Minseok straddled Chanyeol, kissing his neck.

 

“So, what’s sex like with Sehun?”

 

“Fuck, Minseok. I-It's different. He and I explored things like what we do. Luhan isn’t as kinky so I’ve used different things on Sehun that usually he wouldn’t try.”

 

Minseok flicked his tongue across Chanyeol’s earlobe and he sighed, “Go on.”

 

“I strapped him to the bed like I’ve done you except I used a vibrator on him and also a spreader bar. He wasn’t to keen on the bar but he loved the vibrator.”

 

“Fuck that sounds so fucking hot.”

 

“It was. Holy shit Minseok, your fucking rock hard against my thigh.”

 

“Bedroom?”

 

Minseok stood and Chanyeol followed pushing his erection down. They hurried into the bedroom, Chanyeol already getting out of his clothes before Minseok. Naked and unashamed Minseok pulled the box from underneath Chanyeol’s bed that he was all too familiar with. He pushed the alien thing aside and grabbed the spreader bar and little vibrator as Chanyeol leaned against the headboard.

 

“Are you about to try and reenact what I did to Sehun?”

 

“Oh fuck yes. Colors?”

 

“Fuck, Minseok this is like a wet dream. Red, yellow, green.”

 

Minseok set everything on the bed before kissing Chanyeol’s wrists and strapping them to the headboard. He gave a little slack before Chanyeol nodded in approval. This was probably one of the kinkiest things Minseok had ever done and he was too excited. He thought for a moment maybe he could do this to Luhan when they worked up to it.

 

Chanyeol spread his legs as Minseok sat between them. He peppered Chanyeol’s stomach in kisses before lifting his chin and kissing his neck.

 

“If anything gets to be too much please don’t be afraid to go red, okay Chanyeol?”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“Fuck that was hot.”

 

Minseok lifted Chanyeol’s legs and placed the spreader bar on his ankles. Chanyeol set his feet down keeping them close to his body. Excitement bubbled in Minseok as he started stroking Chanyeol and turning the vibrator on.

 

Chanyeol hissed and threw his hips forward chasing friction as Minseok let the vibrator run up and down his length. Okay, he was definitely into this. He lifted Chanyeol’s legs holding the spreader bar and placing his own cock in line with Chanyeol’s, the vibrator on both of their tips. Minseok rocked sliding pre-cum across both of them and moaned.

 

“This is fucking amazing.”

 

After a few moments of sweet torture Minseok was ready to plow into Chanyeol. There wasn’t much need for prep with how small Minseok was but he grabbed the lube and generously spread it on two fingers anyways. He fingered Chanyeol languidly, holding the spreader bar up.

 

“Please, Sir. Fuck me.”

 

“Such a needy slut.”

 

“Holy shit Minseok.”

 

Chanyeol groaned and his entire body was turning red. Minseok stared wide-eyed, biting his lip.

 

“Chanyeol, do you like being called dirty names?”

 

“Green. Yeah, that was hot. Do it again.”

 

Minseok continued to finger Chanyeol, stretching him open. His pace increased and he started searching for the little bundle that would make Chanyeol moan. Minseok hit it just right and he bucked off the bed.

 

“Look at you. Are you ready for me to fuck you?”

 

“Yes, Sir. Please, please.”

 

“What a slut. Begging for me.”

 

“Yes, fuck Minseok. Sir, please.”

 

Minseok had never seen Chanyeol this turned on and wanting. Sure, they had tried many, many things but this was new. Chanyeol actually liked being called a slut. Minseok removed his fingers and lubed his cock before pressing in bottoming out in one stroke. Chanyeol groaned loud pulling on the cuffs around his wrist. 

 

With this angle, Minseok could really fuck Chanyeol. He pushed the spreader bar down until Chanyeol’s knees met his chest. He leaned and started to thrust hard and fast. Minseok set the other hand, not on the bar around Chanyeol’s slim thigh leaving little marks where his fingers dug in.

 

“F-Fuck Chanyeol.”

 

“Give it to me, please.”

 

“Shit, would you be this much of a needy slut for Sehun?”

 

“A-Ah, yes. Yes, Sir. Fuck.”

 

“You’re so pretty like this. So needy, taking me like this.”

 

Chanyeol’s pupils were blown bigger than Minseok had ever seen. And maybe his were the same. This was the best sex Minseok had ever had. He was giving it to Chanyeol rough and dirty, and if he didn't slow down he was going to burst. He didn’t want to do that before Chanyeol. A sudden urge to make Chanyeol feel good overwhelmed Minseok.

 

“Do you want to cum baby?”

 

“Uh-huh. Yes, please, Sir.”

 

Minseok watched as Chanyeol nodded his head and bit down on his lip. Tears were gathering in his eyes. Minseok wasn’t sure if it was from stimulation or the name calling but he really wanted to make Chanyeol feel good. He grabbed the spreader bar removing it so that he could lean down and kiss Chanyeol. It was soft and gentle and Chanyeol was crying harder.

 

“Please, Minseok. I’m so close.”

 

“You’re so good for me Chanyeol, so good.”

 

Chanyeol whined in his throat when Minseok snaked a hand to wrap around his length. Minseok had never felt Chanyeol so hard and throbbing. He was bucking into Minseok’s hand, head buried in his shoulder.

 

“Come on, Chanyeol. I want you to cum for me.”

 

“S-Shit.”

 

“Come on baby. Needy sluts cum when they’re told to.”

 

“A-Ah! Minseok fuck!”

 

Chanyeol’s entire body thrashed through his orgasm. He shot across his stomach and chest, all the way up to his chin. Minseok let him ride it out until he sighed. Then Minseok lifted up holding Chanyeol’s thighs down fucking him hard and fast.

 

Chanyeol started whining loud at the over-stimulation. Minseok was chasing his orgasm. Seeing Chanyeol underneath him a complete sobbing mess was a huge turn on. He felt the curling in his toes and the heat in his stomach before he climaxed. He snapped his hips fast until he fell limp across Chanyeol’s chest. It was gross and sticky, but Minseok didn’t care. This was the best sex ever.

 

Before too much longer, Minseok got up and grabbed the wipes from the side table cleaning up Chanyeol and himself. He let Chanyeol out of the cuffs and kissed his wrists before laying back down next to him. Chanyeol curled into Minseok’s shoulder still sniffling.

 

“Chanyeol, baby, are you okay? Did I go too far?”

 

“No. It was perfect. I loved it. Being on the other side was so much better.”

 

“I thought maybe calling you a slut was too far but you seemed really into it.”

 

“I was. I didn’t realize that. I love you, Minseok.”

 

“I love you too. Let’s take a shower.”

 

Minseok buried his face in Chanyeol’s hair for a moment taking a deep breath. Chanyeol nuzzled into his chest and it made Minseok smile. Maybe going to a dungeon and seeing how it all worked would be a great learning experience, especially if it made Chanyeol happy. 

 

**Minseok**

 

There were a lot of things Minseok did not expect when going to this ‘dungeon’ as Chanyeol so affectionately called it. One, before they even decided what time they were leaving Chanyeol was shoving all sorts of outfits at Minseok. Everything was black or shades of red and purple. Not that Minseok didn’t like that but half of the outfits were extremely revealing. When he finally settled on something Chanyeol might have pinned him to the wall and gave him a quick handjob.

 

He had to admit he did look pretty good. Minseok had to tuck himself back away and make sure his makeup hadn’t smudged. After Chanyeol’s approval Minseok had dressed in a pinstripe suit. He ditched the button down and instead wore several chains and a collar. A black leather belt accented his waist high enough that it made his legs look a lot longer than they were. Chanyeol mentioned it a few times after smacking Minseok’s ass. 

 

The second thing Minseok realized was that Chanyeol was going as the dominant one. That was fine with Minseok, in fact, it made him more comfortable. He wasn’t sure he could do the same things in front of someone else and if Chanyeol was more confident Minseok could submit to him without a problem.

 

Lastly, Minseok noted, was that Chanyeol was really excited to go to the dungeon. Visibly, physically. Every time he held onto Minseok while they were getting ready his half-hard erection was pressed against Minseok’s backside. Not that Minseok was complaining but they were already in for a long night. There wouldn’t be any sexual contact between them until after Kyungsoo’s demonstration. Who knew how long that would last. He had two submissives. That could be hours.

  
  


“Are you ready?”

 

“Yeah, I guess so.”

 

Chanyeol cradled Minseok’s jaw and kissed him softly. It was apparent to both of them, Minseok was anxious. He took a deep breath as they left. Chanyeol held his hand the whole way there. He reassured him that Kyungsoo was a professional and that nothing would go on without them discussing it beforehand. He reminded Minseok that meant everyone. 

 

When they arrived Chanyeol took the lead holding Minseok’s hand tight. The foyer was pretty nondescript. There were a few papers to sign and Minseok tried to steel himself. This was a learning experience. When Chanyeol smiled down at him after they handed back the papers, Minseok pretty much melted. He could feel Chanyeol’s mood and it helped him stay calm and level.

 

Meeting Kyungsoo was interesting. Minseok thought they were going to meet someone different. Not to say that Kyungsoo wasn’t anything special, but Minseok expected tall and overbearing not small and impossibly cute. 

 

They sat around a circular table in a quieter part of the club. The stages were empty but Minseok could see all the pulleys and crosses, and something he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

 

“It’s a spanking bench.”

 

Minseok snapped back to Kyungsoo who was sipping a Gin and Tonic slowly. He smiled and Minseok forgot that he was actually the Dom here. 

 

“You strap someone down to it and spank them. I don’t use it often but when I do it’s because Baekhyun is misbehaving again.”

 

“Is Baekhyun your submissive?”

 

“Yes, one of them. He’s also my boyfriend. The other you’ll meet is Jongin. He’s a bit shy at first, but once he warms up to you, you won’t get him off of you. He’s very touchy.”

 

Minseok smiled a bit really taking in Kyungsoo’s appearance this time. He was dressed similarly to Chanyeol; pleated black slacks with a white button down, no tie. The only difference was that Kyungsoo was wearing a bracelet. It seemed that Kyungsoo followed his gaze to it and smiled.

 

“It was a gift from Jongin for our anniversary. He got each of us matching Juste un Clou bracelets in colors that suited our style. Mine is white gold, Baekhyun’s is rose gold, and Jongin’s is just gold.”

 

“How can he afford that? Sorry, was that rude?”

 

“Not at all. Jongin is a lawyer and just became partner at his firm. It was a big deal.”

 

Chanyeol chuckled and pulled Minseok’s hand into his lap, “Jongin is kind of a genius. He’s very young but was determined to prove to everyone that he could do it. You would think Kyungsoo was the sugar daddy but it’s Jongin.”

 

“Hey now, just because I’m the Dom doesn’t mean I don’t like to be spoiled by my boyfriends.”

 

Kyungsoo pointed an accusing finger at Chanyeol before sipping his drink and smiling into the rim. Minseok’s nerves were pretty much gone. Kyungsoo was charming and kind. Chanyeol seemed relaxed even though Minseok knew he was really excited.

 

“Shall we discuss what is going to happen tonight?”

 

Minseok nodded as Chanyeol said ‘yes’. Kyungsoo stood with his drink and waved them to follow him to a private room. He unlocked the door and Minseok’s eyes grew wide. He had never seen so many things, things he had no idea existed. 

 

As they walked around the room Kyungsoo explained the purpose of the different things on the wall and around the room. On the wall were different impact play instruments, as Kyungsoo called them. Mostly, from what Minseok could see, different paddles, flogs, a riding crop and things Minseok couldn’t put a name to. 

 

They came to what Kyungsoo called his favorite wall. Minseok smiled wide and Chanyeol gazed down brushing his fingers against Minseok’s side. The entire wall was decorated with different colored jute rope. Minseok looked up at Chanyeol and pulled him close standing on his toes.

 

“I want to do that.”

 

“Okay, baby. Next time.”

 

They continued their tour as Kyungsoo explained the spanking bench more in-depth and showed them how it worked. He showed off some of the toys he had and a few of the different costumes that his submissives would wear. Minseok really liked the cat ears and Chanyeol took a note that they would eventually try that too. Minseok was starting to get almost as excited as Chanyeol when they reached the end of their tour.

 

“This is a Saint Andrew’s Cross. I won’t be using it tonight but maybe eventually you will.”

 

Kyungsoo slid one finger from the back of Minseok’s jaw to his chin and he shivered. The chill went straight to his dick and his cheeks flushed bright red. Chanyeol just chuckled to himself before kissing Minseok’s crown. From Minseok’s guess, this was typical Kyungsoo behavior.

 

“Alright, so this is where I explain everything I’m going to do tonight. Baekhyun and Jongin are getting ready together so I’ll be explaining everything alone.”

 

Kyungsoo motioned to two long, black loungers in the back of the room. As they sat Minseok reached out to Chanyeol taking his hand and kissing it. Kyungsoo sat down on the edge of Minseok’s chair and started playing with his belt.

 

“I’m keeping it pretty simple tonight. As simple as it can be. You’ll have to excuse Baekhyun. He will probably be in a poor mood. He’s been locked in chastity for a couple days. Like you, he’s in college but failed one of his exams after telling me he studied. He lied to me and tried to cover it up. He’s going to be flogged tonight.”

 

As he continued Minseok noticed his hand moved from the belt to holding Minseok’s side. Chanyeol was just smiling and nodding to everything that Kyungsoo said. Minseok was glad that they had found someone that Chanyeol trusted so much. Minseok thought to himself that he could trust Kyungsoo like that with time.

 

“Jongin will mostly be assisting me. He’s been very good lately which means he’ll probably want to be rewarded. There might be sexual contact tonight if that is okay with you.”

 

Minseok looked over to Chanyeol who was smiling much wider and nodding his head. Minseok trailed his eyes down his body to see he was pushing down a very obvious erection. Minseok wasn’t that kind of excited but he was intrigued by the idea of watching them.

 

“That’s okay with me.”

 

“Good. Chanyeol told me that you two don’t wish to participate but you can do whatever you want back here. You won’t be interrupting us. Just so we’re clear there might be some humiliation when I flog Baekhyun. Chanyeol told me that you were both pretty comfortable with that. Don’t let the chastity device scare you. He secretly loves it.”

 

Kyungsoo turned to Chanyeol and there was some sort of silent conversation between their eyes and then Minseok watched them both smirk. Chanyeol nodded biting his lip and then looked at Minseok in the eyes. He smiled before Minseok was turned back toward Kyungsoo.

 

“There is only one rule for you tonight, Minseok. You aren’t allowed to cum. You can get Chanyeol off as many times as you want but tonight, he is your Dom and so am I. He has allowed for me to make this one rule. If you oppose, say your safe word.”

 

Minseok sat wide-eyed with his chin in Kyungsoo’s hand. He swallowed hard and thought for a moment. He wasn’t sure his nerves would allow for him to be completely turned on or to climax, but pleasing Chanyeol was the objective tonight. 

 

“Green.”

 

“Such a good boy aren’t you?”

 

Minseok wasn’t sure where the whine in his throat came from but it was suppressed by a gentle kiss on his lips from Kyungsoo. They were way softer than Chanyeol’s and he tasted like lime. Still holding his chin, Minseok’s lips were coaxed open and Kyungsoo’s tongue slipped in. He was a really good kisser and Minseok felt the nerves and anxiety fall from him.

 

The kiss got deeper and Minseok didn’t even realize that Chanyeol was still watching him. It was only when Minseok moaned that he got shy. Chanyeol chuckled and Kyungsoo pulled back doing the same. Chanyeol was biting down on his lip and palming himself through his slacks.

 

“Don’t mind me.”

 

Minseok blushed harder covering his face. Kyungsoo grabbed his hands and pinned them to his side. He licked his lips before kissing down Minseok’s jaw and neck. He leaned close to Minseok’s ear and kissed it softly.

 

“He isn’t going to deny you tonight. We both know that. He indulges you, spoils you. He talks a big game but he’s a soft Dom. I can’t wait for the day you both come in and switch.”

 

There were a few glances and Minseok smirked before leaning back into Kyungsoo’s space and trapping his lips in a heated kiss. He grabbed Kyungsoo’s neck and pulled him back nipping at his ear.

 

“That day I will tear his ass up for all the times he’s done it to me.”

 

“And when that day comes I want a front row seat.”

 

Chanyeol had a confused look on his face before Kyungsoo zipped his lips and threw away the key. Secrets were safe. Minseok watched as Kyungsoo stood and adjusted his slacks. He wasn’t hard, but he sure as hell wasn’t soft. If the outline gave any indication Minseok was sure his hashtag would be ‘#bout thicc’. Maybe on their second session, he could send Sehun a snap.

  
  


For now, Minseok got comfortable. They finally had a couple drinks and Chanyeol was giving a comforting gaze. They waited only a few more minutes before Kyungsoo was adjusting the cuffs of his shirt. The door opened and both Minseok and Chanyeol’s jaws hit the floor.

 

Baekhyun was fucking handsome. He had gorgeous smokey makeup and black hair that was parted and pushed back on the sides. Minseok wasn’t sure if the piercings were real but there was a chain from his lip all the way to his ear. When he dared to go lower Minseok nearly choked. Baekhyun was wearing an underbust corset. It was black and gold brocade with gold embellishments. His skin even appeared to be covered in a golden glow.

 

The next person to walk in, Minseok assumed was Jongin. His skin was literally glowing. It was rich and bronze, and Minseok watched as Chanyeol licked his lips and dropped his gaze. Minseok took a mental note of that. His hair was a soft, brassy pink tone and pushed back. The sides were neatly shaven. When he turned Minseok saw he was wearing circle lenses, green ones. If Chanyeol’s mouth wasn’t watering, it would be now. He was also dressed in a corset but this one was white and gold brocade. The contrast between them made Minseok smile.

 

He was much more pleasant than Baekhyun. Jongin smiled and a cute blush spread across his face. The rest of their outfit was tight black pants similar to what Minseok would call compression pants and identical black collars. It was evident by the bulge in Baekhyun’s that he was indeed in a chastity cage. He adjusted it before grimacing and standing in front of Kyungsoo. Jongin sat down on the bed and leaned back on his palms. 

 

“Shall we begin?”

 

Kyungsoo pushed his sleeves up and Minseok’s mouth went dry. He felt a hand on his hip and Chanyeol’s fingers grazing his hip bone. Minseok watched as Baekhyun knelt to the ground and huffed before crossing his ankles and lifting his wrists.

 

“Green, Sir.”

 

The last word was emphasized with a lot of sass and Minseok thought Kyungsoo might come unglued right that moment. He would have. But Kyungsoo just smiled before cuffing Baekhyun into what looked like leather shackles. He made Baekhyun stand before pushing his pants down and kissing his thighs. Minseok blushed as he continued to trails kisses up to his stomach before removing the corset. 

 

Baekhyun’s jaw was clenched and his face was a twist between anger and pleasure. Kyungsoo stood and walked Baekhyun to a hanging bar from the ceiling. He stood still before his legs were kicked open and a hand wrapped around his waist.

 

“I already warned our guests of your bad manners but you will obey me Baekhyun. You aren’t a beginner Sub. Arms up, leg out. Don’t be difficult because we have an audience.”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

The gaze that was on Minseok dropped to the floor as Baekhyun lifted his arms and Kyungsoo locked them into the bar above his head. He could barely move his arms. Baekhyun barely bent his elbows before his ankles were strapped into something familiar to Minseok; a spreader bar.

 

After that Minseok was pulled over to Chanyeol’s chair. Maybe to hide his erection or maybe just to be close. Minseok was happy though. Chanyeol raked a hand through his hair before settling around Minseok’s waist and kissing the back of his neck.

 

“I love you, baby. Thank you for this.”

 

“I love you, too. I’m really excited to see how it goes.”

 

Minseok leaned back and watched as Baekhyun’s gaze returned to them. He was staring at Minseok before Kyungsoo turned on something very soothing; a white noise machine. The sound spread through the room and Jongin looked like he was going to fall asleep. 

 

“This is mostly for Baekhyun, but it's a nice touch anyways to feel a bit calmer. The next thing Jongin will put up behind you.”

 

Jongin quickly walked to the bathroom and came back with a large mirror. He carefully placed it on the wall behind Chanyeol and Minseok. When he turned around Minseok saw everything in front of him, a full view of Baekhyun.

 

“Please, not the mirror. I already have an audience and you’re going to make me watch myself?”

 

“If you find it that unpleasant Baekhyun use your words.”

 

Baekhyun grit his teeth and snarled but didn’t use his safe word. Instead, he closed his eyes and straightened up before Kyungsoo walked around and grabbed his chin jerking it toward him.

 

“Eyes open. I’m not blindfolding you for a reason. This is your punishment. You already know what’s going to happen. Please, behave. Don’t make this worse.”

 

Minseok watched as Kyungsoo kissed Baekhyun and left a palm across his jaw. It was almost as if he was pleading with Baekhyun. And Baekhyun complied. His eyes softened and he pushed his forehead onto Kyungsoo’s.

 

“Okay, I’m sorry.”

 

“That’s my good boy. Love you.”

 

“Love you.”

 

Minseok smiled and watched as Baekhyun again straightened back up, this time taking a deep breath and steeling himself. His head was lifted and he was staring into the mirror. Kyungsoo picked up two floggers from the table and Minseok’s eyes went wide.

 

“Is he going to use both?”

 

Chanyeol nodded before kissing down Minseok’s neck and holding him tighter, “Yes, it's called the Florentine technique. He’s going to hit Baekhyun in beats of four or six until he’s satisfied that he’s been punished well enough or Baekhyun uses his safe word. He’ll warm him up beforehand so that the blood comes to the surface then he’ll move on.”

 

All Minseok did was nod his head as Kyungsoo reared back with one arm. The strike made Baekhyun whine but he didn’t move. He stayed staring into the mirror. The next strike made Baekhyun full on moan. When Minseok turned toward Jongin he was sitting on the edge of the bed legs spread wide watching gleefully. 

 

There were several more strike and groans and Minseok let his gaze fall down to Baekhyun’s hips. When he looked lower he could see Baekhyun tight in the chastity device. Minseok imagined what it would be like and shivered. Days without release seemed tough. As Minseok lifted his eyes, they met Baekhyun’s. He seemed to be in a much better mood because he smiled a little at Minseok.

 

“I think he likes you.”

 

Chanyeol whispered into Minseok’s ear and then bit down teasing him. He adjusted behind Minseok and felt just how hard he was. He was really turned on by Baekhyun getting flogged. Minseok leaned back into his touch and closed his eyes.

 

“Do you want to do that to me?”

 

“If you’ll let me, baby, I’ll do anything you want me to.”

 

“Kiss me.”

 

Chanyeol chuckled into Minseok’s shoulder before kissing Minseok hard. His hand traveled from his hip underneath the loose blazer Minseok was wearing. It made Minseok swim in arousal. There was a soft thrust from behind and Minseok groaned into Chanyeol’s mouth.

 

When he faced forward Minseok saw Baekhyun biting his lip and watching intently. Then his concentration broke as Kyungsoo began to strike him in rhythm starting the Florentine session. As time passed the strikes got harder and louder. The only sounds in the room were the white noise machine, Baekhyun’s moans, and the whistle of the flogs. 

 

Tears were gathering in Baekhyun’s eyes and Minseok was so turned on by the scene. Chanyeol was slowly teasing up Minseok’s thigh, palming him and softly kissing his neck. Minseok wanted to be distracted but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Baekhyun. He didn’t know just how long Kyungsoo had flogged Baekhyun but by the end, they were both panting and sweating.

 

Kyungsoo came from behind Baekhyun and lifted his chin up. From what Minseok could see his pupils were blown and he looked extremely aroused. Minseok was too. He found himself bucking up into Chanyeol’s palm to get friction.

 

“Do you want to play with them, Minseok?”

 

“Am I allowed to do that?”

 

“Kyungsoo and I talked about it before today and I mentioned that you might want to play depending on how this all went. It’s pretty obvious baby that you want to.”

 

“I do, so bad.”

 

Minseok leaned back into Chanyeol’s shoulder and continued to thrust up from the lounger. He didn’t have a care in the world as a shadow loomed over him. Kyungsoo stroked Minseok’s face making his eyes open but he didn’t stop moving.

 

All he did was motion toward Baekhyun. Minseok swallowed hard and stood. He adjusted himself and realized he was panting just as hard as Baekhyun was. Kyungsoo released the spreader bar and rubbed Baekhyun’s ankles before standing again.

 

“Baekhyun, can Minseok play with us?”

 

Minseok watched as Baekhyun looked up and his pupils were indeed fucked. He licked his lips nodding his head before Minseok heard the cuffs hitting the metal bar. Baekhyun wanted out of them.

 

“Green. Please, Sir. Please take this cage off. It hurts.”

 

“I will, love but you have to tell Minseok what you want.”

 

Baekhyun looked up at Minseok and hesitated for a moment before biting his lip and sighing, “I want the cage off and I want to cum. However you want, just please take it off.”

 

“Do you deserve it?”

 

Kyungsoo slowly turned his head and smirked. He shrugged before turning to Baekhyun and nodding mostly to himself. When Minseok looked back at Chanyeol he was leaned back in the lounger, arms behind his head. 

 

“No, Sir. I lied to my love. I failed my test. I also gave Kyungsoo an attitude. I don’t deserve it.”

 

Minseok took a brave step and cradled Baekhyun face with both hands pulling him into a hesitant kiss. When he didn’t flinch Minseok deepened it. He sighed before scratching the back of Baekhyun’s head.

 

“Your honesty is why you do deserve it,” Minseok turned to Kyungsoo and motioned toward the cuffs, “Will you release him?”

 

Kyungsoo unlocked the mechanism and Minseok caught Baekhyun’s weak body. It was hot to the touch and Baekhyun whined when Minseok brought him to the bed. Kyungsoo handed Minseok the key to the chastity cage and sat down on the lounger with Jongin between his legs. There were a few whispers but Minseok was concentrating. 

 

He grabbed the lotion from the side table and urged Baekhyun down on his stomach. Minseok took the opportunity to slide out of his blazer, leaving his bare chest exposed with the collar and chains around his neck. He sat down on Baekhyun’s thighs uncapping the lotion and putting some into his hands. He warmed it in his palms before gently sliding them across Baekhyun’s back. He instantly relaxed into Minseok’s hands completely pliable. 

 

Baekhyun was putting a lot of trust in Minseok, he knew that. It warmed Minseok a bit to know that Baekhyun would trust him because of Kyungsoo. The more he thought about that fact the more he wanted to talk to Chanyeol about Sehun again, and Luhan.

 

Minseok continued to gently massage Baekhyun before deciding it was okay to get a bit more risky with his hands and lips. He bent down kissing Baekhyun’s spine and resting his hands on Baekhyun’s hips. Minseok rolled his hips down and thrust into Baekhyun. That elicited a sweet little moan from Baekhyun and his hand reaching for Minseok’s. 

 

He started to turnover so Minseok let him before straddling him. Baekhyun’s eyes were desperate and tears were still leaking from the side. He bucked up from the bed and grabbed Minseok’s pants. Silent pleas escaped Baekhyun’s lips before Minseok pulled the key from his pocket and unlocked the cage. He slowly removed it before Baekhyun’s cock sprung back to his stomach leaking pre-cum. The restraint he had impressed Minseok. He didn’t immediately grab himself. He bit down on his lip and whine as Minseok turned around.

 

“What do I have permission to do?”

 

Kyungsoo was swaying back and forth with Jongin wrapped tight in his arms and Chanyeol was leaning back in the lounger casually palming himself through his slacks. Kyungsoo took a deep breath and smiled large before kissing Jongin’s cheek. 

 

“You can do whatever you want so long as Baekhyun wants it.”

 

Minseok looked down at Baekhyun who was smirking. He licked his lips and pulled Minseok down into a passionate kiss. He ran his hands down Minseok’s back before grabbing his ass. He chuckled when Minseok hiccups in the kiss.

 

“Let me fuck you while Chanyeol watches.”

 

“Will you last?”

 

“You have no idea what my stamina is like. I promise it will be good. Just one thing?”

 

“What?”

 

“Can you cum untouched?”

 

Minseok silently nodded his head before sneaking a little peek behind him, “Yeah, if you hit the right spot I can.”

 

Baekhyun lifted Minseok and moved to the edge of the bed. Minseok took a step off and started to undo his pants when Baekhyun spun him around and made him face Chanyeol. He was biting his lip and smirking and Minseok knew he was enjoying this. Kyungsoo and Jongin were just relaxing in the lounger also enjoying the view.

 

Baekhyun ran his hands down Minseok’s body teasing not only Minseok but Chanyeol. For some reason all eyes on him made Minseok’s skin burn. A good burn. Suddenly, Baekhyun’s hand was inside of his pants stroking him and two fingers were shoved in Minseok’s mouth.

 

“Look how pretty your boyfriend looks Chanyeol. Doesn’t he look so good?”

 

Minseok sucked on Baekhyun’s fingers and only turned his gaze toward Chanyeol who had his hand shoved in his pants stroking himself as silently as he could. Minseok knew it wouldn’t be long before the inhibitions left and the needs took over. He would be fisting himself in the lounger right behind Kyungsoo and Jongin. That turned Minseok on more and Baekhyun knew.

 

“He must be thinking about your cock because he’s throbbing in my hand. Are you Minseok?”

 

Minseok nodded his head and a third finger was shoved in. He was salivating and trying not to moan. Baekhyun was doing all sorts of things to Minseok that somehow Chanyeol hadn’t. Like the fact that he was so honest in front of a room full of people.

 

“I bet he looks so good with a fat cock in his mouth. Don’t you Minseok?”

 

Baekhyun removed his fingers and shoved Minseok’s pants down. He slipped out of them and was forced over a bit. Baekhyun slid his slicked up fingers inside of Minseok and he keened. His fingers were slender and long and hit Minseok’s prostate dead on. He slowly pumped them in and out, teasing Minseok.

 

“Do you want Kyungsoo to join us?”

 

Minseok answered a breathless ‘yes’ as Baekhyun smirked into Minseok’s shoulder and fingered him harder. Minseok watched Kyungsoo kiss Jongin’s forehead before turning to Chanyeol and shrugging.

 

“Up to you. This wasn’t exactly part of the plan but I’m okay to wing it if you are.”

 

“Oh, he likes to be face fucked. Be my guest,” Chanyeol shoved his pants down a bit before pulling his length out of his boxers and fisting it with a smirk, “Minseok, baby, be good for Kyungsoo.”

 

Minseok locked eyes with Chanyeol and nodded his head, then Kyungsoo was standing in front of him, erection clearly evident through his slacks. He took a side step so that Minseok could look at Chanyeol and carded a hand through Minseok’s hair. He tugged on a handful bringing Minseok’s face to look up at him.

 

“You’re not to move. If you need to stop, you tap Baekhyun’s wrist and he’ll stop the scene for you. Are you absolutely okay with what is about to happen? If you aren’t comfortable, I need you to say so and we’ll stop right now.”

 

Minseok turned toward Chanyeol who despite fisting his own cock, smiled warmly. It reassured Minseok that this was okay and welcome. Minseok was thrilled because this was exciting. People who didn’t judge his size, and wanted to have fun and play.

 

“Green.”

 

“Good boy. I won’t use an open mouth gag on you but try your best not to move. If you need to breathe just tap. I’m pretty good at judging though. How rough can I go? Chanyeol tells me you use the number scale at home.”

 

“Start with a 6 and work yourself up. I can take Chanyeol well.”

 

“I’ve heard. Shall we begin?”

 

Kyungsoo unzipped his pants and pulled himself out and Minseok regretted not raising the number a bit. Chanyeol was big but holy shit Kyungsoo was definitely thicker, but maybe a little bit shorter. Minseok’s eyes got wide and he heard a small chuckle from the back of the room. He internally rolled his eyes knowing if he actually did it he might get punished. Too many Doms in one room. Baekhyun might have been Kyungsoo’s Sub but there was no denying in this moment he was a switch.

 

Baekhyun took Minseok’s hands and sat back on the bed. He felt kisses to the small of his back before he was being guided into Baekhyun’s lap and then he thrust bottoming out in one stroke. This was definitely different than being with Chanyeol. Baekhyun wasn’t as big but he was able to hit all the right spots instantly. This would not be good for Minseok’s stamina. He could feel himself already getting high, toes curling and all Baekhyun was doing was grinding his hips against Minseok’s ass. 

 

Then Kyungsoo persuaded Minseok’s lips opened and slid down his throat. It took a moment to adjust but Minseok loved it. Kyungsoo was heavy on his tongue, much heavier than Chanyeol. With his arms still behind him, Baekhyun started thrusting up into Minseok. He had one hand firmly on his wrists and the other on his hip for balance. When he got a good rhythm Kyungsoo started thrusting in time making sure to watch Minseok carefully. 

 

Minseok wanted to close his eyes, but he couldn’t. The way Chanyeol was looking at him was entrancing. Between garbled moans, squelching, and the white noise machine, Minseok couldn’t hear anything else. He could barely concentrate on the fact he was being fucked from both angles.

 

Before he knew it Kyungsoo was pulling out and groaning, cumming into his own hand letting Baekhyun slam ruthlessly into Minseok. He keened and watched as Chanyeol started thrusting up from the lounger. He was close. Minseok watched him carefully, taking deep breaths and concentrating. Baekhyun hit the right spot and all Minseok could do was mumble.

 

“There, please. Right there.”

 

“Yeah, are you going to cum baby? For me or for him?”

 

“A-Ah! Him!”

 

“Uh huh. That’s what I thought. Look at him.”

 

Baekhyun took his free hand away from Minseok’s waist and pulled his face back to Chanyeol’s direction. His eyebrows were furrowed and he was holding the base of his cock tight as Minseok got fucked harder. Minseok was about to come undone, just a little bit more and he was going to burst. But Chanyeol hadn’t said he could cum. He knew he probably could but permission was a big deal.

 

“Minseok, baby, look at me. Don’t hold back. You can cum.”

 

Chanyeol let go of the base of his cock and started stroking faster. Just watching how affected he was made Minseok’s toes curls and his stomach heat up. Baekhyun grunted and hit the right spot and Minseok screamed cumming untouched all over his chest and thighs. Baekhyun quickly lifted Minseok off of him and leaned back cumming across his chest with a groan. Chanyeol followed right after into a tissue. 

 

When Minseok had enough strength to look around he saw Chanyeol tucking himself back into his slacks, Jongin asleep on the lounger, and Kyungsoo with towels. Chanyeol joined him near the bed helping Minseok get cleaned up. Kyungsoo tended to Baekhyun who was pretty much fucked out of his mind.

 

“You were so good, baby. You listened to both of us so well. How do you feel?”

 

“I’m tired. I want to go home and snuggle.”

 

“Okay, baby. As you wish.”

 

Minseok smiled at the old saying and let Chanyeol help him back into his clothes. Kyungsoo had tucked Baekhyun into bed and carried Jongin over to join him. They snuggled together before Kyungsoo walked Minseok and Chanyeol out.

 

“Please, come back soon. I’ve never seen them so relaxed around other people especially, Baekhyun. He opened up way more than I thought he would. Jongin even said he enjoyed himself before he fell asleep. I also really enjoyed this visit. We did a lot more than we discussed but that’s okay if everyone had a pleasant experience. Minseok, you did so well. I really hope you both come back.”

 

Kyungsoo leaned in and kissed Minseok’s cheek before Chanyeol leaned down and kissed Kyungsoo. It was chaste but Minseok felt his heart warm. If he wasn’t so tired the moment they got home he would tell Chanyeol that he wanted to talk about opening their relationship, but Minseok really wanted some sleep first. That talk could wait until another day.

  
  


When they got home Minseok was beyond ready to sleep, but Chanyeol helped him into the shower to clean up properly. There was a lot of soft kisses and giggles until the water turned cold. Chanyeol dried Minseok off before leading him into the bedroom. He stripped down and Minseok realized this was the first time they were sleeping together completely nude. 

 

The warmth spread through Minseok as he settled into Chanyeol’s shoulder. He felt his chest shake a bit with laughter before Minseok started kissing Chanyeol’s arm and neck.

 

“Hey, aren’t you tired?”

 

“Yes, I’m just kissing you.”

 

Chanyeol pouted and Minseok thought he was cute. He tapped his finger on his lip a few times before Minseok lifted up and kissed him deeply. Chanyeol sighed into the kiss holding Minseok’s face before turning and hovering over Minseok. The kiss turned into soft pecks before Minseok felt Chanyeol’s hands exploring his skin.

 

“Chanyeol?”

 

“What baby?”

 

“I’m ready to be with Sehun and Luhan.”

 

Chanyeol smiled into the next lazy kiss before reaching over to the nightstand. He uncapped the lube and spread it down his length before pressing into Minseok, “I love you so much.”

 

All Minseok could do was sigh as Chanyeol bottomed out and kissed his neck softly. This was different than every other time. It was definitely lazy but there was something burning inside Minseok as Chanyeol took his time kissing every piece of skin exposed. He trailed kisses from Minseok’s forehead down his nose then his lips, and then across his jaw. Their pace never went harder or faster, just slow. 

 

Minseok felt Chanyeol’s hand wrap around his length and stroke with his own pace. The only thing Minseok could do was pant into Chanyeol’s mouth and stare into his eyes. He felt the heat rising as Chanyeol pushed just a bit harder. He buried his head in Minseok’s shoulder biting down just enough for Minseok to know he was about to climax. 

 

“Look at me.”

 

Chanyeol lifted his head before biting down on his lip, whining in his throat. He was about to go over the edge and so was Minseok. Pupils blown and sweating they climaxed, forehead to forehead and Minseok never felt more in love.

 

“I love you and I want to love them too.”

 

“Sehun will be happy when I tell him that. He was jealous that he couldn’t tag along tonight. Soon baby. One more trip and I think we’ll be ready.”

 

Chanyeol grabbed a wipe from the nightstand and cleaned up a sleepy Minseok. He was drifting as  Chanyeol cleaned himself and returned to the bed. As he dozed Minseok felt that familiar feeling. Chanyeol had his phone out. 

 

“I’m going to snap them. Maybe we should start flirting with them more and see where that goes.”

 

“Whatever you want baby.”

  
  
  


_ real_pcy has sent you a Snap! _

[  _ look how peaceful he is after getting fucked all night  _ ]

 


	8. Kinks and Kinbaku - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol POV  
> The point of view switches to Minseok at the very end to wrap up the chapter.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is late and I apologize. I got really into some Minecraft over the week. xoxo

_oohsehun has sent you a Snap!_  
_[ god look how fucking cute he is ]_  
  
Chanyeol smiled while looking down at Minseok who was still sleeping like a baby. He kissed his cheek before trying to slip out of bed but, he was held tight and had an erection pressed against his ass.  
  
“No. It’s warm. If you leave it will be cold.”  
  
“Go back to sleep, baby.”  
  
“Stay.”  
  
Reluctantly Chanyeol turned over into Minseok and kissed his shoulder. It wasn’t long before he was asleep again in Minseok’s arms. He knew he was completely whipped for Minseok, no denying.  


  
When he finally woke up again an hour later Minseok was kissing his cheek and smiling. Chanyeol was happy to see Minseok so happy this early in the morning. They did have a long night, but for some reason, they weren’t sleeping in. Maybe the excitement of going back was too much. And when the thought crossed his mind Chanyeol’s phone buzzed.

  
  
_[New Message from Kyungsoo]_  
_Jongin has not shut up since he woke up at six this morning about you both coming back._  
  
_[New Message from Chanyeol]_  
_He’s adorable._  
  
_[New Message from Kyungsoo]_  
_He’s insufferable is what he is. 8 PM?_  
  
_[New Message from Chanyeol]_ _  
_ We’ll be there.

  
  
“We’re going back?”  
  
“If you want to, baby. We don’t have to.”  
  
“No, Chanyeol, I want to go.”  
  
Chanyeol smiled down at Minseok before kissing his cheek and quickly leaving the bed. He heard a squeak from Minseok but was already in the bathroom finding pants and brushing his teeth. While running his fingers through his hair Chanyeol felt arms tangle around his waist and Minseok smiling into his back.

 

“So, I can start snapping Luhan right?”

 

“Sure baby. Just remember to ease him into it.”

 

“Flirting. Got it. I don’t want to kill him like I did the first snap I sent you.”

 

“That was different. I wanted that.”

 

Chanyeol turned in Minseok’s arms and leaned back on the counter kissing his nose. It was very much welcome when Minseok sent that first snap. He was well aware of what Minseok’s was working with and was too excited when he finally saw how gorgeous Minseok’s body was. They stayed there for a moment longer before Minseok decided to put his little shorts on and make breakfast. Chanyeol stood there for a moment longer thinking about how lucky he was to have two incredibly hot boyfriends who spoiled the shit out of him.

 

 _real_pcy has sent you a Snap!_ _  
_ _[ look what you could get if we were all together ]_

 

Standing between the kitchen and the dining room, Chanyeol took a picture of Minseok in his shorts cooking breakfast for them. He was flipping pancakes with one hand on his hip and for some reason, Chanyeol found it incredibly sexy.

 

_oohsehun has sent you a Snap!_

_[ stopppp look at that tight ass ]_

 

Sehun sent back a photo of himself with his hand on his face looking frustrated. It had been a while since they had been intimate. Chanyeol turned the camera around and took a selca of himself shrugging with a caption of ‘#daily struggle’ and then sent it. He set his phone down before tangling up in Minseok and kissing his shoulder.

 

They ate breakfast in near silence; Chanyeol only telling Minseok he sent some pictures to Sehun. He only smirked and continued to eat. When they were done, Chanyeol washed the dishes while Minseok sat on the dining room table. Chanyeol looked up and couldn’t stop the sight from going straight to his dick.

 

Minseok was leaning back on one of his palms, phone in the other hand scrolling through something. He was concentrating hard on reading whatever it was when Chanyeol secretly took a picture and sent it. This time to Luhan. Yeah, he was going to skip that whole flirting stage.

 

_real_pcy has sent you a Snap!_

_[ should i fuck him on the table? ]_

 

Chanyeol snickered to himself finishing the rest of the dishes before his phone buzzed. Minseok continued to read while Chanyeol dried his hands and checked his phone. This time it was just a text message. Well, two of them.

 

_[New Message from Sehun]_

_I think you just killed Luhan. He’s deceased._

 

_[New Message from Luhan]_

_Does he know you took that? Fuck he’s hot._

 

Chanyeol smiled to himself before walking to the table and kissing Minseok’s forehead. He was reading an article for his history class. Chanyeol stayed between his legs while he read. Another buzzing from Chanyeol’s phone and he felt a pulse of excitement.

 

_[New Message from Luhan[_

_If you don’t fuck him on the table what kind of boyfriend are you?_

 

Chanyeol thought to himself that he definitely was the type of boyfriend to fuck Minseok on the table. He could clean it later. So he made a trail of kisses from Minseok’s shoulders to his stomach before leaving an open mouth kiss on the inside of his thigh. Minseok just sighed setting his phone down and resting on both of his palms.

 

“You’re pretty eager considering our weekend?”

 

“Mm. I have instructions.”

 

“Like?”

 

“Luhan challenged my status as boyfriend, so I have to fuck you on the table.”

 

“I have an idea.”

 

Minseok grinned before sliding down the table and turning over. He pulled his phone out and took a picture of himself with Chanyeol standing behind him. He was pouting and Chanyeol knew exactly what was going on here. Chanyeol watched as Minseok sent the snap to Luhan.

 

_xfireandice99 has sent you a Snap!_

_[ it could be you, but you’re too shy ]_

 

Chanyeol leaned over and kissed Minseok’s shoulder before slowly grinding against Minseok’s ass. He sighed pushing his ass further up and Chanyeol had to bite his lip. He was taking control while Chanyeol just held onto his hips guiding him across his lap. Chanyeol grew frustrated because he had no lube and wanted to fuck.

 

“We need lube.”

 

“We’re at the dining room table. Should I tell you what would be hot?”

 

“Seriously baby, you want me to eat you... right here?”

 

“You eat everything else here.”

 

“Not your ass.”

 

Minseok shrugged and started to push away but Chanyeol caught him in a playful hug, tugging at his shorts. Minseok just dropped them before laying on the table. Chanyeol wished he could send a picture of that to Luhan. Maybe it would spur him into an impromptu threesome. But for now, he concentrated on his boyfriend. His beautiful, open-minded, amazing boyfriend.

 

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous Minseok.”

 

“That’s only because my legs are spread. Get started or I’m going back to reading.”

 

“Bossy.”

 

Chanyeol leaned down and kissed Minseok stomach before traveling to his thighs leaving possessive little marks where he could. Minseok’s hand tangled in Chanyeol’s hair and guided him exactly where Minseok’s wanted. Chanyeol was okay with that. He licked and sucked Minseok’s down and he keened. He lifted Minseok’s legs and started circling his rim with his fingers before tonguing and kissing him all over. Chanyeol was as sloppy as possible and Minseok seemed to fucking love it, gripping tight on Chanyeol’s hair.

 

“Chanyeol, if you don’t stop - I’m -”

 

“Shh. I got you.”

 

Chanyeol leaned back and shucked his pajamas and lined up with Minseok before smirking. He pushed in slowly and let the wetness cover him. Minseok seemed to love the slow drag by the way his arms flew up to grip Chanyeol’s wrists and his eyes rolled back. With a few quick thrusts, Chanyeol started to fuck Minseok on the table.

 

“Baby?”

 

“Ah - What?”

 

“Can we, fuck, snap Sehun?”

 

“While you fuck me?”

 

“Yeah -”

 

“Hell yes.”

 

Chanyeol threw his phone at Minseok while thrusting into him slow and deep. Minseok tried to keep the phone steady as he filmed Chanyeol. He was putting on a show and the loud moans that filled the air only fueled Chanyeol to go harder and faster. Minseok quickly sent the video before his hands started tugging himself to completion. Chanyeol leaned over and sucked a hickey into Minseok’s shoulder before spilling into him with a groan.

 

“That was hot as fuck, baby”

 

“Just imagine what Sehun’s going to do.”

 

“Probably watch that snap and tug one out.”

 

“I would.”

 

Chanyeol laughed before picking Minseok up and carrying him into the bathroom. They needed to clean up for the busy evening they were going to have. Chanyeol washed Minseok’s hair and kissed his spine while Minseok just leaned into every affection. Chanyeol was so proud. Minseok no longer hid his body or got embarrassed when they were nude.

  


This time, Chanyeol decided that Minseok would be going as the Dom. Chanyeol discussed with him how he wanted to try out being Kyungsoo’s submissive and Minseok was more than willing to let Chanyeol indulge himself. They talked about a few rules and decided that Chanyeol could do whatever he was comfortable with. There was a lot of kisses and excitement when they told Kyungsoo, especially since Jongin couldn’t stop talking about them.

 

When they arrived it wasn’t Kyungsoo that met them this time. It was Baekhyun. Chanyeol watched him nearly run across the club to Minseok and scoop him up into a hug. It warmed Chanyeol’s heart to see Minseok blush like he had his first crush again. He laughed into Baekhyun’s chest before looking up to Chanyeol. There was nothing he could do but smile and shrug because Baekhyun was similar to a puppy. He left a sloppy wet kiss on Minseok’s cheek before pulling him to the bar.

 

Chanyeol followed behind keeping his eyes on the floor before sitting next to them. Minseok held onto both Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s hands while Baekhyun talked about how excited Jongin was. Evidently, he was more excited that Chanyeol was going to sub with him that night. Kyungsoo walked up and set a hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder and it sent thrills coursing through his veins.

 

“You’re okay to do this with Jongin right?”

 

“Yeah, we’re going to talk about it before anything happens?”

 

“Of course. Minseok told me a few things and I think we need to make sure you’re comfortable with me saying them as opposed to someone you’ve been in a trusted relationship with.”

 

“Okay. That sounds good to me.”

 

Kyungsoo raked a hand through Chanyeol’s hair before kissing his ear and neck. That was all of Chanyeol’s weak spots. Minseok just smirked and he knew that’s when Minseok maybe divulged a bit of information to Kyungsoo about what he liked. Then Kyungsoo pulled hard exposing his neck and nearly growling into Chanyeol’s ear. It was straight to his pants and Chanyeol had to grip the edge of the bar.

 

“Minseok told me that you once spanked him in front of all of your friends. As you see, there are a few people here in the club, so I’m going to spank you right here, right now. If you are opposed to that, say your safe word.”

 

“Green.”

 

Minseok quirked a brow before pulling Baekhyun into his lap and Chanyeol watched as a smug smile crept across his face. Chanyeol knew this was Minseok’s idea. Chanyeol felt himself being lifted and then leaned over the bar. The bartender just shrugged and gave Chanyeol a towel to rest his elbows on.

 

“I won’t do as many as Minseok received but five sounds like a good amount. Please count them.”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

Chanyeol whined when his pants were pulled down just enough to expose his ass. He opted to wear one’s similar to Jongin and Baekhyun’s. Minseok chose his shirt and Chanyeol loved it. A simple white button-down untucked and only a few buttons done. It left him feeling a bit exposed but also modest. The only other thing was a thin leather collar to show ownership to Minseok.

 

A hand came down on his ass and Chanyeol let a scream rip from his throat. Kyungsoo’s hand was much heavier than the times Minseok popped him on the ass playfully. Kyungsoo reminded him to count and he let out a meek ‘one’.

 

Two wasn’t harder but in the same place. It sent shivers up Chanyeol’s spine and a pulse straight through his cock. He was aware that this was probably how Minseok felt when he got paddled in the bar. Just two and Chanyeol was ready to climax. Three came quickly after and Minseok massaged his arm. Little tears were streaming from Chanyeol’s eyes. He had no idea how Minseok took this type of punishment. It was starting to be too much for Chanyeol.

 

Four was his limit. It was hard and on the other cheek but he couldn’t take how much pleasure he was getting from it or the stares he was receiving. Not that it was unpleasant but Chanyeol did not want to cum in his pants in front of the entire bar.

 

“Red.”

 

Kyungsoo immediately stopped, pulling Chanyeol’s pants up and pulling him into his arms. He whispered that he was so good and deserved a small reward. Chanyeol was surprised when he was scooped up into Kyungsoo’s arms and carried bridal style to the private room. Minseok and Baekhyun followed close, hand in hand.

 

“What happened?”

 

“It was just too much. I liked it, but I just - I didn’t want to ya know, in front of everyone.”

 

“That’s okay. Minseok will you grab me the balm from the dresser?”

 

Chanyeol felt strong hands massage the balm into his skin and to his surprise, it was Minseok. He was smiling and being careful not to hurt him. Kyungsoo sat down next to his head and kissed him gently.

 

“It’s okay to go red. You didn’t do anything wrong. It was too much. You’re so good for using your words. Next time, we’ll keep it more private so that you aren’t as aroused and can freely enjoy the pleasure if your Dom so chooses.”

 

Chanyeol hummed and felt another pair of hands rubbing little circles on his back. It was Baekhyun. He laid down on top of Chanyeol and snuggled close. The affection was very welcome and Chanyeol relaxed a lot more while Kyungsoo spoke to Baekhyun.

 

“Where is Jongin?”

 

Baekhyun perked up and turned putting his chin on Chanyeol to talk to Kyungsoo, “He’s getting ready. I think he’s nervous. We do need to talk about something.”

 

“What’s that, Love? Is he okay?”

 

“Yes, Sir. But he wants something that he’s afraid to ask for.”

 

“He knows he can have anything he wants so long as it's something we all want.”

 

“Remember the new toy you bought for us? He wants to use it with Chanyeol.”

 

Chanyeol turned to Kyungsoo who smirked and nodded his head knowingly. Evidently, Jongin was too shy to ask for things he wanted and always sent Baekhyun to do it for him. It was another moment when Kyungsoo sighed and pulled Chanyeol’s chin up.

 

“Jongin is into some different things but this is pretty harmless. You’ll know when he comes in because I’m going to make him ask for it. It’s the only way he’ll get it. He must ask you politely. If you refuse that’s quite alright. He’ll live. He’s just really excited for you to be subbing. He thought you were going to come tonight as a Dom again.”

 

“I thought about it but I wanted Minseok to experience what I did.”

 

Kyungsoo hummed before telling Baekhyun to fetch Jongin. He nearly ran out the door, but not before kissing Chanyeol’s cheek and Minseok’s lips. Chanyeol shook his head. Baekhyun obviously liked them both but favored Minseok. It wasn’t a bother to Chanyeol. Minseok deserved lots of love, as much as he wanted.

  


When Jongin entered, Kyungsoo had moved Chanyeol to kneel at the foot of the bed like Baekhyun had. He blushed when Jongin knelt beside him. He had trouble trying to keep his eyes on the floor, but Jongin just looked so beautiful. His pink hair was down in his face making him look more youthful. Chanyeol bit his lip as his eyes got lower and lower. Jongin wasn’t in a corset this time. Baekhyun had dressed him in only cute boyshort lace panties and a pink sweater. If Chanyeol had been there as a Dom, he would have fucked him just like that, panties and all.

 

But soon, Chanyeol was reminded that he was there as a submissive when he and Jongin were put in leather cuffs. Chanyeol only looked up to get approval from Minseok who nodded his head with a fond smile holding Baekhyun on the black loungers.

 

“Chanyeol, I need to ask you if it is okay to use the names that Minseok uses in private. More specifically, if it is okay to call you a slut in the presence of Jongin and Baekhyun. If it is not okay with you please tell me so.”

 

“I think it will be okay. I’m not sure. I really like it, and I trust everyone in the room.”

 

“That’s fine. If it isn’t good for you, you can always say your safe word or tell me to slow down. Jongin likes to be called names too but he’s shy, so I’ll stick to you. Now, Jongin -”

 

Jongin looked up shyly and Chanyeol thought it was adorable the way his cheeks had stayed just as pink as his hair. He smiled and Chanyeol really just wanted to kiss his cheeks. Kyungsoo knelt down to his level and kissed his nose before his lips.

 

“You wanted to do something with Chanyeol tonight. Love, you have to ask him and not me. Whatever you want, you can have from me, but this is different. If you want something from or with Chanyeol, you must make sure it is okay with Minseok and him. Minseok knows already and has agreed before this session.”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

Kyungsoo gripped Jongin’s chin, pulling it in the direction of Chanyeol and the look in his eyes caught Chanyeol off guard. Although he looked soft, his face screamed silent arousal and hunger. Chanyeol was trapped in those eyes.

 

“Chanyeol, I want to fuck you with the double dildo. I’m a submissive, but mostly I top, but I don’t want to top with you. I want us both to bottom, so the solution is to use my new toy.”

 

Chanyeol swallowed harshly and turned toward Minseok who was curling Baekhyun’s hair in his fingers. He knew this was going to happen. He knew this was a fantasy. Not necessarily with Jongin, but in general. Jongin wanting to do it was just a big fat bonus. Chanyeol nodded his head and Minseok gave a huge gummy smile.

 

“I want that, but what is going to happen before?”

 

Kyungsoo moved in front of Chanyeol and kissed his cheek before taking his cuffed hands, “If there is something specific you want you can tell me. Jongin and Baekhyun are really honest with their needs.”

 

“I want to be spanked again. This time on the bench and a little softer, so I don’t cum too soon.”

 

“There are ways to keep you from that.”

 

Jongin turned a brighter pink before covering himself. Chanyeol looked down and he blushed harder. Kyungsoo told him to pull his panties down and Jongin did slowly revealing he was fully erect with a cock ring snug at the base of his length. He was red and throbbing and Chanyeol wanted to suck him off.

 

“I-I...”

 

“Chanyeol, if you want something ask. It is that simple, baby. I promise. Everything you want is fine with me so long as you’re happy.”

 

Minseok smiled moving Baekhyun into his lap and kissing his shoulder. Chanyeol nodded before turning to Kyungsoo who was pulling the bench carefully into the center of the room.

 

“I want to play with Jongin.”

 

Kyungsoo only turned for a moment before focusing back on the equipment, “Jongin do you want to play with Chanyeol while I set up the bench and wipe it down?”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“Your only rule is not to cum. You know that. Chanyeol, you too. You are not to cum until I tell you to. Jongin, if you would please pull the red ring from the dresser and put it on Chanyeol.”

 

Chanyeol stood and Jongin moved to the dresser pulling a ring almost identical to the one he was wearing. He walked back over and Chanyeol took the opportunity to push Jongin into the bed making him flop and bounce. He didn't look the least bit surprised when Chanyeol adjusted himself and started leaving open mouth kisses on his cock. He sighed putting one of his cuffed hand into Chanyeol’s hair.

 

“Can I do this, Jongin?”

 

“Yeah, Chanyeol, you can. Please.”

 

Chanyeol maneuvered his cuffed hands to pull down the panties and take Jongin into his mouth. He was much bigger than Minseok but it filled his mouth perfectly. He bobbed his head up and down, shoving the panties just under Jongin’s balls so he could stroke and suck at the same time. Chanyeol was painfully turned on by Jongin’s gorgeous figure and warm skin.

 

“S-Stop, Chanyeol. I’m close.”

 

Chanyeol pulled off before standing and turning around to Kyungsoo and Minseok, “Can I take my pants off now?”

 

“Sure, baby. If Kyungsoo allows it.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded his head as he wiped down the bench, humming to himself, “That’s fine but Jongin, you must do it - without your hands. I know you can.”

 

Jongin moved to the edge of the bed and turned Chanyeol around. He kissed Chanyeol’s stomach making him sigh and want more. So Jongin gave him more kissing down his length and suckling at the head. He bit down on the fabric of the waistband and gave one good tug pulling it down to Chanyeol’s thighs. In one quick motion, he took Chanyeol’s cock into his mouth making Chanyeol moan loudly.

 

“Jongin, Love,  you didn’t ask or say please.”

 

“Sorry, Sir. I just wanted to put the ring on.”

 

“Ask Chanyeol for forgiveness.”

 

Jongin put Chanyeol’s cock back into his mouth and looked up with apologetic eyes before licking a fat stripe up his length and whispering an apology. Chanyeol couldn’t even jump start his thought process before he leaned over and said it was fine and to keep sucking.

 

Jongin was a wonder with his mouth. Chanyeol felt the cock ring gently shoved to the base of his length before Jongin was kissing his thighs and helping him out of his pants. Chanyeol sat back down on the bed and waited for instruction from Kyungsoo. Jongin just knelt behind him draping his arms over Chanyeol’s wide shoulders.

 

“Jongin, Love, take the panties off and plug yourself.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Chanyeol, you can help him.”

 

Chanyeol’s heart started drumming in his chest. Help Jongin? Did that mean he could finger him and stretch him? Evidently, Kyungsoo knew what his thought process was because he was setting a firm hand on his shoulder and kissing his cheek. It reassured Chanyeol’s nervous body.

 

“Yes, to answer your buzzing mind. You can finger him. In fact, Minseok is the one that insisted. He said your hands are like magic and well, Jongin really likes to be fingered.”

 

Chanyeol watched as Jongin shimmied out of the panties and spread his legs on the bed. Chanyeol was getting the urge to top him. He just looked so delicious and inviting. Kyungsoo laughed at Chanyeol’s frustrated face before handing him lube and the plug.

 

“Next time, baby. Next time.”

 

Chanyeol nodded before kissing Jongin’s thighs. He spread just a bit wide and Chanyeol lubed two fingers. The plug wasn’t that big and evidently, neither was the toy when Kyungsoo set it on top of the dresser. It was long, but not really thick.

 

Fingering Jongin was amazing. Chanyeol got horribly turned on by how loud Jongin was. He was tight and hot, and Chanyeol wanted to top him more and more. He leaned over kissing Jongin’s chest and neck until he kissed his ear.

 

“Please, let me top you next time. I want to fuck you senseless.”

 

Jongin moaned while Chanyeol’s fingers just got faster and harder. He covered his blushing face before nodding, “I don’t bottom often but I would for you. You have such a big cock. Fuck, Minseok’s so lucky.”

 

“You could be lucky too. All you have to do is ask. Next time, please let me fuck you.”

 

“Yes. I’ll talk to Kyungsoo about it.”

 

Chanyeol had to stop fingering Jongin because he was close to his high. It was awful because Chanyeol wanted to make him orgasm from his fingers alone. It was true that Jongin really liked to be fingered. They sat on the bed catching their breath while Jongin gently put the plug in.

 

Then it was time for Chanyeol to be spanked.

 

Jongin’s punishment was watching. Chanyeol learned that Jongin was a voyeur. He got off to watching other people. So watching Chanyeol get spanked and be pleasured by Kyungsoo was just about torture for him, the best kind. Kyungsoo explained that they were lucky with their everyday lives because while Jongin liked watching, Baekhyun was an exhibitionist. He liked the attention of people watching him. It worked in their favor. He explained there were many time that Kyungsoo had sessions with Baekhyun that Jongin just watched and came with very little stimulation.

 

Chanyeol let Kyungsoo guide him to the bench and locked him in making sure he was comfortable. Minseok watched in awe and it made Chanyeol blush hard at his exposure. They had only turned a bit in the chair when Jongin joined them leaning into Baekhyun’s lap.

 

“Do you want to be spanked with a paddle, a flog, or my hand? Is there something you don’t want me to do?”

 

“The flog or your hand. I don’t want you to have sex with me, but you can finger me to prep me for Jongin.”

 

“That is absolutely okay. It’s a good idea too. - Minseok, is this fine with you?”

 

Minseok peered from behind Baekhyun looking somewhere between aroused and tired, “It’s fine with me.”

 

Kyungsoo ran his hands up and down Chanyeol’s thighs while massaging his ass and leaving little kisses. His lips were like fire on Chanyeol’s skin. It left him more excited than before by the bar.

 

Kyungsoo only gave a small warning of hands leaving Chanyeol’s body when the first contact came down. It wasn’t as hard as before but it sent the most pleasure through Chanyeol. He moaned before the cuffs made a sound against the metal frame of the bench. Another hit across the other cheek made Chanyeol flinch a little but Kyungsoo’s gently caress after reassured him that he was paying attention to Chanyeol’s body.

 

“More?”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

This time Kyungsoo used the flog. It was soft at first and Chanyeol loved how it tickled him before it came down like thunder and lightning. Kyungsoo didn’t relent until he left three solid whips across his backside and thighs. Chanyeol moaned when the handle pressed against his ass cheek.

 

“This time is much better than before. You’re so good Chanyeol.”

 

The praise Kyungsoo spoke went straight to Chanyeol’s cock before Kyungsoo leaned over and whispered in his ear making him blush harder and moan louder, “Do you want more slut?”

 

“Yes, Sir. Please.”

 

“I see that you’re comfortable with me calling you names in a quiet tone. Am I okay to say it aloud?”

 

“Yes, sir. Green.”

 

Kyungsoo reared back and struck Chanyeol across the thigh and he moaned high pitched while gripping the cuffs tight. Subconsciously, Chanyeol spread his legs more and arched his back silently asking for more. Kyungsoo took the opportunity to run his fingers over Chanyeol’s rim, chuckling darkly.

 

“Mm. Spread for me baby. Such a good little slut. You want more?”

 

“Ah! Yes, Sir.”

 

Kyungsoo’s hits came faster and harder and Chanyeol felt himself rising fast. He was almost to climax. He completely forgot about Minseok and everyone else in the room as his body writhed and wiggled on the bench. Kyungsoo stopped and massaged Chanyeol’s bottom with a gloved hand. It felt amazing, the silky touch of the gloved compared to the leather of the flog.

 

“Chanyeol, do you want more or should I stop? Your bottom is very red and I don’t want to push your limits.”

 

“Yellow. I’d like just a little more.”

 

“That sounds fair. I’m going to start prepping you for Jongin if that’s alright.”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

Chanyeol felt only a few more gentle whips before Kyungsoo set the flogger down and rubbed some gel on his skin. Then he felt a lubed finger dip in and start fingering him languidly. Kyungsoo was gentle and left little kisses where he had spanked Chanyeol. He sighed when he felt a bit of the pain subside.

 

“Minseok, would you please release Chanyeol from the bench. His arms are probably tired so massage them and help him up.”

 

Chanyeol watched as he stood from the puppy pile on the couch. Jongin and Baekhyun whined before pouting and if Chanyeol wasn't so turned on he would think it was cute. But then, Baekhyun started to stroke Jongin and the cute part was gone.

 

“Hey, baby. Are you okay? Do you want water?”

 

Chanyeol nodded before Minseok unlatched the cuffs and helped Chanyeol up. Kyungsoo side stepped letting Minseok take Chanyeol to the bed. He took small sips of water before Jongin was right by his side, Baekhyun in tow grabbing lube. He picked up the dildo and let Chanyeol and Jongin settle on the bed. Excitement flooded Chanyeol that he was going to do this with Jongin.

 

Kyungsoo joined them helping Jongin remove the plug and lube his end. Minseok did the same helping Chanyeol lean back and get comfortable. Both of their legs were spread comfortably and Jongin blushed, pulling the sweater down. Chanyeol just pulled him closer, penetrating them both more. They worked to a comfortable rhythm, Chanyeol holding Jongin’s neck and Jongin holding onto one of Chanyeol’s thighs.

 

“Fuck, Jongin, you’re so beautiful,” Chanyeol turned to Kyungsoo who was just out of sight, “Can I kiss him?”

 

“Ask him, not me.”

 

Chanyeol turned to Jongin who was entranced with how they were fucking each other. His cock was painfully throbbing just as much as Chanyeol’s. But Chanyeol didn’t have to wait for an answer when Jongin leaned in closer taking his lips and then his cock. Chanyeol moaned into his mouth and Jongin swallowed them pushing that much harder. They feverishly made out fucking each other until Chanyeol was so close.

 

“I need - Please let me take it off.”

 

Chanyeol heard Minseok laugh before he sighed, “You can’t wait, can you? I’m too soft on you but okay. Go ahead, but you can’t cum before Jongin.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

Chanyeol tossed his head back when Jongin removed the cock ring and started stroking faster. He was trying to test Chanyeol’s discipline. So, Chanyeol started doing the same while thrusting himself back and forth with Jongin. Before long Jongin was panting and dripping sweat whispering ‘so close’ over and over.

 

Chanyeol reached a hand to the small of his back before pressing the dildo in the right spot making Jongin spill into Chanyeol’s hand. He caught Chanyeol’s lips in a hot kiss before doing the same. Chanyeol came with a choked moan into Jongin’s shoulder.

 

Completely spent and sweating, they both slowly pulled the dildo out and collapsed on each other. Jongin curled right into Chanyeol’s chest and tangled himself in between Chanyeol's limbs. Kyungsoo walked over with towels but Jongin protested.

 

“I told you he was touchy and clingy. Love, you need to clean up and so does Chanyeol. If you ask Minseok nicely maybe he’ll let Chanyeol take a nap with you.”

 

All Chanyeol heard was a quiet please before Minseok ran a hand through Chanyeol’s hair. He was exhausted and sated. Minseok agreed seeing Chanyeol’s weak body and red bottom. Chanyeol was thankful when they carefully cleaned them up and let them curl back into each other.

  


_“You seem to be very open with your relationship with Chanyeol.”_

 

_“That’s because his happiness is important to me. We’re both very sexually open so I don’t see why we can’t be romantically open too.”_

 

_“That’s how it went with us. Jongin and Baekhyun adore each other. I love them just as much. We’re all equals outside of the bedroom. There isn’t a thing in the world I would change except maybe having met you sooner. I’ve never seen Baekhyun be so taken with a client. Although, now you’re more of a friend.”_

 

_“Even though we’re opening our relationship, I’d like to come back as often as possible to see Baekhyun.”_

 

_“He’s been asking something that I’m open to, but you need to discuss it with Chanyeol.”_

 

_“I think I know. He kind of dropped a hint today when he took me to the bar.”_

 

_“Must be hard having four boyfriends.”_

 

_“You know, I used to be so self-conscious and hated my body. But, the way Chanyeol worships it made me more confident. I guess that confidence makes me more attractive. I know Chanyeol will be so excited when I tell him that Baekhyun wants to take me on a date.”_

 

_“Just wait, Jongin is going to want Chanyeol over for snuggles and fried chicken.”_

 

_“And I’d let him. Between our schedules, we can make it work. I know we can.”_

  


Chanyeol stirred from sleep by the feeling of fingers through his hair. Minseok was on the side of the bed smiling softly down at him. Chanyeol had heard part of the conversation and it warmed his heart to know that other people saw in Minseok what he did. A wonderfully loving boyfriend with a lot of fantastic qualities.

 

“Hey, c’mon sweetie. You’ve been asleep for almost two hours. Jongin’s already in bed and I need to take you home.”

 

“Okay, baby. I love you.”

 

“I love you too. Let’s get you home and into bed.”

  
  


 

 

Minseok carried Chanyeol’s overgrown puppy body into his apartment and laid him carefully in bed. He was already fast asleep again. Minseok just shook his head and kissed Chanyeol’s forehead. It was time to relax and get comfortable.

 

He slipped out of his clothes and into some shorts before picking up his phone and sitting down on the couch. Minseok knew what to expect. Chanyeol had given permission to flirt and send pictures so Minseok took it upon himself after Kyungsoo’s approval to send some.

 

_blowitlikeafluuuute took a screenshot of your Snap!_

_blowitlikeafluuuute took a screenshot of your Snap!_

_blowitlikeafluuuute took a screenshot of your Snap!_

_blowitlikeafluuuute took a screenshot of your Snap!_

_blowitlikeafluuuute took a screenshot of your Snap!_

_blowitlikeafluuuute took a screenshot of your Snap!_

_blowitlikeafluuuute took a screenshot of your Snap!_

_blowitlikeafluuuute took a screenshot of your Snap!_

_blowitlikeafluuuute took a screenshot of your Snap!_

_blowitlikeafluuuute took a screenshot of your Snap!_

 

Minseok just chuckled to himself. Bullshit, Luhan wasn’t into kinky shit. He had sent so many snaps of himself, cock in hand telling Minseok how turned on his was at Chanyeol getting spanked and then Minseok palming himself. Yeah, Luhan wanted a lot of things including possibly tying up Minseok and being tied up himself.

 

They had progressively gotten flirty over the day and then a little more. Luhan admitted he was waiting for Minseok to text him. Chanyeol had been right. Luhan liked Minseok just as much and had sacrificed so that Chanyeol could have a chance. But that didn’t matter anymore, having seen how it worked with Kyungsoo, Minseok was ready to open their relationship. They planned for a talk when they had time over the next week.

 

Stretching out on the couch, Minseok thought about how far they had come. Through everything, he had stuck with Chanyeol and Chanyeol had stuck with him. There were fights and overcoming obstacles but Minseok wouldn’t change it for the world. Even finding out about Chanyeol’s second boyfriend. It thrilled him how open they could be. This was how he always dreamed it to be, having a boyfriend that he could be completely open and honest with. There was so much trust between them and soon maybe with Luhan and Sehun. Minseok thought about Baekhyun too. And how Jongin had almost cried when he was taken to bed. He didn’t want to leave Chanyeol’s sleeping side.

 

With open honest conversation, Minseok was sure they could work things out in their favor. There was no denying that everyone involved was invested. Baekhyun in Minseok. Jongin in Chanyeol. And even both Sehun and Luhan. Minseok had one last snap he needed to play before he went to lay down beside Chanyeol. It was a video and it made his heart swell.

 

Luhan had turned the camera to face him and Sehun in bed together. They were smiling wide with a cute little bunny filter on their faces. Sehun kissed Luhan’s cheek while Luhan held up finger hearts shooting them into the screen.

 

_blowitlikeafluuuute has sent you a Snap!_

_[ can’t wait to see the both of you sweetie ]_


	9. ~ Lap Dances and Li Hing Mui - Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Lu Han and Sehun fell in love, and moved in with Minseok.  
> Alternatively, the fic where we find out just how insatiable Luhan is because Sehun is a hot piece of ass
> 
> [Li Hing Mui is a Hawaiian plum liqueur that is usually mixed with cranberry juice and vodka.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A|N: its me. ya boi. back at it again with another interlude, because i'm shite writing the actual chapters.  
> In this verse the time period puts Sehun being around the age of 18-19 when he starts stripping with Minseok being just slightly older. Yes, there is a year between the end of high school and the first year of college.  
> How else do you think they saved so much?  
> also, this fic takes place before chanyeol's interlude.  
> [Also: Yes, if you’re wondering, the Korean and Chinese in this is actually translated and not through Google.  
> ‘Wǒ xiǎng yào nǐ’ translates to something similar to ‘I want you’. ‘Wǒ ài nǐ’ means ‘I love you’.]
> 
>  

Being an exchange student was hard. Learning a new language and being around unfamiliar people made Luhan uncomfortable. He was already an awkward teenager that got made fun of, he didn’t really need the added on the stress of a funny accent and being called illiterate. It wasn’t until someone finally picked a fight with him that he made a friend, a tall one.

 

He had bright brown eyes and a wide smile. Luhan’s favorite thing was how his eyes disappeared into his face turning into half moons. He laughed really weird but it was part of his charm. He was as skinny as a pole, but he stuck up for Luhan when someone said he was too girly and dumb. After that, falling in love with Sehun was more like walking downhill in a comfortable stroll on a spring day.

 

At first, it was just shy smiles in the hallway and talking in the courtyard. After their freshman year ended it was long summer nights on the phone until the morning hours talking about anything and everything. Luhan learned how to speak a lot better and even found himself reading a bit more. He even read an entire book to Sehun one day just to practice speaking. Sehun fell asleep three times.

 

Their sophomore year it was secret meetings to hug and laugh. Study sessions in the library turned into holding hands under the tables and running thumbs over knuckles. Luhan could tell that he was definitely falling in love with Sehun, but with how slow they were going he was unsure how Sehun felt. They still hadn’t made anything officially. He felt dumb when Sehun bought him sunflowers and said he was the best boyfriend in the world.

 

Junior year there were some ups and downs. Luhan finally met Sehun’s best friends, Minseok and Chanyeol. When he met Minseok he instantly wanted to run away. He was adorable and Luhan felt like his heart was ripping in two. But he stayed loyal and told Sehun that he just had a small crush on the older boy. Sehun thought it was the cutest thing in the world when Luhan would get flustered around them both.

 

Chanyeol, on the other hand, was like a big, happy puppy. He clung to Sehun a lot and Luhan noticed how pink he would get when Chanyeol would ruffle his hair and laugh at his jokes. Luhan loved how their friendship was deep and they had no secrets. He was thankful when Chanyeol confessed that he had a small crush on Minseok even if it stung just a bit.

  
  


It wasn’t until their last year of high school that Luhan finally got the courage to say those words he felt inside. He had held them in for a while. And in his own way, Luhan knew Sehun felt it too. The entire year was filled with near kisses, bated breath, and wandering hands. Sehun was the first to ask Luhan to prom and that’s when he finally just let it go from his lip and onto Sehun’s.

 

곁에 있어주길. 사랑해.

_ (gyeot-e iss-eojugil. saranghae.) _

_ Stay with me. I love you. _

 

Luhan could feel how smug Sehun was at his Korean, but he didn’t say anything because he was too busy kissing down Luhan’s neck. That was as far as they went that night falling asleep with swollen lips and full hearts. 

 

That year was also when Sehun started to worry about paying for college. Luhan had plenty of money stuffed into a fund by his parents for college, but Sehun was worried he would have to take out too many loans, then Minseok came in with a few suggestions.

 

After a long talk and some cardboard boxes, Sehun and Luhan moved in together with Minseok. It was a nice two bedroom apartment and Luhan was excited to share a bedroom with Sehun. What he wasn’t expecting was the sexual tension. Sure, they had touched each other a bit and made out plenty of times, but it was nothing more than heavy petting and bruised lips.

 

A few days after unpacking Sehun sat Luhan down and he was sure that he was about to be broke up with or told that Sehun was cheating on him with Minseok. Instead, he got strippers and a year break before college. Sehun told Luhan about his concerns over money and that he and Minseok decided to start dancing to get ahead on bills and saving for school. Luhan inwardly sighed with relief and outwardly agreed that taking a year off would be a good idea. 

 

So with that, Luhan gave his permission for Sehun to start dancing with Minseok and stash the money until he had enough for tuition. Chanyeol and Minseok had also decided to wait a year. Minseok was trying to save up enough to pay for his own courses and Chanyeol just wanted to go when everyone else did.

  
  


It wasn’t long before Sehun was begging Luhan to come to the club. Maybe a week. Luhan wasn’t opposed to it but he knew that getting a lap dance from his very sexy boyfriend would probably lead to a very big problem in his tight pants. So, Sehun offered to dance for him at home the same way he did at the club until he was ready.

 

Boy, was Luhan in over his head.

 

Chair in the center of the room and sweatpants low on his waist, Luhan sat with anticipation and nervousness. He secretly bought a few things just in case the night went overboard. And not so secretly, Luhan hoped they would finally cross that line. 

 

Sehun came out of the bathroom and Luhan bit his lip hard enough to almost break the skin. He was in all black against his milky white skin with kohl-lined eyes and tousled hair. Luhan should have worn more than ratty sweatpants and no shirt. The only thing classy about him was a drink that Sehun made him; a cocktail made with Luhan’s favorite plum liqueur.

 

“Fuck, you’re so sexy.”

 

Sehun unbuttoned his shirt just a bit and smirked turning around for Luhan to see his perky ass. It was all he could do not to reach out and grab it. There were rules and Sehun reminded him this was roleplay. They were in the club and Sehun controlled what he touched. He chuckled before Luhan hissed at Sehun touching his neck.

 

“I know I’m sexy.”

 

He threw a sassy wink and started swaying his hips in circles. Yeah, Luhan was going to lose it. He bent over shaking his ass and Luhan decided to just go ahead and give it a pop. It bounced just a little and Sehun gave him a frown.

 

“Look, the people in the club are going to do or have done worse. You’re my boyfriend. If I want to slap your ass I can.”

 

“Next time I’ll restrain you.”

 

“Mm. Kinky.”

 

The shirt came off and Sehun sat down in Luhan’s lap rolling his body and twisting his hips and Luhan  _ really _ regretted his clothing choices. It was pretty obvious he was getting turned on but for some reason, Sehun just continued. He pulled Luhan’s hands to his waist and rolled himself in such a way that made Luhan moan and toss his head back.

 

“You like that?”

 

“Yeah, baby, I do.”

 

Sehun did it again and Luhan had to bite back, holding in little whimpers. When he looked into Sehun’s eyes he saw how blow his pupils were and how his soft, pink lips were parted. He wanted to capture them in a kiss and toss him into the bed. But this was Sehun’s show and Luhan knew he needed to slow down.

 

But Sehun didn’t want slow as Luhan felt his hands being pulled up Sehun’s bare chest. They landed on his neck and Luhan took a deep breath as Sehun leaned down and kissed him. Luhan whined low in his throat when Sehun continued to dance on his lap, grinding and swaying. Then it was no longer dancing, it was just Sehun riding Luhan’s lap panting into his mouth with little ‘ahs’ and arms draped over his shoulders.

 

“Luhan.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Help me out of the pants.”

 

Sehun slowly removed himself from Luhan lap and he swallowed hard. Sehun was straining, cock pressed against the fabric of his tight pleather pants. With unsteady hands, Luhan popped the button and helped Sehun shimmy out of them. It was the first time they were really undressing each other. Sehun brushed his fingertips against the waistband of Luhan’s sweatpants and he lifted up just enough to take them off. 

 

He took in Sehun’s appearance standing in front of him. He was starting to get a bit shy holding his hands in front of him but Luhan loved the lace shorts he was wearing. He urged Sehun to sit back in his lap even though he was really hard and just in old boxer. As he sat down he pushed forward brushing up against Luhan’s length making him keen. 

 

“Fuck, Sehun.”

 

He started rolling his body again, twisting left and right, going back to the lap dance. But it was more than that now. It was trickles of sweat down both of their chests and their hands intertwined. Rocking and panting, Sehun leaned down and started kissing Luhan’s neck and he nearly snapped. It felt so good and it was more than what they had ever done.

 

Sehun continued to pepper Luhan’s neck in kisses and grind on him. He was so lost in everything he never realized Sehun was standing and pulling him into the bed on top of him. This would have been completely normal except for the fact they were nearly naked and kissing each other everywhere. It was only when Sehun had said the same thing three times that he really came to what was going on.

 

“Do you want to?”

 

“What to what?”

 

Luhan looked down to see their positions had changed and Sehun’s hands were around his hips below his waistband. He swallowed hard when Sehun leaned down and kissed his stomach softly flicking his tongue and dragging it leaving a trail of moisture. He kissed back up and Luhan fisted his hair and the bed sheets.

 

“Y-Yeah. Yeah, I want to.”

 

Luhan watched as Sehun kissed him slowly staring at him through thick lashes. He cautiously lifted Luhan’s hips and removed his boxers staring at his naked body. Luhan felt himself getting really embarrassed. It was his first time being completely nude in front of Sehun.

 

“You’re so gorgeous, Xiao Lu.”

 

Luhan whimpered as Sehun’s hands wrapped around his length and gave it an experimental tug. It was a little clumsy but soon he found a rhythm that had Luhan panting and wanting more. He felt wet tongue and warm breath but didn’t stop when Sehun started blowing him. At first, it was too sloppy and a little rough but when Sehun found a way to relax, Luhan had to resist the urge to buck up into his mouth.

 

“Sehun, that feels so good.”

 

A dirty squelching filled the air as Sehun pulled off with a pop and started to stroke Luhan faster. He couldn’t contain how loud he was being. It just felt so good to be touched by someone besides himself. Wondering if Sehun was thinking the same thing he lifted up a bit and dug through the side drawer getting the bottle of lube that he had bought just in case.

 

Knowing glances and a bit of hungry eyes was exchanged when Sehun upended the bottle and but he didn’t put it in his own hand. He grabbed Luhan’s and spread it thick, straddling him. When he pushed it between his legs and sat back so Luhan’s fingers were brushing up against his rim, he was surprised. Luhan always thought Sehun would want to top their first time.

 

“Oh my gosh.”

 

“Push in.”

 

Luhan shook his head and moved Sehun to lay down comfortably and lifted his legs. He was so beautiful, makeup smudged and sweaty. He looked like an angel to Luhan. Sehun covered half of his face and moaned loud when Luhan pushed in two fingers with ease. 

 

“D-Do you do this on your own?”

 

“Y-Yeah, oh sh-shit, like that.”

 

Luhan started stretching him just a bit and when he brushed a third finger Sehun nodded, looking through his hands. He arched his back off the bed when Luhan pushed further and hit that little bundle of nerves he knew that Sehun would like. He brushed up against it leaving Sehun whispering ‘more’ and ‘please’.

 

“Can we -”

 

“Xiao Lu,  _ wǒ xiǎng yào nǐ _ .”

 

Luhan couldn’t help closing his eyes and whimpering. Sehun had been trying to learn a bit of Chinese but he didn’t expect how affected he would be by him using it in the bedroom. It was doing all sorts of things to his heart and the way Sehun lifted his legs to his chest was doing all sorts of things to his cock.

 

Hesitantly, Luhan covered his length in lube and pressed against Sehun rim. He barely got the head in when Sehun’s hands flew up and held his shoulders. He was in pain. So, Luhan slowed down and kissed him softly telling how good he was and how beautiful he was. Before he knew it he bottomed out and Sehun let out a soft, breathy moan. When he smiled and kissed Luhan he knew just how in love they were.

 

“Go on, you can move now.”

 

Slowly Luhan started thrusting. It felt so good to be that deep in Sehun. He was whining and Luhan couldn't believe it was really happening. They were finally making love. He felt tiny little kisses to his shoulder and arm as Sehun stayed as close as he could. Luhan didn’t want to lift up either. He wanted to stare at Sehun’s eyes and whisper to him how much he loved him. They could be loud another time. Right now, Luhan wanted to show Sehun how amazing he was and how much he meant to him.

 

“ _ Wǒ ài nǐ _ .”

 

That sent Luhan over a premature edge. His hips stuttered as he came inside of Sehun burying his embarrassingly red face in Sehun’s shoulder. He heard Sehun laughing and felt him drawing little circles on his back.

 

“It’s okay. We have plenty of time now to keep practicing.”

 

“You did that on purpose. You know I’m weak for your Chinese even with your stupid lisp.”

 

“You love me.”

 

“Shut up.”

  
  


That night started a domino effect. Sehun would sit in Luhan’s lap and dance, then pull him to the bed and they would make love. It was always quiet and loving, and always Luhan on top of him whispering how good he was. Until late one night when Sehun had work and Minseok didn’t. Luhan was sitting on the couch with Minseok watching a movie when Sehun came in. Luhan was vaguely aware of his looming gaze when he text Chanyeol that the movie was great and that he wanted to watch it with Sehun.

 

Luhan felt a hand on his wrist and looked to see Sehun’s brows furrowed but he just smiled and followed him. As soon as the door was shut, Luhan was against it lips pressed hot against his. It took a moment before he relaxed and draped his arms around Sehun’s shoulders. It wasn’t unusual for Sehun to initiate, but it was different for him to be so animalistic. He picked Luhan up and pressed harder nipping at his neck and shoulder.

 

“Ah, Sehun.”

 

Luhan never felt smaller than Sehun. They were always equal. But there, in that moment, Luhan started to feel so small being held in Sehun’s palms against the door. He couldn't help but be loud as Sehun started grinding against him, groping and kneading his ass. 

 

It clicked then that Sehun was jealous. He started sucking a mark on Luhan’s neck making the blood rise turning his skin a dark shade of purple. Hands all over him and lips leaving more love bites, Luhan realized that he needed to take care of Sehun.

 

Before he could do anymore he was stripped of his clothes and left naked on the bed as Sehun settled between his legs and started kissing his chest. Nails drug all the way down Luhan’s sides, the pain and pleasure making his back arch. Luhan looked down to see hickeys across his chest and nail marks down his ribs.

 

He couldn’t even think about anything else when Sehun started sucking him off sloppy and wet. Luhan fisted Sehun’s hair and closed his eyes loving how rough Sehun was being. He never wanted it to stop.

 

“Luhan?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I want to top.”

 

“Do you want to top because you want to feel it or do you want to punish me because of your jealousy?”

 

Sehun didn’t answer but Luhan knew anyway when Sehun bit down on his thigh lifting the other leg to his chest. He felt sloppy kisses and then a tongue circling his rim. It was the first time Sehun had done that and Luhan was more than enjoying Sehun eating him out. It was heaven and his tongue pushing in stretching just a little had Luhan squirming wanting to be filled. He never put much thought into their positions just that he loved to satisfy Sehun.

 

Three fingers went in at once and Luhan was so lost in his pleasure he wasn’t sure when Sehun had lubed them. When a fourth went in Luhan knew that he would probably need to be stretched well because Sehun was fucking huge. Luhan loved to give him blowjobs but had never really thought about switching. That made Luhan’s cock twitch in Sehun’s hand.

 

Luhan had his fingers in his mouth trying to stay quiet but Sehun’s smug grin made it impossible. He lost his sweatpants somewhere across the room and lubed himself up, pressing in slow. Unlike Sehun, Luhan could take it. He bottomed out in one smooth, long stroke until he pulled back and slammed into Luhan making him yell out.

 

“That’s right, baby.”

 

Luhan felt his knees press down against his chest and Sehun leaning back thrusting hard and fast. He couldn’t keep quiet no matter how hard he tried. He keened every time Sehun moved just to hit his prostate. There was a little pool of pre-cum soaking Luhan’s stomach as Sehun pushed his thighs down going deeper.

 

“You want this fat cock, huh? Or do you want to go back out to the couch?”

 

_ Yeah, he was being possessive _ . Luhan just bit down on his lip as Sehun left nail marks down the back of his thigh. He propped Luhan’s legs on his shoulders and leaned down going deep and kissing Luhan.

 

“I asked you something.”

 

“I want you. I want you to fuck me.”

 

“That’s what I thought.”

 

Luhan couldn’t stop the unintelligible words half words of ‘please’ and ‘harder’ as Sehun thrust deep inside of him. He never realized how bad he wanted this. Sehun fucking him completely senseless. He grew louder and louder as Sehun fucked him open spreading his legs and holding his ankles. 

 

“Oh, fuck. Yes, Sehun.”

 

“Mm. You like that?”

 

“Y-Yes, Ah, fuck.”

 

“Remember who fucks you this good.”

 

Luhan felt a hand wrap around his leaking cock and all it took was a few pumps and he came undone across his chest and into Sehun’s hand. He chased his own release leaning over and whispering he loved Luhan and that he was sorry for being so rough. He came with different Chinese curses and biting into Luhan’s shoulder.

  
  


After things settled down and they took a shower, Luhan sat Sehun down to talk. He wasn’t sure what kind of answer he was going to get but he knew that they needed to come out, whatever they were. Luhan sort of had an inclination but he needed Sehun to really think about it.

 

“What brought all that on?”

 

“I don’t know. I just got really jealous seeing you texting Chanyeol.”

 

“So, it wasn’t even that I was snuggled on the couch with Minseok.”

 

“No, you guys always do that on the weekends and when he’s off.”

 

“It was just Chanyeol?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Sehun looked lost but Luhan was way ahead of him. He saw it in high school and he was seeing it now. It wasn’t like Luhan was dumb, but Sehun was dense and probably not completely aware of how he felt. So, Luhan took a chance holding Sehun close and kissing his crown.

 

“Baby, have you ever thought that maybe you might possibly be polyamorous?”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“It means that you can love and be intimate with more than one person?”

 

“What are you getting at?”

 

“Sehun, you like Chanyeol. That’s why you were so jealous. I see the way you smile when he texts you and when he brings you food. You like him and that’s okay.”

 

“I-I don’t…I-”

 

“No, Sehun. You do and I promise, it is okay. Would you like to go over and see how he feels?”

 

“Maybe, I want to see how I feel first.”

 

Luhan held Sehun just a little closer and reassured him that it was indeed okay to love more than one person as long as they talked about it and everything was open. Sehun agreed and they made a plan to try and talk to Chanyeol. It would take time, but Luhan was hopeful. He saw how they were and knew that there was a strong possibility that Chanyeol was much like Sehun.

  
  


Days later when Sehun was working at the club and Minseok was off, they did their normal routine of making popcorn and putting on a movie. Luhan thought deeply about everything with Sehun and really wanted the opinion of someone else. 

 

“Minseok can I ask you something?”

 

“Well, yeah. Go ahead.”

 

“Do you think a person can be with more than one partner? Like do you think three people can be in a relationship?”

 

“Do you really want to know what I think?”

 

Luhan looked over to see Minseok raising an eyebrow and smirking. He chuckled before pulling Luhan’s feet into his lap and shaking his head.

 

“I think that as long as you’re open and honest it doesn't matter how many people you are dating. I haven’t been in many relationships, but I know that it's possible to love many people at the same time. My ideal relationship would be to have a partner I can trust and be honest with. We can be kinky as fuck but still make each other dinner. He’d spank me but then I’d fuck his face. He would love me and we’d have tons of boyfriends to love.”

 

“One day I’m going to find that guy for you.”

 

Luhan wanted to say he would be that guy but there was a line for Minseok, one that involved Chanyeol and possibly Sehun. He also wasn’t that kinky. What he was though, was selfless. Minseok deserved a boyfriend like that and one-day Luhan did want to help find him. Too many guys passed Minseok up because of irrelevant things. They did it to Chanyeol too. Luhan really wanted to make everyone happy. He was starting to think that possibly, he may be poly as well.

  
  


With one conversation down, Luhan rehearsed a few things to himself before they went to Chanyeol’s. It wasn’t uncommon for them to spend a lot of time over there. But Luhan knew it was time to start dropping hints. Whether it was just sexual innuendos or blatant flirting, it was time they really thought about the option of letting Chanyeol into their relationship.

 

As soon as they got to Chanyeol’s he plopped down on the couch snuggling into Sehun’s lap. This was also not an uncommon thing but with his new feelings realized, Sehun turned bright red and shoved Chanyeol. He just moved back into Sehun’s lap and Luhan laughed at how Sehun didn’t fight him that time.

 

They stayed that way for a while all curled up on the couch watching a movie until Sehun had to get ready for his shift. Chanyeol groaned at him for using all of his really good smelling soap. Luhan thought it would be a great opportunity to talk to Chanyeol alone. Sehun had already said he might be too nervous to talk to Chanyeol himself. After he left, Luhan laid on the couch while Chanyeol strummed his guitar.

 

“Hey, Yeol.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Have you ever thought about a threesome?”

 

“Hell yeah, me, Minseok, and whoever the fuck else wanted to ride my dick all night.”

 

“Okay, that was much more honesty than I was expecting.”

 

They laughed for a bit before Chanyeol got serious and turned around to face Luhan.

 

“Really, though. I don’t mind being with more than one person romantically or intimately. I have a friend who has two boyfriends. One is finishing law school because he’s a genius and the other is also in college. He loves them both equally. It’s odd because he’s so small but he’s actually their Dom even though Jongin is definitely their sugar daddy.”

 

“That sounds nice, to be honest. Sehun and I are talking. We think we might want to open our relationship.”

 

“I think that would be good as long as you all love that person.”

 

“Oh, we do.”

 

_ We love you very much _ . There was no more said as Luhan stared at Chanyeol playing his guitar again. He wrote some lyrics down and started humming. Luhan saw why Sehun really liked him and thought they could probably work on welcoming him into their arms. 

  
  


Luhan filled Sehun in after his shift as they laid in bed together. Sehun got the bright idea that maybe working him into a threesome first would be good. He thought that sex was an emotional exchange and noted it always made him feel vulnerable. Even if they had to loosen up with drinking, he thought maybe he would feel more comfortable admitting everything if they could drink and have a good time.

 

The only thing that Luhan made clear was that Chanyeol was not his boyfriend if he agreed to enter their relationship. He was Sehun’s. Luhan kept to himself that maybe one day he would want to date because he was still working through it. They agreed to make sure that everything was discussed beforehand whether it be sex or dates. Luhan noticed that Sehun was warming up to the idea of having another boyfriend.

  
  


So, every chance they could make a good sex joke, Luhan was throwing out the threesome idea. Sometimes it was serious, sometimes it was playful but it always made Chanyeol laugh and turn bright red. Sometimes Sehun would curl up into Luhan’s shoulder with embarrassment but he would just quiet him and kiss his forehead. He was still accepting that he had a big ass crush on Chanyeol.

 

One day Luhan finally had a good feeling. They were being extra flirty and snuggly on Chanyeol’s couch. Sehun had a shift that evening and would eventually have to shower and get ready. They made a plan. When Sehun would go to shower, Luhan would follow and be as loud as possible. They knew how easy it was to rile Chanyeol up especially when it came to sex. He always told them they were too loud, the same with Minseok. Maybe Luhan just liked being loud.

 

Luhan was thankful when Sehun got a text saying his shift was canceled and to enjoy his evening. They talked amongst themselves for a moment agreed to flirt and push some boundaries to see how Chanyeol would react.

 

Curled up on Chanyeol’s couch Sehun leaned over and started kissing Luhan’s neck. He sighed feeling Sehun’s arms wrap around his waist. Chanyeol was too into his own little world to care about the other side of the couch. He was looking at the pictures of Sehun’s ‘tiny hyung’ that Chanyeol was oh-so-in-love with. After a few more minutes Luhan knew it was time to put the rest of the plan into action.

 

_ “I need to get laid.” _


	10. Dollar Bills and Double Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its me ya boi, back at it again. sorry for the fact i couldn't update sooner. fests took over and i literally couldn't write for about two weeks BUT here we are with a litty chapter of snapfic finally. just a reminder, i'll only be updating monthly right now. im working on a rather large project (after finishing a rather large project) so please look forward to both. if i can find time, i'll update more frequently. :) as always kudos and comments are appreciated.

It wasn’t but a few days later when Minseok finally sat Chanyeol down to talk. They were tangled in each other on the couch with Sehun and Luhan on the other side. Sehun and Chanyeol were so tall their limbs hung over the edge while Minseok and Luhan faced each other in their laps. The talk went so smooth that Minseok was somewhat stunned.

 

Luhan started off, explaining what everyone already knew; Chanyeol and Sehun were dating each other but Luhan was only dating Sehun. He was an outlying moon in their planetary rotation. He knew about everything but now, they were going to all be together. Minseok agreed. He and Chanyeol would be dating both Luhan and Sehun now. Chanyeol said it was a little confusing that everyone was everyone else's boyfriend, but he said he was happy to start dating Luhan while blushing. Minseok was secretly happy to be dating Luhan too, and Sehun. Even if he tried to hide it Sehun was excited to be dating Minseok.

 

Luhan didn't try to hide his excitement at all.

 

Sehun and Chanyeol laced their fingers several times while talking. Minseok couldn’t help the swell in his heart when they leaned into each other and kissed for the first time in what felt like a long while. Luhan’s smile said much the same as they watched their boyfriends lose themselves in each other.

 

Luhan motioned toward the kitchen and Minseok followed placing a kiss on Chanyeol’s temple as he curled into Sehun. He knew Chanyeol would appreciate a moment alone with him. Luhan had pulled a couple of beers from the fridge and sat down at the table. Minseok leaned back and took a sip.

 

“So, we’re all together now. Minseok, I don’t think I have ever been this happy.”

 

“I know the feeling,” Minseok peered over his shoulder to see Chanyeol giggling and smiling into Sehun’s neck, “I don’t think we’re the only ones.”

 

“Date night? Sehun wants to go back to the strip club. Chanyeol’s never seen you guys dance.”

 

“That’s right. You know, I think I’m game. I’m feeling really confident lately.”

 

“We all know who that’s thanks to.”

 

Luhan smiled into the rim of his beer before taking a sip. They sat in silence as Chanyeol and Sehun napped on the couch together. Before long Minseok felt the prod of fingers to his thigh and a hesitant hand slipping across it. Luhan squeezed before moving closer and setting his head on Minseok’s shoulder.

 

“I waited a long time for this chance.”

 

“I know, and now you don’t have to wait anymore.”

 

Minseok let his confidence guide him to lean over a bit and kiss Luhan for the first time. It was sweet and Luhan smiled into it. They stayed at the table for a little longer talking before they knew they needed to wake up their boyfriends from their nap and get ready. If Sehun wanted to go to the strip club they needed to make themselves presentable.

 

 

Getting ready proved incredibly difficult with so many people. Chanyeol wanted Minseok in something sexy, Sehun wanted Chanyeol in something cute. Luhan wanted a shot. Minseok wanted to throw in the towel.

 

There were too many limbs and faces in the mirror; make-up everywhere and clothes too. Minseok threw everyone out of the bathroom except for Luhan, “Okay! Let the smaller people get ready first then you tall guys can get ready!”

 

Sehun smirked before kissing Minseok’s cheek, “You just want to monopolize our boyfriend’s time.”

 

Minseok blushed deeply as Chanyeol laughed then pulled Sehun by his shirt. So, yeah maybe a little but really they did need to get ready. Luhan already had an idea of what kind of outfit he wanted to wear and Minseok too. They found their clothes and started dressing while Luhan worked product into Minseok’s hair.

 

“I liked your hair colored. Maybe we should do that again?”

 

“We? We could go pink together or purple. I liked those colors.”

 

“Oh! What about blue? Not like blue blue but turquoise.”

 

“Whatever you want baby.”

 

Minseok watched as Luhan smiled behind him. Everything had fallen into place so easily. Minseok leaned back into Luhan as he wiped his hand on a towel, “Who knew it would be this simple.”

 

“The sex won’t be. Can you imagine all four of us in a bed trying to put dicks in holes? Holy fuck, we’ll need a big ass open space with a tarp.”

 

Minseok busted out laughing as Luhan kissed his neck. He pursed his lip then Minseok saw him furrow his brow, “You know, Minseok, you should ask Chanyeol to move in. We could empty his apartment and all live together here. There’s enough space. Plus, it would be so much easier for everyone. Sehun missed him more than he let on.”

 

“I’ve been thinking about it. I think he’ll be really excited.” Minseok chuckled as Luhan turned him around and kissed him deeply.

 

“I’d be excited too. I won’t lie, I’d like to have a night with Chanyeol.”

 

“Go right ahead. I don’t want to hear you complain in the morning.”

 

_“I don’t ever hear you complain in the morning!”_

 

Minseok deadpanned as two heads peeked in smiling, “Get out! I want some privacy!”

 

“And I want a pillow that never gets warm or goes flat, Minseok!” Sehun smiled and snuck a kiss from Luhan, then him, then he vanished.

 

“On second thought Luhan this is a bad idea. The worst we’ve ever had.”

 

They both laughed wholeheartedly as they finished getting ready. Luhan decided that he wanted to wear black jeans, a white t-shirt, and a denim jacket. Minseok opted for his pleather pants, a mesh shirt, and combat boots. When he was finished dressing, Luhan set him on the counter and licked into his mouth until Chanyeol came in saying he and Sehun wanted to finally get ready.

 

Sehun smacked both of them on the ass as they left. Luhan flushed and Minseok got an idea he tucked away in his mind for later.

 

 

The strip club was as busy as any other night but it welcomed the four of them. Minseok felt a surge of confidence and a swelling heart seeing Chanyeol’s reaction. He was staring at everything in wonder and awe. He walked in holding Sehun’s hand but then let go to hug Minseok.

 

“This is amazing, baby. Will you dance tonight? Pretty please.”

 

Luhan leaned in close pressing a kiss to Chanyeol’s bicep, “That was the plan sweetie. Surprise.”

 

“This is the best date ever. You guys are the best. I love having so many boyfriends. What am I going to do? I’m so full of love.”

 

Chanyeol grabbed everyone he could and pulled them in close hugging them. Minseok let the warmth spread through him. Yeah, he pretty much felt the same way. In the closeness, Minseok stood up on his toes kissing Chanyeol’s chin and then Sehun’s cheek. Luhan smiled and pressed his forehead against Minseok’s. They made it work; limbs and all.

 

They broke apart heading to the bar, Minseok’s hand in Chanyeol’s. When they sat down Luhan took the stool next to Chanyeol and pulled Minseok by the hip. Sehun stood between them one hand on Chanyeol, the other on the back of Luhan’s neck.

 

“So, shots?” Sehun looked from one face to another and Minseok nodded.

 

“Hell yeah.”

 

One shot turned into four in the span of thirty minutes. Chanyeol ordered a drink as well as Luhan. Sehun pulled Minseok with him to the small dance floor where a few people were dancing and grinding on each other. It had been a while since Minseok had danced with Sehun. It was like riding a bicycle then Minseok imagined riding Sehun. Their bodies moved fluidly; hands on hips and lips ghosting across skin. With their new dynamic Sehun leaned in and kissed Minseok full on the lips for the first time ever.

 

“Now I see why everyone wants to kiss you. You taste really sweet.”

 

“You can kiss me all you want now.”

 

“Oh, I will. I think our boyfriends are jealous though.”

 

Minseok looked over his shoulder to see Chanyeol pouting playfully, but his hand was in Luhan’s. Their hands were swaying a bit between them as Luhan leaned over and whispered something. Chanyeol laughed then breaking his little frown. Minseok had never been happier.

 

“So, are we doing this?”

 

“Oh, we are so doing this Sehun. Wanna make a bet to see who he takes home to fuck?”

 

“You.”

 

“I beg to differ. Loser does dishes for a week.”

 

“Deal. Someone still gets fucked either way.”

 

They laughed tangling their fingers making toward the stage. Sehun requested his song and Minseok watched as he took off his jacket. His eyes went wide as he saw exactly what Sehun had worn underneath; a similar mesh shirt, sleeveless. Fuck, Minseok was so screwed. He was probably going to win the bet, but he lost out on fucking Chanyeol. He was so going to take Sehun home, but that also meant Sehun did dishes for a week. Internally Minseok fought with himself. Damn all those sexy boyfriends.

 

Working the pole with Sehun was also like riding a bike. They still remembered the choreography well, and Sehun smirked almost the entire time; swaying here, dipping there, spinning and grinding. Going up, then dropping down. Sehun took Minseok by the hand and spun him, then he rolled his body until he was nearly to his knees. He lifted back up and suddenly Minseok hated their stupid bet and Sehun’s stupid sexy body.

 

Minseok forgot this part; the slide of Sehun’s hand into his hair and the press of hips against hips. Sehun rolled against him and Minseok let out a quiet moan. Sehun grinned before leaning in, “Oh. That reaction is worth doing this again.”

 

Sehun rolled an extra time before he separated them. Minseok’s mouth was left hanging open as he continued to dance. Now he saw what Chanyeol saw. Years of being Sehun’s friend and Minseok had never wanted to be messed up by him more.

 

The dance ended and Minseok was left panting. He was tired, but the good kind. He was high on the feelings of working his body, pushing it to its limits. Sehun surprised Minseok with a hurried kiss before smirking and taking the stage again.

 

This was _not_ in the plan.

 

Minseok made his way back to the bar to drink some water. Both Luhan and Chanyeol said they were in love with their performance. Minseok watched as Sehun did an extra dance. This wasn’t playing fair, so Minseok decided to play dirty too. He locked eyes with Sehun as he pushed himself against Chanyeol.

 

“Baby, are you competing with Sehun for my attention?”

 

“Maybe. Fucking brat.”

 

Luhan laughed taking a sip of his beer, “You challenged him didn’t you? Bad idea. He will not stop until he’s won. Even if he doesn’t win tonight, he’ll make this a competition for the rest of the week.”

 

“We’ll see about that.” Minseok swiveled his hips and heard Chanyeol whine in his throat.

 

He had trouble concentrating the entire time, both of them did. Sehun had chosen such a sensual song to dance to. Chanyeol’s hands found Minseok’s hips as he continued to dance and watch Sehun. It was no longer about dancing for Chanyeol; it was all about teasing Sehun. He bit his lip as Sehun continued to stare at him with hungry eyes. He had never seen this side of Sehun, not directed at him.

 

Chanyeol seemed to catch on midway through. Minseok was vaguely aware of Chanyeol leaning toward Luhan. He heard a kiss, then one of Chanyeol’s hands wrapped around the upper part of his chest. Minseok leaned back a bit as Chanyeol smirked into his neck. He started kissing upward until he got to Minseok’s ear. He bit down making Minseok moan.

 

“Are you sure you want him to take me home? Maybe _you_ want to have some time with _him_?”

 

“We’ll let him decide that.”

 

The song ended and Sehun immediately left the stage walking quickly toward them with his jacket. He nearly crashed into Minseok. He gripped Chanyeol’s thighs as he bent down and kissed Minseok furiously. He nipped at Minseok’s bottom lip before slipping his tongue in. It was hungry and Minseok felt like he was going to be devoured.

 

“That’s what you get for teasing me, but I’m still taking Chanyeol home to prove a point.”

 

“What point is that?”

 

“You can’t always get what you want, and you want me so bad right now. I can feel it.”

 

Minseok gasped as Sehun snaked a hand down. Holy shit. Minseok was hard from just a kiss. Sure, he had been dancing on Chanyeol but he paid that no mind as he stared at Sehun’s performance on stage. Luhan was laughing into the rim of his drink as Sehun leaned over and kissed Chanyeol.

 

“Told you. He’s a bit of a handful isn’t he?”

 

Minseok shook his head and squirmed out from between Chanyeol and Sehun to get a hug from Luhan, “So mean.”

 

“Awh. It’s okay sweetie. I’ll take care of you tonight.” Luhan pushed Minseok’s hair back and placed a kiss on his forehead. The words sent Minseok’s mind into overdrive.

 

 

When they finally made it home, Sehun took Chanyeol to his room right away leaving Minseok and Luhan in Minseok’s room. It was a little awkward at first, but Minseok let Luhan take his clothes off and kiss his shoulder. They kissed a lot, but it was all they did at first. Minseok let Luhan’s hands explore him a bit. He gasped when Luhan’s hand dipped just below the waistband of his little shorts to grab his ass. He went no further but left marks all over Minseok’s neck and chest.

 

Then the Snaps started.

 

_oohsehun has sent you a Snap!_

 

Luhan snickered into Minseok’s neck as he opened the Snap. It was of Chanyeol spread out on the bed. He was moaning as Sehun had his hand wrapped around his and Chanyeol’s cocks. He could hear Sehun grunting as their lengths slid together, then he noticed that Chanyeol’s hands were restrained.

 

The next one came through a second later and Minseok bucked up against Luhan. Sehun had two fingers deep in Chanyeol. He was thrusting them in and out while Chanyeol was panting. He could hear it on the other side of the wall as well as in the video. He was starting to get really, really hard.

 

“You know, we don’t have to have sex to get off.”

 

Minseok continued to listen to the noises on the other side of the apartment. They were getting louder and louder as Luhan kissed Minseok slowly. No, they didn’t need to have sex to get off. Luhan reminded him of that as he pushed Minseok to lay back on the mattress. Luhan moved a bit closer heaving his leg over Minseok’s. He pulled the covers away and Minseok watched as he hesitantly tickled his hips laying side by side.

 

“Fuck, Luhan. Just touch me, please.”

 

Luhan stopped hesitating and grabbed a handful of Minseok’s leaking cock, then he pulled Minseok’s shorts down. He stroked Minseok slowly while Minseok watched the videos Sehun kept sending. One of him edging Chanyeol a bit until he was screaming so loud they didn’t need the sound on the video, then another of him face-fucking Chanyeol.

 

Minseok let one hand off his phone and snaked it into Luhan’s boxers. He shoved them down far enough so that they could work without restriction. Minseok fucked up into Luhan’s fist as he stroked Luhan at the same time. He was so close already. He moaned when he heard the slapping of skin. Sehun was fucking Chanyeol _hard_.

 

“Lu-Luhan…”

 

“Fuck, Minseok that feels good.”

 

Minseok squeezed when Luhan let off a bit. He was about to cum. He kept stroking Luhan though. He couldn’t stand that Luhan was being so gentle and slow again. He wanted more so he threw his phone down and straddled Luhan. Immediately his hands went to Minseok’s hips. He slid his erection against Luhan’s and they moaned together. He heard a chuckle on the other side of the wall. Fuck them.

 

Minseok kept his pace. He held their lengths together and kept fucking into his fist. Luhan urged him to go faster, nails digging into the flesh of Minseok’s ass.

 

“Come on sweetie. Cum for me. I know you’re close.”

 

Minseok threw his head back and squeezed. He came with a groan across Luhan’s stomach and kept stroking through it. Luhan used the leverage to hold Minseok down so he could reach his climax too. It wasn’t long and Luhan bucked up spreading cum between them. It was a big mess and Minseok knew they needed to shower. He heard Chanyeol and Sehun still going at it. Luhan smiled before lifting up and kissing Minseok.

 

“Let’s go before we lose out.”

 

Minseok was picked up and brought into the bathroom. They showered slow, kissing each other and letting their post-orgasm bliss take over. Minseok was barely awake when they finished. Luhan wrapped him in fluffy towels and dried him off before finding some shorts and putting him to bed. Luhan joined a moment later. Minseok smiled when he pulled out his phone and sent a Snap of them in bed to Sehun and Chanyeol.

 

_blowitlikeafluuuute has sent you a Snap!_

[ _told you id take care of him_ ;) ]

 

 

In the morning, Minseok wasn’t alone in bed, but it wasn’t Luhan. Sometime that morning Chanyeol had traded places with him and snuggled up close. Minseok smiled kissing his forehead and curling back into him. Chanyeol just pulled him closer. Minseok thought about how he and Luhan had talked about Chanyeol moving in, so he kissed Chanyeol’s neck to get his attention.

 

“Mm, what baby?”

 

“Chanyeol, can I ask you a serious question?”

 

Chanyeol tensed but Minseok calmed him with a soothing hand on his hip, “Uh yeah?”

 

“Are you happy? Are you happy with all of us?”

 

“Of course I am.” Chanyeol smiled and Minseok melted, “I never thought we would be this far. I’m incredibly happy Minseok. When I said you were like my dream guy, I meant it, but now we have dream _guys_. Plural. Look how many wonderful boyfriends we have. I don’t think I’ll ever be happier.”

 

There; no worries. Minseok lifted up a bit on his arm and pushed the hair from Chanyeol’s face. He leaned into the touch kissing Minseok’s wrist.

 

“How would feel about moving in? For real this time. Not like before when I said I wanted you here more. Luhan and I had a talk and we think you moving in would be best for everyone.”

 

Chanyeol lit up and jumped on top of Minseok, “Yes! I’ve been waiting. Sehun and I talked last night in bed until early in the morning. We think it would be better too. The lease on my apartment is up soon. I can get rid of what furniture we don’t need. Oh, Minseok.”

 

Minseok felt kisses all over his face and neck. Chanyeol was so enthusiastic and excited. Before it could get too heated, Minseok heard the door. It was Luhan with the biggest smile on his face.

 

“I’m guessing we have our answer?”

 

Chanyeol scrambled off the bed and scooped Luhan into his arms. Minseok had never seen Luhan’s eyes so wide as Chanyeol lifted him and wrapped his legs around his waist. He held on as Chanyeol kissed him.

 

“Yes. I want to move in. I want to make everyone breakfast and kiss them good morning! I want to hug Minseok before he goes to class and pester Sehun when he naps. I want to make dinner with you and snuggle with everyone on the couch for a movie!”

 

Luhan laughed and Minseok couldn’t help but smile as his heart warmed. Watching them hugging each other and smiling made Minseok happier. Knowing everyone was happy, gave Minseok a sense of security. He had no reason to worry much anymore. Sure, there would be bumps in the road but they could fix them; together.

 

Sehun walked in and kissed Chanyeol’s cheek before waving a spatula around, “Okay. Put our boyfriend down and everyone come eat breakfast. I’m not doing dishes twice today.”

 

Oh yeah, Minseok smirked. Sehun had to do dishes for a week. He jumped out of bed and stretched. Breakfast made by one boyfriend, good morning kisses from another? Minseok could get used to that.

 

 

When Minseok sat down at the table he had three pairs of eyes staring at him with grins. He was suspicious almost instantly. This wasn’t about Chanyeol moving in. They had all been on the same page there. No, Minseok was missing something. He turned to Sehun first who was just sipping his orange juice. Luhan ducked his head down to eat a piece of bacon. Chanyeol, well, Chanyeol had the worst poker face of all and there was no denying he was the ringleader of this devious plan; whatever it was.

 

Minseok grabbed Chanyeol’s ear and twisted, “Spill it.”

 

“No! I’ll never give in! I won’t do it!”

 

“Don’t let him bully you Chanyeol!” Luhan stood up and started tickling Minseok mercilessly. Minseok nearly fell but he let go of Chanyeol’s ear.

 

“You tell me right now!”

 

Sehun got up and started kissing Chanyeol’s ear, “Look what you did to our boyfriend’s ear. It's so red now.”

 

“You all better tell me right now why you’re being so shady!”

 

The authoritative tone got to Chanyeol first. He lowered his gaze and moved toward Minseok. He set his head in Minseok’s lap and Minseok caved. He pushed his hand through Chanyeol’s hair then kissed his ear. While he was there he whispered his apology.

 

“Sorry sweetheart, but you know I don’t like it when you guys hide stuff from me. Just tell me okay?”

 

Minseok felt another set of hands on him. Sehun was on the other leg, while Luhan was around his shoulders. Luhan kissed the back of his head while Sehun laced their fingers.

 

“We got you a pole Minseok.” Sehun kissed Minseok’s knuckles, “We all thought you might want to stay in shape by dancing since you love it so much. Plus, we all know it makes you more confident. Sorry, we upset you.”

 

Minseok sighed putting both of his hands in each a head of hair; Sehun’s then Chanyeol’s, “It's fine. You guys just know I don’t like the hiding stuff. No more surprises! I don’t need them. I’m happy with just all of you.”

 

After that Minseok was attacked with kisses that did bring him down to the floor laughing.

 

 

Minseok had just enough space in his room for said pole. Later in the day, Chanyeol and Sehun set it up for him. He apologized again for getting upset, but they both said he could make it up to them. Minseok thought together, they said separately. Minseok was overcome with nerves at the thought of being alone with Sehun. They hadn’t done more than a few kisses and some dirty dancing. Minseok and Luhan had already done more.

 

Luhan noticed Minseok's nerves after dinner and pulled him into his own room down on the bed.

 

“Sweetie, if you don’t want to do it you don’t have to. You know that right?”

 

Minseok curled around Luhan tucking himself into Luhan’s shoulder, “I want to, but what if I’m not good enough for him?”

 

“Minseok…”

 

“Luhan, we’re different. You can handle him and Chanyeol can too. But Sehun and I have only ever been friends. This is really new to me. What if I screw this up and we suck at being boyfriends?”

 

Luhan sighed then pushed Minseok a little to face him, “No. Minseok stop that. That’s not you talking; that’s your insecurities. You’re a great boyfriend. Treat him exactly how you treat the rest of us. Show him you love him, be patient with him, and just trust him. Don’t be nervous. You can always say no; to any of us at any time.”

 

Minseok pouted but it was futile. Luhan kissed it off his face before slipping in his tongue then holding Minseok tight, “Things will be okay, sweetie. We all love you. If you don’t want to dance for Sehun, then don’t. He’ll understand.”

 

“I want to dance for him. It’s just the after part I’m nervous about. What if he doesn’t like the way I lo -”

 

“Minseok.”

 

Luhan had a firm grip on Minseok’s chin. He shook his head before kissing his nose. Minseok just deflated. Sehun was his best friend. Having sex with your best friend that was now your boyfriend could get weird. Minseok tried to push it aside as Luhan scratched his head until he dozed off.

 

 

It was about thirty minutes later when Minseok stirred. He wasn’t in Luhan’s room though. He was tucked into the blankets of his own room...

 

With Sehun.

 

“Hey, babe. I was wondering when you were going to get up from your power nap. Are you okay?”

 

Minseok shook his head no and Sehun pulled him closer. He was hesitant at first but Minseok relaxed when he smelled the deep, rich cologne Sehun wore. It had comforted him so many times before, this time was no different.

 

“We don’t have to do anything. You don’t even have to dance for me. We can just stay in bed. Chanyeol and Luhan went out for a bit. They’re packing up some of Chanyeol’s things so he can stay here a bit more before moving.”

 

“Oh. That’s good. They need some alone time.”

 

“We do too, babe.” Sehun leaned back pushing the hair from Minseok’s face, “Everyone’s noticed how much you’ve been nervous around me; even me. I know that we’re friends, but now we’re dating. Let’s not worry about the ‘what ifs’. Okay?”

 

Minseok smiled softly and nodded his head. Sehun bit his lip then slowly moved forward. Minseok met him half-way, leaning in to kiss him. It was slow at first; just presses of lips and Sehun scratching Minseok’s back. Sehun placed his hand on the small of Minseok’s back and pushed him until they were flush. Minseok remembered what Luhan had said about treating Sehun like him and Chanyeol, so he placed his hands on Sehun’s chest and deepened the kiss sliding his tongue against Sehun’s bottom lip.

 

The kiss was a bit heated after that. Sehun picked up Minseok’s leg and pushed forward making Minseok moan into the next kiss. Sehun did this thing that Minseok knew he had learned from him. He swirled his hips smirking into another kiss before gripping Minseok’s ass.

 

“Do you just want to make-out or do you want to dance for me, babe?”

 

Minseok returned Sehun’s smirk with his own, “Kiss me again then I’ll dance.”

 

Kissing Sehun was different than kissing both Luhan and Chanyeol. Chanyeol was comfortable and well-known. Luhan was hesitant but sweet. Sehun was rushed and eager. The years of sexual tension fell away and Sehun explored every inch of Minseok. He sighed a breathy moan as Sehun palmed at his ass and kissed down his neck. Minseok loved just how eager Sehun was to get his hands all over.

 

“Go dance for me before I just keep you in this bed for the rest of the night.”

 

“Music, then you _can_ keep me in the bed for as long as you want.”

 

Sehun laughed then turned over in the bed to grab his phone from the nightstand. Minseok kissed his cheek one last time before dropping his pants. He wasn’t sure what to expect when Sehun put on some music, but he wasn’t expecting alternative rock. He could work with it though. Minseok tossed his shirt as Sehun sat against the headboard. He turned the volume up on his phone then adjusted the blankets around him. Minseok bit his lip when he noticed Sehun was shirtless. How he hadn’t seen that already was beyond him. Fuck it, Sehun’s lips were a bit of a distraction; too much to notice what he was and was not wearing.

 

Minseok started off slow; spinning in a circle, feet barely off the ground then when the music picked up he threw himself around with his body parallel to the ground. Sehun gasped. Minseok smirked to himself. It wasn’t like Sehun had never seen him dance before. They watched each other all the time when they worked. But with their new relationship dynamics, well…

 

“Fuck you’re so gorgeous Minseok.”

 

When Minseok let himself down he noticed that Sehun was palming himself biting his lip. If that wasn’t encouragement, Minseok didn’t know what was. He rolled his body swaying to the music in front of the pole then he slid down it. When he opened his legs a little more Sehun let out a sigh.

 

Minseok was fucking _living_. He wanted to do this for Luhan and Chanyeol, too.

 

He spread his legs wider and lifted himself up so that they were in the air. Every little gasp and sigh Sehun made fueled Minseok. He played a little dirtier when he set himself back on the ground. Minseok stood in front of the pole again, this time he leaned a bit placing his hands on his hips. Sehun looked at him with a dark gaze and started to crawl to the edge of the bed.

 

Minseok smirked as he placed his thumbs in the waistband of his shorts. He played with them like he had with his sweatpants the first time he gave Chanyeol a lap dance. Sehun broke.

 

“Get over here _now_.”

 

Minseok laughed as Sehun tugged him by his wrist down into the bed. He crawled between Minseok’s legs kissing his neck and chest until he got down to the little shorts. Minseok’s nerves flared and his hands came up to rest on Sehun’s neck.

 

“I’ll go slow, babe.”

 

Minseok could only muster was a sigh as Sehun kissed down his length then removed the shorts. All of those frazzled nerves left as Sehun took everything at once. Minseok fisted Sehun’s hair as he sucked harder and faster. No wonder Chanyeol loved being with him; he was good with his mouth. Minseok stared down at his wet, pink lips until he couldn’t take it anymore and tugged on his hair. He pulled off with a pop then smirked.

 

“Too much babe?”

 

“Clothes off. Get on the bed and spread your legs.”

 

“Mm. Bossy.”

 

Sehun winked before standing straight. Minseok got up on his knees as he watched Sehun tease him. He did the same as Minseok, playing with the band of his sweats before turning around and dropping them seductively. Minseok placed both of his hands on Sehun’s perky ass then slapped it.

 

“Bet you waited a long time to do that huh?”

 

“Shut up, brat. Get on the bed.”

 

Laughter filled the room as Sehun flung himself down and spread his legs without shame. Minseok gazed hungrily at him. His dick was standing tall and was almost as big as Chanyeol’s. Next time, Minseok told himself, next time he would ride Sehun until he cried. This time he grabbed the lube from the nightstand and spread it on two fingers.

 

“Wait.”

 

Minseok looked up at Sehun. His pupils were blown so wide and he had this dark grin on his face. Sehun took the lube from Minseok, “Come closer.”

 

Sehun poured lube on Minseok’s throbbing cock before wrapping his hand around it. Minseok had to breathe through his nose for a moment. It felt really fucking good and they hadn’t even started fucking. Sehun wiped his hand on the bed before pulling Minseok closer by the hips.

 

“Minseok.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You’re kinda in a daze. Are you - “

 

“I’m fine. I just thought you would want me to finger you.”

 

“Another time. I want you now. Please?”

 

Minseok nodded his head before lining up and pressing in. Sehun wasn’t nearly as tight as Chanyeol had been, but then Sehun was used to much bigger guys and toys. The insecurities crept in for a moment before Sehun moaned then his eyes rolled.

 

“Shit you feel good Minseok. So perfect.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yes, babe. It feels so good. Move, please.”

 

When Minseok pulled back and slammed in Sehun groaned. He pulled Minseok down kissing him softly. It was a huge contrast to how hard Minseok was fucking into him. The initial awkwardness wore off and lust took over as Minseok left a mark on the side of Sehun’s neck, then on his chest and then his arm. Minseok left marks wherever he could put his lips. Sehun seemed completely okay with it as his arms tightened around Minseok’s shoulders. He whined when Minseok grabbed his hips and slammed harder.

 

“There. Fuck Minseok, right there.”

 

“Yeah? You gonna cum for me sweetheart?”

 

“If you keep doing that, yes.”

 

Minseok braced himself and started going faster and harder until Sehun was nearly screaming. He kept mumbling Minseok’s name and ‘don’t stop'. Minseok’s toes were already curling with how vocal Sehun was. His moans were so much more high pitched than Chanyeol’s but not nearly as bad as Luhan’s.

 

They were panting into each other’s mouths as skin slapped skin. Sehun was dripping sweat and so was Minseok. He could feel Sehun clenching and started whispering little bits of encouragement; like how Sehun was so pretty all fucked out and that he could cum whenever he wanted.

 

A particularly hard thrust had them both coming undone. Sehun bit down on Minseok’s shoulder and Minseok’s head flew back as he pumped Sehun full. Minseok was completely worn out. Sehun pulled him down until he was resting on his shoulder. He tried to catch his breath as Sehun ran his fingers up and down Minseok’s spine.

 

“That...was fucking mind-blowingly awesome. Why did we never do this before?”

 

“Because you were dating Luhan and no one had any idea we were all jonesing for each other.”

 

“I uh, well I knew Chanyeol liked you and Luhan has had a crush on you since he met you. And well, I um, I’ve kind of always had a crush on you too, but I was afraid you wouldn’t accept me and Luhan at the same time. Plus, there was the big ass crush I had on Chanyeol that Luhan called me out for.”

 

Minseok pulled out wincing at the noise then laid down next to Sehun. He kissed Sehun holding his face and rubbing the apples of his cheeks, “Luhan knew I wanted this a long time ago; an open relationship. I’m glad that we all found time to talk and to work this out. Chanyeol is so happy and his happiness is important to me, so is yours and Luhan’s. It’s always been important to me Sehun. That will never change.”

 

The smile that spread across Sehun’s face was worth all the time that had passed and all the tension from their past. Things had somehow worked out from the talk Minseok had with Luhan so long ago. It felt long ago. Minseok curled into Sehun and kissed his shoulder.

 

“We need to bathe before our other boyfriends come home.”

 

Sehun chuckled, “Oh I think we’re fine.”

 

Sehun pulled out his phone and Minseok saw several notifications in the tray.

 

_blowitlikeafluuuute has sent you a Snap!_

_blowitlikeafluuuute has sent you a Snap!_

_blowitlikeafluuuute has sent you a Snap!_

_blowitlikeafluuuute has sent you a Snap!_

 

The first picture Minseok laughed at with Sehun as they adjusted in the sheets. Sehun put his arm around Minseok and kissed his cheek, “Chanyeol is so hot.”

 

“I believe that was the first thing I ever said to him.”

 

“It was.”

 

Chanyeol was shirtless with a box in his hands. Luhan had taken a picture of his back as he stood in the living room of his apartment. The text on it was big and bold, and said _‘I’m going to mark it up so pretty later_ ’. Minseok swiped for the next picture.

 

It was another of Chanyeol with his hands on his hips. He looked like he was mid-sentence. This time the text read, ‘ _he fucking sassed me. I’m going to fucking spank him_.’ Sehun looked over at Minseok with an inquisitive look.

 

“He likes to be spanked. We can talk about that later.”

 

“He’s rather Dom to me but maybe that’s just how we work.”

 

“We switch. Just wait; one day you’re going to have your chance sweetheart.”

 

“Has he ever used the alien dildo on you?”

 

Minseok just smiled and pressed for the next picture to come up. Boy was it beautiful. Chanyeol was on his hands and knees and his ass was way up in the air. It was red as an apple and Minseok saw scratch marks all over his back.

 

[ _told you_ ]

 

Sehun could barely contain his laughter. The next snap was a video that had Sehun nearly crawling onto Minseok. Luhan was fucking Chanyeol on his living room floor. There was a cock ring nestled on Luhan’s length and Chanyeol was barely coherent.

 

_“You like it when I fuck you like this Yeolie, like it when I’m rough?"_

 

There was a muffled scream then Minseok realized Chanyeol was gagged. His cock instantly stood tall and Sehun started stroking him slowly. Minseok was floored when another video came through.

 

_blowitlikeafluuuute has sent you a Snap!_

 

_“Such a fucking cock slut, aren’t you Yeolie?”_

 

Minseok looked over at Sehun who looked like he was ready for another round. Minseok leaned over and kissed him slipping his tongue in. Sehun started fisting his cock faster. They were still nasty but Minseok had an idea.

 

“Sehun; shower, fuck me in the shower.”

 

“Let’s go.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sehun’s song is ‘Zipper’ by Jason Derulo. The extra song Sehun dances to is Taemin’s ‘Thirsty’. The song Minseok dances to for Sehun is ‘Sail’ by AWOLNATION.


	11. Apologies and Regrets

It is with a heavy heart that I announce I am discontinuing this fic.

For a number of reasons, I put this work in hiatus. (fests, real life, etc.) I have thought long and hard about what I wanted to do once I actually decided to work on it. The decision I came to was that I no longer wish to finish it. I will post the outline as to what was supposed to happen, and tell you what would have happened had I decided to finish it. (It would have strayed completely from the outline, that’s for sure.)

I know that some of you aren’t going to like this but my ships have changed. Understand I will not tell you which ones but I will tell you why. I’m disenchanted. Multiple ships were shoved in my face and I started to become let down by the content I was finding. (non-con, abuse, cheating, etc.) After what seemed like the last straw, it happened again and I decided I no longer wanted to continue writing the ships even if I loved the characters in the verse.

Maybe one day Snapfic will be rewritten, maybe it won’t. Just know that I loved this work with my whole heart.

What was supposed to happen : Chanyeol was supposed to go on dates with Baekhyun and Jongin. Minseok was supposed to go on a date with Luhan and then Baekhyun. Chanyeol was finally going to move into the apartment with Minseok, Luhan, and Sehun. They were going to form an open polyamorous relationship with each other. (Sleep bear and Happy Puppy. Fair, Faithful, and Fulfilling, and the final chapter was Double Down and Ante Up.)

Chanyeol was going to start seeing another Dom; Yifan. Kyungsoo was going to take both Minseok and Chanyeol on a date to collar Minseok. Sehun and Luhan were going to buy Minseok and Chanyeol matching rings. Chanyeol was eventually going to be collared to Yifan. They were all supposed to visit the club and have a great time together to show that polyamory / open relationships are actually a lifestyle some people live.

What would have happened now : (an exposure of some things) Chanyeol and Baekhyun would not have gone on a date, Jongin would have gone alone. Minseok and Chanyeol would have broke up with Sehun because of his jealousy. Baekhyun and Jongin would still see each other but they would no longer see Kyungsoo. (He would have begun seeing Sehun and he would have in turn possibly broken up with Luhan.) Chanyeol and Minseok would have continued to see Luhan.

In the end : Chanyeol would have been dating Minseok, Jongin, and Luhan while seeing Yifan as his Dom.

Kyungsoo would have been seeing Sehun exclusively.

Baekhyun would only be seeing Jongin and no one else. He would not have continued being a Sub.

Minseok would be dating Chanyeol, Luhan, and Jongin. He would let Chanyeol Dom him eventually.

There are many, many things that could have happened. (There was actually supposed to be an interlude for the alien dick thing because people kept asking about it.) This is just the ideas I have for what could have happened had I written it now. 

I want to apologize to those that have missed this work. You will eventually see more XiuYeol content, promise. I’m also planning many ChanKai, KaiBaek, ChenBaekXi, and other various rarer pairs. If you have questions, you can find me on Twitter (@ya_boi_kuma) This is my public writing Twitter.

Thank you for always supporting and loving me. I hope that you give my other works a chance.

xoxo

ren.


End file.
